The Gypsy Caravan
by L.X.ie
Summary: A mistaken identity, An escape from fate that won't last, A family secret that can't be asked, Arrogance that won't let the heart see, Discovering an unknown truth, A great destiny set aside for family, Someone can't help but be uncouth, A youth unable to let their heart fly free. The Gypsy Caravan: Finding Fates and finding hearts since 1874 Also includes: Dawn,Leaf,Gary,and Paul
1. A con, a thief, and a traveler

**A/N: BTW, I was running out of space in the summery and I put the names that I couldn't list in there. I also based the guards' uniforms off of Civil War uniforms.**

* * *

**Vermillion City, May 27, 1874**

"May, are you ready?" Ash whispered through the deep blue curtain.

"As I'll ever be. Are you?" She whispered back, scuffling her bare feet.

"Yeah, the Pokémon are in position and Brock and I are ready to add the effects on cue. There's a man dressed as a cacturne ~don't ask~ who's wondering if his cookies are worthy for his grandma. Like I said, don't ask. A woman, who's wondering if her daughter who died in a carriage crash is okay, and a young man with green hair, who's asking about his father."

"Okay this shouldn't be too hard. Tell them I'm ready."

Stepping back, she waited for Ash to announce her as Madame Maybella the channeling, fortunetelling, palm-reading Gypsy of the caravan.

She's not particularly proud of her profession but it keeps her and Ash off the streets or from doing… worse. And it helps people reach conclusions about their loved ones, puts their mind at ease.

They need all the money they can since Brock's going to be leaving them soon. Caroline, May's mother, died thus ended his vow to them. He needs to go back to his family and Ash and May understand that.

One last stop in Vermillion City and Brock will be going to Pewter while the two teens will be headed to Lavender Town.

"And introducing Madame Maybella!" Ash's holler rang through their dingy little caravan.

Sucking in a deep breath May threw back the curtain, marched through with some added confidence and examined the people before her in a quick glance.

The man who was indeed dressed as a cacturne had long wavy purple hair, and bluish green eyes shadowed by his hat, which was green and cacturne-like. He also had a green cacturne-like, jacket, and pants. All around he looked like the Scarecrow Pokémon. May remembered him. He owned the Bake Shoppe. His cookies needed less cinnamon.

The woman had long, white hair with a ton of volume in it. She was young looking, around her mid-twenties to thirties, and had black eyes. Her dress was yellow, had a bow on the shoulder, cinched at the waist, and flowed down to the floor.

The man with the green hair. Boy, was his hair _green_. It reminded May of grass in a park where it's nicely watered and had lots of sunshine on a pretty spring day back in Petalburg. Hair aside, he was dressed simply, in a button up white shirt and black wool pants, but you could see that he was rich from the quality of the clothing.

Smoothing down the loose red blouse and colorful floor-length skirt she was wearing she cleared her throat to quietly announce her presence.

The visitors looked to her as she gestured, bangles jingling, for them to sit down at the table covered with a dark cloth with metallic stars and crescent moons on it. Striking a match and lighting a candle infused with thyme, rosemary, and sandalwood to add to the ambiance, she ordered everyone to link hands.

The man with the green hair, who was now seated at her right, scoffed and smirked. He was looking amused for someone who contacted her for a séance for his father. Slightly narrowing her eyes at him she hummed then closed them, a cue for Ash to lower the lights.

The lighting dimmed she intoned: "Oh spirits visit the living you have left behind. Ohhhh." She slipped her foot under her chair to ring the bell hanging there. She has done this so many times it was second nature now.

"The bell. The spirits are here." She whispered. Swaying a bit she spoke again. "I see… I see… an old woman who smells of fresh baked pastries."

"That's my Maman!" The purple haired man cried. "She always smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. Ask her. Ask her if my cookies are up to her criteria."

"She says you are doing fine. She also says to add less cinnamon."

The cacturn man sputtered. "But-but it's our secret ingredient!" His hands -still connected to the woman and green haired man- flew to his mouth, jerking both of them toward him earning cries of surprise. "Oh! I didn't mean to say that! Ignore what I said!"

Blue eyes opened, May said, a little irritated, "May we continue?" And closed her eyes again.

"A little girl full of life is approaching me."

The woman gasped. "Is it my little Isabelle?"

"Yes she says her name is Isabelle. She says she's very happy with her grandmother."

"But Grandma is still alive," The woman said, silent tears tracking down her face.

"I meant grandfather. The spirits tend to not be clear."

"Oh, I was so worried she was lonely. I'm so glad she's okay." She ignored the slip up. But the grass haired man chuckled like all this amused him and he can't believe why he's here.

Eyes opened again she leveled a stare at his emerald gaze. "It might not work for non-believers."

He smirked. "I believe something alright." He paused. "I _believe_ you are screwing innocent people out of their money!"

Red alert. Red alert.

May took her foot and rang the bell again. She threw her hands up in the air. "Great. Now look at what you did. You scared the spirits away. That bell signifies that they are out of contact." She turned to the other two. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but you may leave."

Shocked at the drama they left the caravan. But the grass head did not.

Looking at him she snapped, "What?"

"I want you to stop selling people crap about seeing dead people. You can't speak to the dead! You conned my mother into believing my father is still alive when she needs to accept he's not coming back."

"And your mother is…?"

"Dianna Hayden. Drew Hayden from LaRousse in Hoenn."

Dianna Hayden. She was a sweet woman with a motherly aura around her who wanted to know if her husband was dead. May said that it was unclear and couldn't know for sure.

"And you followed me all the way to Vermillion to tell me to stop."

He flicked his hair with the tips of two fingers. "Please. I came here on business. You better hope that next time I see you, you won't be doing this stunt again." And he stormed out of the caravan.

May exhaled and slumped back in the chair.

**Celadon City, May 27, 1874**

Run! Run! Run!

A young girl with brown hair streaking behind her was running for a safe place to hide. Normally so careful with pickpocketing she was caught this time just because she went after some guard. She got cocky. Fine. She thought that hey, just because she has a record of never getting caught in 3 months that she won't get caught now. Wrong!

Pale green eyes darting back and forth she tried to find a place to hide. Which should be easier for her since she's wearing pants and a linen shirt instead of those cumbersome dresses.

She can't go to the hideout she might lead them to her friends.

_'Just because I almost got sucked into those obsidian eyes damnit!'_ She thought to herself. To the right she spotted a stable of ponytas and rapidashes and winced. _'I'm really going to regret this.'_ She ran toward the stable silently praying that their stalls were cleared out.

Running in with no sign of their handlers she went to the biggest rapidash, hoping that it won't mind little 'ol her to use it's –please dear Arceus please!– clean hay. _'Oh, Leaf. How did you get into this.'_

Skirting around the big fiery beast she dove into the hay. Luckily she dove far away from the giant pile of crap that's next to her. Unluckily… it was fresh. GAG!

Covering her nose and mouth with her hand she covered herself with extra hay, making sure her white hat with a pink poké decal was covered.

Meanwhile a young man with spiked auburn hair and black eyes was searching for the girl with the white hat. It's extremely embarrassing for him, Gary Oak, captain of the royal guard to lose the person that pickpocketed him.

It wasn't his fault that he was stunned momentarily before taking chase. Her eyes reminded him of _her. _Pale green, with darker green and honey gold flecks swirling around in those irises.

But it can't be. She would be fine. Last that he'd seen them they were doing well with their flower shop, her dad fixing random leaky roofs and broken bikes, her mom in the garden. She would be waiting for him to come back and play… until the fight.

It's just his imagination. He wanted to see her so badly his mind portrayed her on some common thief.

Running, following the small prints left in the mud from the leftover rain he ran until they were on firmer ground and they disappeared. Looking up he saw the forest ahead of him and a store to his right and on the grass was a stable.

Looking to the ground again he saw a snapped blade of grass, indicating that she went on the grass and most likely went to the stable to hide.

Walking through the door he saw that his second-in-command, Paul Shinji, beat him to it. Paul with his purple hair veiling his eyes was holding onto a petite girl in a pink off-the-shoulder dress with black zig-zags on the waist and hem that ended just above her pink lace-up boots. She had dark blue hair with yellow triangular clips and dark blue eyes. Not pale green. Dark blue. But she had a white hat with a pink poké decal on it. Maybe it was his imagination.

"Unhand me!" she shouted, struggling to get away. "I didn't steal anything! I came in here to get my bag!"

Putting on a charming smile Gary made his way over to his friend and belligerent female. "Mam' as you see. Me and my friend have caught you trying to pickpocket me, captain of the royal guard, it would be easier if you come quietly."

The young woman hiding in the hay, barely daring to breathe caught her non-existent breath. _'It's _him_.'_ She thought, _'and captain of the royal guard. I am in deep shit now. Literally.'_

The young woman being held by the purple haired, black-eyed rogue eyed them up and down. Taking in their navy blue uniforms, white stripes on the arms, and gold buttons down the front. Not to mention the medals on the lapels… Or the belts with holsters cradling two guns on either side of them.

She didn't know what they were talking about. She was just getting her bag so she could leave continuing on her journey. Traveling abroad her mother said. From a well-to-do family (her family owning a dress store) her mother encouraged her to travel and find herself, adventure, and true love.

So far all it got her was sore feet and sea-sickness traveling by boat from Sinnoh. Now she has to deal with a mistaken identity! For a thief no less!

"I am not a thief!" She screeched the last word. "Let me go! I have done nothing wrong!"

The purple haired man with eyes of shadow murmured. "Troublesome."

"I am not troublesome! I am Dawn from Sinnoh! Send a letter to my mother! I have no need to steal anything!" She was still shouting.

Paul turning to Gary said. "We might have to check out her story, but we should take her with us, just in case."

"That's what we get for coming just by ourselves. We get stuck with a prisoner." Gary lamented, being dramatic.

"Don't speak about me like I'm not here! And at least let me get my stuff." Was the last thing Leaf heard when they towed her away out of the stable.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**A**-**U**-**T**-**H**-**O**-**R**-**S**-**N**-**O**-**T**-**E**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: Okay, this is my first story with characters from the Anime. Mainly because no one is reading my other ****stories and I tend to get more feedback with these. Please check out my other stories! I'm feeling self conscious right now *puppy dog eyes* please! And review! **


	2. Leavings and Farewells

**A/N: I'm having the characters act like after they matured some. Like when Paul thanks his Pokémon at the end of the Sinnoh Pokémon League. It's just easier writing him when he has a bit of a heart.**

**I'm also saying that I don't care how they're getting the food, but they are eating food from this world and if I say hamburger or something it's a hamburger. There are no eating Pokémon! It's so wrong T.T**

**Celadon City, Pokémon Center, May 27, 1874**

"What was your name again, sweetheart?" Gary suavely asked.

"Dawn. Dawn Berlitz. You?" Dawn was still crabby that they took her, WITH NO PROOF, and she is waiting with Pinecone in the Pokécenter for Purple to pack these kidnappers' bags, while her own is still in the blasted stable.

"Gary Oak. My friend is Paul Shinji." Gary offered.

_'And you are talking like we are out to tea.'_ Dawn thought to herself. _'Instead of kidnapping an innocent girl.'_ Out loud she said. "And why the captain and co-captain of the _Royal Guards_ be here with _no_ back up?" She raised a brow, mockingly.

He didn't rise to the bait. "That's classified, but I would be willing to tell you for a kiss." He smirked. Two of the best guards would be more discrete than a whole hoard of them to sniff out a recent criminal organization.

Dawn's mouth gaped as she stared at him unbelievably. "W-wha? What the-"

"Flirting with the prisoner already?" Paul's toneless voice saved Dawn's stuttering. Setting down their packed luggage Paul crossed his arms and looked at the situation before him. Gary shouldn't be flirting with this girl. Not only she's a pickpocket, but …she has a certain innocence that Gary's womanizing might destroy if taken too far.

Gary turned his attention to his friend. "Did you expect me not to?"

Paul just pinned Gary with a stare and grunted. Gary is attuned to Paul's moods and mannerisms and sensed that Paul was actually serious this time. It's not like he didn't flirt with other cute girls. Maybe it's because she's under questioning… probably that.

Raising his hands in surrender he said to his second, "fine. No flirting with the prisoners." Paul just grunted his agreement.

"Wait one minute…" Dawn just realized something that just sunk in. "Gary _Oak_? Are you related to Professor Oak?"

_'Great. Another fan of Gramps.'_ Gary thought. "Yes."

"Oh! Do you do any poetry like your grandfather?" She asked, excitedly. But that excitement was quickly turning to anger remembering that she has a copy of his grandfather's poetry book in her bag.

"No." She didn't disappoint him thinking that he did poetry too. Everyone he meets assumes he does poetry like his gramps. He admires what his grandfather has done, Pokémon professor and practically raising Gary and his sister Daisy, but poetry is not one of them.

"Too bad. Considering that a copy of your grandfather's book of poetry is in my bag. THAT YOU WON'T LET ME GET!"

Paul sighed through his nose. "Troublesome, if it really is your bag we'll go get it now."

Turning on Paul, Dawn shouted. "Of course it's my bag! I'm. Not. A. Thief!"

Paul just looked at her coldly and gestured to the door. Dawn glared at him, hating the fact that she isn't fast enough to run away, and he knows it too.

Huffing, she got up and marched, proudly, toward the door. Heading for the stable she didn't notice the barrier on the ground, just outside the door, and tripping over it.

Freefalling, Dawn cried out and stuck her arms out instinctually and landed on the ground with a thump. Getting up she dusted herself off and looked behind her. She saw Paul looking at her indifferently.

"You were standing there the whole time?" He gave her a curt nod. "Then why didn't you catch me?!" A shrug. "Do you say anything?" Dawn exclaimed.

"You're very loud Troublesome."

"I am not!" She yelled. Proving his point. "Where's Gary?"

He shrugged. "Flirting with a girl."

Frustrated, the tense girl looked down, away from his unemotional face, and saw her bag.

"My bag!" She picked up the yellow backpack and settled it on her back. She turned around only to see a boy in a white hat disappear around a corner.

**Celadon City, Unknown location, May 27, 1874**

Leaf Verde pulled out her long brown hair from under her favorite hat. Yes, she knew that coming back would most likely get her recognized, but the girl unwittingly got blamed for her, the least she could do was bring her bag.

Besides once they find out that the blue haired girl wasn't guilty then she'll be home free.

Tired from the day's excursion she sat down on the plush, albeit a little dusty, old loveseat in the hideaway.

Lying down she covered her eyes with her arm.

How could it be him? Did she do something wrong and now karma is biting her in the butt?

He left. He _left_. He left Pallet; he left his family. He left _her_. He forgot about her. And that fight…

If he finds out that she's reduced to pickpocketing and stealing… that can't happen. It won't. He would think less of her than he already does.

They were the best of friends… and he left. Just disappeared. When she needed him the most.

The last time they saw each other 3 years ago, they were 15. He was going off to be a guard like some hotshot and get a fancy education. While she was stuck where she was, a girl, poor, and unable to go to school because she had to work just to help put food on the table.

Not long after he left some men came in to the flower shop and stole their money and killed Leaf's dad right in front of her and her mother.

They were struggling. Struggling with grief. Struggling from going into destitution. Struggling to survive. But they made it. For _three years_ they carried on.

Now, just a few months ago, some damn storm made mother sick with pneumonia and Leaf had to go get a job in the city to help take care of her. She's been here for 2 months unable to get a job because of lack of education. And she's _not_ becoming a prostitute. Her mother is hanging in there and thanks to few and far between antibiotics she's better but still sick.

So, she resorted to stealing. Not much, just some pocket change here and there. And she's _good_. She knows it's bad, but what is she supposed to do?

And now he's here. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her at first, but he's really _here_. Flirting with girls, probably sleeping with them too, doing whatever it is he's doing here, and twisting her heart where it lays in her chest with a cruel fist.

He's here and-

"Leaf, what are you doing?" A voice asked.

The young thief sat up, wiping her eyes, she didn't even know when she started crying, and looked up at her friend who took her in.

She had long red hair and clear blue eyes. She was wearing a white blouse with long black gloves and a black skirt, there was a white R on sewed onto the bottom of the skirt, but she won't tell me what it means. Tucking a red curl behind her ear decorated with a round green earring, she waited for an answer.

Sniffling, Leaf said, quietly. "I have to go, Jessie."

"Whatever for?"

The tear-streaked girl sighed. "Gary's here."

"That no-good, lying, arrogant, slimeball!" Jessie bellowed, she jumped to her feet, outraged.

Jessie might be vain, and overbearing, and sometimes rude. But she and her husband James took Leaf in when she had nowhere else to go. That and when she told her of Gary, she has that way of making you feel better by saying all men are scum, especially if that man is still a boy.

Leaf smiled a bit. "Yeah. I can't stay here if he's going to be here. Until he leaves I might as well visit Mom or go somewhere else."

Jessie grasped her shoulders. Looking intently at her she said, vehemently. "Leaf, you don't have to go." Her eyes flashed with something akin to worry.

"I think I should go." She threw her arms around the woman. "Thank you so much for bringing me in. I don't know what I would've done. And teaching me so much."

Jessie weakly put her arms around the girl, patting her awkwardly. "Yes, yes." What Jessie didn't allow Leaf to see were the flustered thoughts and panicking worries traveling through her mind. "I can't stop you if you want to go."

Leaf will always be thankful that these people helped her when she needed it most. But it's time to move on.

-And she has to go.

**Vermillion City, Diglett's Cave, May 27, 1874**

May sniffed. She was trying to pull herself together but it was so hard to let go of a friend.

Brock was leaving and it was for the best. May was just a little girl, no more than 10, when they found an 18 year old on the side of the road, sick as a mightyena. Caroline nursed him back to health and according to him he is –was- Caroline's protector until the end of his vow. Which ended when Caroline died.

It's hard to let go of someone when they've been the best surrogate big brother you could hope for, but he has a family back in Pewter and he needs to see his blood relatives. They're older; they can take care of themselves now.

But it doesn't make letting go any easier.

Big fat croconaw tears were rolling down May's face and even Ash was tearing up a bit.

Looking up at Brock's narrowed eyes and sadly smiling face May threw her arms around him in a big ursaring hug, crying into his shirt. He took it in stride and held her until her tears subsided.

After she disentangled herself she wiped at her tears and mucous-y nose, trying to keep it together.

Ash and Brock hugged, one of those guy hugs where they clasped hands and pat each other on the back.

"Do you have all that you need? We can get some more money if we need to." May sniffed.

Brock held up his hands. "Guys, it's okay. Just a short trip through Diglette's Cave, and I'm sure I won't get lost, then just head north to Pewter." He said all reasonable.

May nodded. "Don't forget us okay?"

"Come visit us sometime kay." Ash added.

"Yeah, see you around. If you're ever in Pewter come find me, you'll always be welcome. Oh, here May. Your mother asked me to give this to you." He handed her a worn pocket-sized journal with a leather cover, whimpering she slipped it into her skirt pocket. And with that he turned around and descended into the cave.

Holding in her sobs, May turned to Ash to see silent tears running down his face to see his friend of 8 years just –gone.

He knows they'll meet up again someday. He knows it. But right now someday felt too far away.

Eyes dry, he turns to the crying female next to him. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he guides them away from the cave.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**A**-**U**-**T**-**H**-**O**-**R**-**S**-**N**-**O**-**T**-**E**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: Thank you all for following/favoriting/ and reviewing! ^_^ Any questions ask away! But you might just have to let the story unfold. ;)**

**Special thanks to ****Desert the Fennec Fox!**** Thank you so much for reading my stories! You are awesome! (::) here's a cookie!**

**I am also requesting at least ONE review per chapter. (Thank you ****Megdizzle****!) It helps to continue a story and knowing someone out there is actually reading it. **** If more than one… Then I'm going to be a happy camper! XD**


	3. Reflection

**A/N: I'm trying to make it as similar to the year as possible but sometimes it can't be helped. Sorry if some of it is in the wrong year!**

**Batteries: chemical-1800, storage batteries-1859, dry cell-1870's, alkaline batteries- (Thomas Edison! Doesn't specify)**

**Telephone: 1876 (so close!)**

**Blue jeans: 1853 (should I or shouldn't I hmmm…), Potato chips: (same as jeans)**

**Light bulb: (the non-curly ones) 1879 (poo)**

**Steel ribbed umbrella: 1852**

**Fountain Pen: 1884 (dudes, we don't have normal pens)**

**Hot dogs: 1860's (but we have hot dogs!)**

**Motorcycle: 1867 (ooh thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? Of course you're not :P), Typewriter: (who knows what this is?! Show of hands!), Dynamite: (hehehehe)**

**Toilet paper: 1857 (thank GOD!)**

**And for your sake and mine the clothing is going to be **_**super**_** simplistic or children designed or, do us both a favor, and Google it. Sorry for the long author's note. Carry on. I also found an awesome quote: **

"**Sometimes, when love is found,**

**It is despite the most inscrutable of circumstances.**

**It isn't always sought or even willingly given.**

**More often or not, it is merely… **_**discovered**_**.**

**And, always, it is beautiful."**

**-Melissa Kean**

**Vermillion City, Center of town, May 27, 1874**

"Glaceon Ice Beam!" Ordered May, standing off to the side, letting her Glaceon take center stage.

A few feet away Ash was juggling three hollow wooden balls. If his black trousers and yellow shirt was more fitted instead of the loose, baggier, and more comfortable, clothing of a gypsy, minus the silver-grey cloth belt and tweed vest then add some shoes, he might actually look like a citizen of this country. Instead of some wandering gypsy.

They were entertaining and trying to attract more business by juggling and combining different Pokémon moves to dazzle people with wonder. People from Kanto are less familiar with it than in Hoenn, so it's a novelty. Something new to attract different eyes.

It's actually a new thing to the citizens, it's gaining speed in Hoenn and especially Sinnoh, but it's been with the wandering nomads of May's ancestors for generations. Except more discrete and minimal, it helps with the magical ambiance that some have to portray.

Ash was now juggling with his trusty partner Pikachu, who was batting the balls back with his tail and, occasionally, paws.

Looking back at the creation Glaceon has made May ordered a Mirror Coat and an Iron Tail.

With a drawn out vowel Glaceon's ice-blue coat sparkled causing many ooh's and ahh's from the audience. With it's tail glowing it charged at the ice block, hitting it at the bottom, it flew high in the air.

At its peak, "Now, Shadow Ball!" The command stated. A growing purple ball shot up into the sky shattering the ice in sparkling dust with the odd remnant of shadow, scattering among the crowd and around Glaceon's still shining coat.

People crowed and cheered as May basked in the pride of her Pokémon when a shout came.

"May-bella! Watch out!" Ash shouted, stumbling over her stage name.

She instinctively turned her head to Ash's cry when a wooden juggling ball smacked her right in the face.

"Aaah!" Her hands cupping over the wound she staggered back a step.

Ash came running over o see if she was all right. Apologizing profusely he tried to help and was fretting over her.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, oh Arceus, I'm sorry May. Pikachu hit the ball a little too fast and I hit it towards you. Geeze, are you okay?"

Rubbing a spot that was not quite her forehead and not quite her nose she yelled. "Why in the world would you do that Ash Maple!"

Quickly his concern turned into irritation. "Well, I didn't mean to do it on purpose!" He barked back.

Inhaling and swallowing most of her anger she held up her hands and exhaled. "I know, I shouldn't have yelled. It wasn't your fault."

Deflating Ash responded, "No, it was my fault. I'm supposed to be a professional juggler, right? The least I can do is not injure the person I have to share a dinky little space with."

May laughed at that briefly. "Friends?" Holding out her hand to shake.

"Like family." He smiled as he clasped her hand.

"Awww, how sentimental." A sarcastic voice rang out.

Both of the entertainers turning, they saw the man with the green hair from the séance earlier that day and that the crowd was already dispersed from the lack of entertainment.

In the better lighting than the caravan, his grassy green hair and gleaming emerald eyes shined and sparkled respectively. His arms crossed over a defined chest, stretching the material of his linen button-down shirt, tapering to a narrow waist and strong legs. He might be rich, you may tell by the quality of clothes or how his hair is perfectly styled, but you can really tell by his better-than-you attitude. The confidence and arrogance that he carries himself with. You can see it in his stride and posture.

In the man himself.

"Had a little accident gypsy?" Walking over he tapped the red and slightly bruised part of her face, surprisingly gentle. "Maybe you should be more careful. Don't you have a headscarf that your kind wears to cover up your face?"

Looking over the little woman before him Drew saw that the little gypsy was younger than he thought, maybe 17 or 18, wearing a loose blouse with sleeves belling out from her elbows encompassing her bangled hands and wrists, it was bright with color. Scarlet, persimmon, and marigold. They all bled together, like it was dyed by herself.

At her waist was a burgundy belt with shiny golden coins hanging by threads so they jingle. Her skirt was to her ankles, scarlet like her top but with threads of metallic gold shot through so it caught the light. Her feet were bare except for a jingly anklet.

It looked like she was on fire.

Her outfit was in contrast to her looks though. Her bared, russet hair braided on the last few inches on either side of her head, the wind playing with it at her waist.

Her face looked wholesome. Round, pert nose, a few freckles scattered here and there. And her eyes. They were an ocean shade. Not the dark blue of the bottom but the light sparkling blue at the top. The light blue when the sun is between dawn and noon and the light is refracting off the surface making it sparkle. She herself looked like water and earth, grounding and flowing. Her clothing is all fire and wind. But which one matches with her nature?

She does not look like a scheming cheat, who preys on emotionally unstable people for their well-earned money. She does not look like a woman who was faking talking to ghosts.

She does not look like a gypsy.

Gypsies have dark features, black, if not at least a darker brown, hair, olive complexion, and sable eyes.

She's obviously not a gypsy, so why is she playing one?

"…So insulting?! And you have the gall to call yourself a gentleman!" Her outraged voice brought him out of his musings. It seemed when he was in the labyrinth of his mind he tuned out her rant towards him. Thank Arceus for small miracles.

Frustrated she started fidgeting. Playing with the strings looped through the cut V on her blouse, as was a style on gypsy clothing, she looked down calming herself. "For your information it's called a diklo. And, for us, it's only worn by a female if she's married or the bandolier of the familiya." She spoke in a controlled calm to the ground.

"Actually May-bella, Maybella." Ash cleared his throat, trying to cover his mistake again. "Now that… _she_ is…um… _gone_. _You_ technically are the new bandolier."

Now, that she thought about it, he's right. Weeks have past since her mom died and May is her only blood family she's has the responsibility of the caravan. She wears the diklo.

She looks up only to see him walking away and another projectile object coming her way. It bounced off her nose softly and she scrambled to catch it. Holding a thornless vermillion colored rose in her hand he said over his shoulder, "That's for the show gypsy. Don't do anything you'll regret."

"Gaje!" May hollered back at his back.

May still fuming, Ash was shuffling his feet wondering when they were going to go. "Uh, May?"

She turned her head to him, fire still burning in her eyes. "So, when do you want to go? Should I get there first to spread the word that Madame Maybella is coming?"

Letting out a breath the fire extinguished. "Yeah, it'd be good to spread the word and when you're there you can work on your metalworking and have some items ready to sell." Her eyes happy and clear again.

"Great. I'll go on route 11 because it's faster and the caravan can't travel over those fishing bridges. I'll see you in a week or two?"

"I'll see you in a week or two."

**Lavender Town May 27, 1874**

'_Finally somewhere to relax.'_ The duchess thought to herself. The duchess, Misty, as she likes to be called, managed to get her three sisters to actually take care of their tenants and land.

The red-headed young woman wouldn't trust her sisters with feeding the meowth, but with her too stressed out and Daisy's promise that things won't fall apart without her, she decided to go to the best fishing spot in Kanto and relax.

Officially the land would be her eldest sister Daisy's responsibility but each and every one of her sisters are ditzy and absentminded and forgoed the responsibility leaving it to her, the youngest.

Not caring of her status she was wearing jeans and a modest short-sleeved maize blouse with a bright red belt unpacking in her rented room.

When she was done she sat on the creaky bed staring at her knees.

Cerulean is her home. She swam there, grew up there, and played there. It's now her responsibility. But it's not doing too well; they need money to keep things going. She can't bring herself to tax them more or make the tax bigger; they're struggling too.

There are two ways for the money problem to cease. One, either, somehow, miraculously, inherit/get/fall into some 2,000 dollars, or, two, get married.

Flopping back on the bed Misty groaned.

Sometimes she wishes her sisters actually stepped up to the plate- so to speak- and take on their responsibilities instead of leaving it to her. It's not a far stretch that she resents them a bit, who wouldn't? At 19 years old she already has grey hairs growing out of her scalp and worry wrinkles on her brow.

They make a laughing stock out of the Wiley name. They don't take any responsibility for themselves, they're silly, do anything they want even if it makes them look foolish, and they blame her for everything.

Any little mistake, any irresponsibility she made they throw it in her face. Which is very hypocritical when you think of all the ridiculous things they do and they berate _her_.

And now they are making her do what they never have to do in the name of Cerulean, the Wiley family, and responsibility.

Misty rolled over into her second-hand but clean pillow and moaned.

'_I don't want to get married.' _

**Route 7, Near the lake, May 27, 1874**

Resting next to a tranquil lake the trio stopped to rest for the night.

Gary was out getting firewood while Troublesome was washing by the lake, after she looked at her reflection in the still surface she started yelling, "My hair! My hair!"

Paul could hear her from his spot at the tree. Close enough that she has some semblance of privacy but near enough to see if she tries to make a run for it.

Paul, already done with his task of setting up camp, leaned against a tree, reclining.

The spot for the campfire was in the center of two sleeping bags and a tent to Troublesome's demand, evenly spaced out. The cooking supplies were out and ready to be used.

Closing his eyes he hears a faint echo-y giggle of a young girl from his memories. He can see a silhouette of a little 7-year old girl, still giggling and laughing.

Coming closer, the child's face is shadowed by a large straw hat but the long ringlets of amethyst hair are still bouncing around her undeveloped body.

Pushing her hat up he can see her charcoal colored irises framed by her large eyes and her sweet babyish face. Stroking a cheek still chubby from baby fat Paul picks up the little girl up in his arms so they're face to face.

Squealing she orders him to spin, obliging, he does. Giggling and whooping she demands to go faster and he does.

Then she's gone.

Disappeared.

He's no longer by the tree but in an empty space with his arms holding air. Nothing is around him, an endless expanse of white. All that is left is a faint echo of a giggle.

"Purple, Purple? Paul? Paul!" A different voice echoed through the great vastness. Sounding familiar he follows it, not wanting to stay here in the Hollow anymore.

Paul opened one bleary eye and then the other. His vision focused on an almost worried face with cobalt eyes.

"Hey, you were having a nightmare. What's wrong?"

His eyes scanned her; she looked cleaner and more fresh-faced since she tidied up. Her bangs were slightly damp and her hat was missing, as was her bustle and peplum.

"Hn. Nothing's wrong."

"So-rry, I was just worried. You had a constipated look on your face and grunting in your sleep. I just thought I should've woke you." Her brows were furrowed as she tried to disguise her insulted and hurt look. Unsuccessful.

"It's nothing, Troublesome."

"I have a name you know! It's _Dawn._ D-a-w-n, Dawn! So who was she?"

"Hm?"

"A male only gets this bothered if it's a girl. Who is she." The last part was a demand not a question.

"If I tell you will you be quiet?" She nodded her consent. "Fine. It's my sister Clarisse."

**Route 7, In the forest, May 27, 1874**

Gary was collecting dry firewood. Being by yourself and surrounded by nature is a great way to clear your thoughts and reflect.

Today he's thinking about different times with that girl. He's not ready to acknowledge her or put a name to those familiar eyes, for if he remembers her name then he has to recognize his mistakes he made with her.

The first time he saw her as children he thought she was nothing special. Plain brown hair and average looks, always picking flowers like some girl. But of course she was a girl, and girls were icky then.

One day she wasn't picking flowers she was just staring at one in late fall. Curious he went over there to see what was so special about this plant. It's just a plant.

She was lying on her stomach, chin propped up in the heel of her hand, in a little green and white-checkered dress, and singing softly to the plant. Standing over her shoulder he saw a foot tall and over a foot wide plant with purple flowers at the top, but she wasn't staring at the petals, she was gazing at the leaves. The leaves were ever so slowly, microscopically turning a shade of red-orange.

"What's this?" I asked shattering the silence and bending to pick the flower.

Instantly she stood up and pushed him flat on his bottom. "That is leadwort! Don't you know how rare it is here?" She asked him incredulously. He said he didn't and she responded that he was stupid. They were interpretable ever since.

As they grew they just grew closer together, he would get back from public school. With his grandfather's job as a Pokémon professor they stayed in middle class and the children weren't required to work.

But his friend was a different story. Her family couldn't afford to have her go to school, both her parents worked in their family flower shop barely getting enough in and she was a little flower girl, standing outside the shop with a basket of flowers selling them a penny apiece.

He would stop by the flower shop after school, buy a flower, teach her what he learned that day, then go and play.

Then one day it stopped. They became teenagers, the precipice of hormones. One day he saw a boy in town talking to her and he didn't like it. He just didn't. At that time of immaturity he couldn't put a name to the emotion he was feeling, now that he's older he recognizes it as jealousy. But yet still too stubborn to realize what it was for. He chalked it up to that she was his friend first.

After that afternoon he started to attract looks from girls and he would walk with them, at least once a week. He would walk past the flower shop and see her look of hurt and confusion, but ignored it and just take a different girl the next time.

After that went on for a while he realized that his childhood friend was no longer looking at him in that way anymore, in fact she wasn't looking at him at _all_ anymore. She moved inside and away from the windows. Away from him.

A whisper of tones whistled past his ears. His head jerked up, thinking it was his delusion, but it sounded just like her singing to the plants.

His head whipping back and forth he took a couple of tentative steps. He saw a shadow move in the corner of his eye and another round of notes. Whirling his head, he swore to Arceus, Mew, and Giratina he saw a flick of her brown hair.

He ran and followed the shadow. Speeding through the forest the singing stopped he and started to hear footsteps. Running footsteps. He followed the sound and knew he started to get closer when he could hear labored pants. Seeing a light up ahead he knew that the edge of the forest is was coming and she won't be able to hide in plain sight.

Bursting through the tree edge he was on the other side of the lake with no one in sight.

'_Maybe I am getting delusional.'_ He thought to himself. On the wind he could still hear a faint lyric.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**A**-**U**-**T**-**H**-**O**-**R**-**S**-**N**-**O**-**T**-**E**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: I really have no idea. It's 1:25 a.m. and my brain's fried right now. **

**I'm trying to balance Pokémon with the life of Gypsies and yes you are learning their lifestyle somewhat. White is for mourning and grief and the bright colors stand for… well… life. I changed it a bit because the diklo is a headscarf only for marriage.**

**Bandolier is basically in charge of the familiya, which is family and extended family.**

**Gaje is a non-gypsy**

**Never, never, **_**never**_** mention the name of someone dead. You are supposed to cut **_**all**_** reminders of the *****whispers*****_dead_ person.**

**Wiley is Old English for 'water meadow'**

**To be honest I was totally messing with Paul and Gary's heads today/night/morning ugh!**

**Today's the last day of school for me whahooo! So that means more updates! XD yaay! Except at this time of the morning/night/whatever NEVER again.**

**I just looked up Leaf/Blue/Green and in the manga she was actually a thief. I did not do that on purpose, but isn't that awesome?! She is Leaf and not the colored person, just a happy coincidence. **

**I also research a lot… so author's notes, if you are reading this, is full of stuff that might be helpful. Tell me if something's wrong or out of the time frame! **

**Follow, Favorite, Review Please! Remember required ONE review per chapter! Thank you for the 7 reviews *Tired squeal* I was super duper happy! XD Love you guys! **

**Now I'm going to sleep zzzz *snore***

**Update 6/5/13: Okay bonus points if anyone read this atrocious thing. (the A/N's) and wow. I sounded a ****little racist there talking about Leaf hahaha that's what no sleep gets you.**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews XD it made me ecstatic! Thank you for all the nice things said :3**

**My friend DragynMagic just started her first story on FF! It's an OC companion story to my OC story so give it a try! **


	4. The Morning Cometh

"**Sometimes, when love is found,**

**It is despite the most inscrutable of circumstances.**

**It isn't always sought or even willingly given.**

**More often or not, it is merely… **_**discovered**_**.**

**And, always, it is beautiful."**

**-Melissa Kean**

**Route 7, In the woods, May 27-28, 1874, Night**

'_Breathe, Leaf. Just breathe.'_ She commanded herself. Holding her breath she jumped from her branch to the sturdiest looking one in front of her. With the help of Jigglypuff of course.

Of course they she ends up getting chased by some loud Pokémon. That's just her luck. If that thing was any louder it would've alerted some campers or someone.

Wary of the ground, Leaf continued to travel by tree and air. She has a dress for public use but alone she prefers not sweating like a tepig.

Traveling at night is the best way to go undetected and get somewhere fast.

Reaching the edge of the woods Leaf spotted the guard entrance from her perch. She won't be able to pass by at this time at night, the guards will have everything locked up. And she's too impatient to wait till morning.

"Jigglypuff, fly." She whispered to the balloon Pokémon.

Sucking in air and blowing itself up, it became rounder and inflated. Hovering right in front of Leaf, Leaf grasped her Pokémon's little feet and Jigglypuff brought them higher, flying above the guard station.

It's a great way of travel it's faster and easier to get onto her Pokémon than climbing onto a back of a bird Pokémon. In fact that's how she got away from the wild Pokémon chasing her earlier that day.

Looking around to the ground from her height she saw tiny people and Pokémon. Peering behind her she saw the lake she passed and saw a small campfire on the other side of the lake away from the woods.

It's a good thing they were on the other side they might've decided to check out all the noise. After she escaped whatever rampaging beast following her she didn't bother waiting around for it, just ordered Jigglypuff to fly away as fast as she could.

Almost on the other side of the post she saw a wagon on the road going to Saffron City. Even from her elevation she could see the bright colors, the whole was red and trimmed in gold paint. The sky blue wheels were turning as it was being towed by a tauros in front. Surprisingly no _person_ was steering it.

A _Pokémon_ was.

In the drivers seat was a bulbasaur. Its two vines from its bulb were clutching the reins as it was grinning and it looked to be singing a little tune. It was petite and it had two little green hearts on its forehead.

Still staring at the bizarre picture before her she shook her head in wonder as she touched down on the other side.

**Saffron City, In an Inn, May 28, 1874, Night**

Drew was still thinking about the gypsy girl laying in bed when he should be asleep.

Something about her intrigued him. She was a little mystery ready to be solved.

She didn't look like a typical gypsy. When his mother reluctantly told him she saw one he imagined someone completely different.

The lighting wasn't very good in the wagon she calls a caravan, he couldn't see all that well but he was surprised about how… non-exotic, she looked.

He couldn't very well say plain. She wasn't plain at all. Just… not what he was expecting.

Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Something he wants but can't find out.

And that boy as her companion. They're obviously not siblings, they can't be. Not one feature about them matches. Not even the subtle facet of bone structure, hands, little things that one misses when not looking carefully.

They didn't act like they were lovers. They acted like they knew each other since their youth. Which is another conundrum. Who is he to her?

Coupled with her personality, can someone be that contrary? Can someone be a rock to weather the storm yet be a storm herself? That also spits fire.

He chuckled at the image of her eyes ablaze shooting daggers at him. He didn't fear the young woman's anger, it amused him. Made him laugh.

She was an enigma. He can't wrap his head around it. Why is he even thinking about her? He'd done his job. He warned her. He let her know that he was onto her. He even threatened her for Arceussakes! And he still can't stop thinking about her.

He needs to get to sleep. Forget about Madame Maybella. He has a big day ahead of him tomorrow. Going to charities, visiting orphanages, finding his father. Nothing out of the ordinary.

His father was –key word was- a businessman, a merchant. A good one at that. He's one of the top traders between the regions before he disappeared.

Yes, he disappeared. No, there was no sign of struggle. No, there was no body. And absolutely not, would he abandon his family. He loved his son and his wife, he wouldn't just up and leave. He just left for business in Kanto one day and never returned.

Before he vanished Drew's father accumulated a lot of money and put them in good stocks. With his booming trading business they were set for life. He left Drew with a decent inheritance and the business if he took care of his mother if she was still living.

Handing the so-called reins in capable hands until he is back, he set off for Kanto to look for evidence of his father. But not before making a promise to his mother for looking at charities and orphanages.

"_We have so much money we don't know what to do with. Give some to charities, Drew. It's the least we can do." _

She's always thinking of others, it makes what _Madame Maybella_ did so much worse. Taking a poor lady's money for a phony-baloney séance and telling her, her missing husband might still be living.

_Great now I'm back to thinking about _her_ again. _

That's what mysteries do, they stay in the back of your mind and when you least expect it you're thinking about them again until you solve it. It niggles and draws attention until you just have to give in and find out what secrets it reveals.

Well, Drew always _did_ like mysteries.

**Route 11, May 28, 1874, Daybreak**

Ash was walking to the bridges. It was dawn, the sun was just peeking out from over the horizon turning the wispy clouds pink, orange, and a golden yellow. Getting to Lavender town will, in theory, only take him a day or two. Those bridges are a shortcut.

When he gets their he'll talk up the caravan and Madame Maybella and make his trinkets to sell, and after a day or two May will come into town. She really could be here right after him, considering she's going by the caravan, but she's doing some palm reading in Saffron for some extra cash.

In the gypsy lifestyle it's the men that are craftsmen and the women who work most with the gajes with the fortune telling and sell what the men make, they are also in charge of the money.

For the gajes that's backwards, it's the men that are in charge of most everything and the women who are just ornaments, in most cases.

Ash likes the gypsy way better. It's more equal. Women can be craftsmen if they want and men can sell their wares, but it's also logical to say that women seem more trustworthy to the gajes because they view them as not a threat.

He's not that good at making things, as there was no male to teach him growing up. It was just him, Caroline, May, and later on, Brock. He can make little magical charms for protection or luck but even then he needs an old instruction book to help identify the correct plants.

Thinking of his surrogate family he remembers that whenever May or him ever asked Caroline about how they got here she would always give them a funny smile. He always called it her story smile.

Closing his eyes he remembers one particular night when the two children asked for their story.

_Caroline laughs and smiles her story smile, beckoning her children closer she settles both around her on the floor of the caravan. May at 10 and Ash at 11, always ready for a story. _

"_We were in Hoenn when I had Mai-Mai, at Lake May in fact, so her father decided to name her after where she was born." Her eyes got a little misty and wistful, remembering her loving husband._

"_We stayed in Hoenn for about 3 years before we moved to Kanto." Caroline cleared her throat. "When we were there a year later, there was a terrible raid on the gypsy camp and Mai-Mai and I were separated from your father and-" She coughed cleared her throat again. "We hid and in the aftermath only May and I were left and May's daddy was missing." _

_She smiled and leaned down to cup Ash's face. "But something good came of that and we found you. You couldn't be older than 5, just sitting in the tall grass, waiting for us to find you."_

He brings up his hand to cover up a yawn, he's not much of a morning person, but he couldn't seem to make himself to sleep in.

Eyes still closed he ends up walking face first into a tree.

…Maybe it's for the best to remember childhood memories with his eyes open.

**Lavender Town, May 28, 1874, Daybreak**

Rising and stretching out of bed Misty ruffles her orange hair before getting dressed to go fishing.

The morning is the best part of the day to go fishing, it might be an old wives' tale but there is a tranquility of fishing in early morn.

Just sitting on a bridge with her feet dangling into the water, toes just skimming the top with the fishing bobber riding the subtle waves. Her special Misty lure swaying temptingly in the water waiting for the water Pokémon to snatch it up. Feeling the warmth of the faint morning sunlight as it skips over the top of the water. And the feeling of victory when she reels in a successful catch.

She can practically feel the saltwater mist on her face now. Excited, she grabs her Super Pole and tackle box and runs out the door to the bridges.

**Saffron City, May 28, 1874, Morning**

"Great job Bulbasaur, take a good rest." Her bulbasaur grinned and exclaimed the last part of its name before being enveloped in a white light.

May closed the top part of the gunmetal grey Pokéball and twisting the top red button to lock it. Putting the Pokéball into her cloth bag she gathered some Pokéfood to feed Ash's tauros.

When she was too tired to see straight she allowed Bulbasaur to drive the caravan. Was it a bad idea? Probably. But Bulbasaur took advantage of her weakened state! At least they got there in one piece.

After feeding the bull-like Pokémon she went in and got the sign advertising "Palm Readings" in fancy script and hooked it outside the caravan. Going inside again she searched for something to eat. Finding some noodles and herbs she went to the little portable stand and cast iron pot in the back. Outside she set up a cooking fire and let loose her Wartortle and had it fill the pot over the fire with water.

Forgetting the noodles she went inside and kicked something hard across the floor. It was her skirt from yesterday, during the night she changed into a red and purple off-the-shoulder top with puffy sleeves that ends just under her bellybutton and a floor length purple skirt with metallic silver threads.

Picking up her skirt she found a book. It had leather binding and pocket sized. Nothing fancy or too ostentatious and she completely forgot what it was or how it got into her skirt.

Opening up the book she looked onto the first page and abruptly shut it and threw it across the small space.

It was her mother's private journal. After they are dead, one is supposed to completely erase the departed's existence from life. They can't say their name for fear that they will come back to haunt their family. They release their Pokémon, and that journal should have been destroyed at her mother's funeral!

Sadly May has never felt the Gypsy belief in her bones like some of the others that she met. There was always some hint of doubt, and now, with her mother's journal just a few feet away from her, the curiosity and need to reconnect with her mother is too great for traditional beliefs.

Creeping forward, like the journal might suddenly spring open with her mother's ghost, or a tentacool, she approached the forbidden book.

Holding it lightly in her hands she opened it to a random page and started reading the curling script.

The young gypsy woman gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Dropping the book her remaining hand flew to her mouth like its partner.

The journal fell with a dull thud and landed on its spine turning a few pages on its own but staying open.

'_Oh my Mew. Oh my Mew. What am I going to say? He's going to leave. I'll be all alone, with no one. The last of my family. How am I going to look him in the eye and tell Ash that Mom-"_

"Hey! Your water's boiling over out here!" A female voice shouted.

Whirling around May ran out of her home, glad to be able to put off the inevitable for a short time.

When her bare feet landed in the dirt she saw a girl her age with spring green eyes, long chocolate hair with shades of gold and hints of red, heart-shaped face, upturned nose, and petite figure standing defensively just beyond the bubbling pot, watching it warily.

"Aahh!" May shouted. She ran inside, grabbed a Pokéball, twisting the top as she returned, and released her Blaziken. "Blaziken help!"

"Bla!" It crowed. Jumping on powerful legs it landed near the heated cauldron, undeterred by the searing water and blistering temperature, grabbed the fiery vessel and dumped out the water a safe distance away.

Letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding she thanked her starter and tossed him a berry for a treat.

Turning to the girl May laughed nervously and put a hand behind her head. "I was trying to make noodles."

The unknown girl cracked a smile and laughed heartily. "Didn't go too well did it."

May laughed along. "No, I don't suppose it did. Thanks for the save. I'm May. You?"

The girl smiled a lopsided smile and closed some of the distance between them. When she was a few feet away she introduced herself. "My name's Yuuna, but you can call me Leaf."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**A**-**U**-**T**-**H**-**O**-**R**-**S**-**N**-**O**-**T**-**E**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: *****Gasp* I changed Leaf's name! :O Hehehe Yuuna means 'Our gentle green leaf' in Japanese.**

**And apparently when I said more updates I meant more stories -,-' hehe anyways my best friend DragynMagic and I are collaborating on an OC story. It's about this girl and she has to protect Soul Butterflies from the Devourers. If you want just read it. **

**She did the cover art!**

**Thank you ****Catrina7077 and Megdizzle ****for reviewing! Yes there's going to be drama and it is surprising for Ash being a Maple, shocked ya there didn't I? ;)**

**I was totally going to say something else but I forgot…**

**Well I'm going to take the ACTs tomorrow :O wish me luck! It wasn't what I was going to say but I said it!**


	5. Saffron City

"**Sometimes, when love is found,**

**It is despite the most inscrutable of circumstances.**

**It isn't always sought or even willingly given.**

**More often or not, it is merely… **_**discovered**_**.**

**And, always, it is beautiful."**

**-Melissa Kean**

**Saffron City, Kadabra's Kids, May 28, 1874**

Drew was inside the Saffron City's orphanage, Kadabra's Kids. They were all running wild, screaming, fighting, and playing. An intense game of tag was occurring in the backyard when it was moved indoors. Quickly moving out of the way Drew side-stepped just in time to avoid being crashed into by a couple of 7-year olds.

The squealing and screeching faded as they ran after each other in another part of the house. A group of little girls were quietly playing with hand-me-down dolls in a corner. Twins were sitting and chatting together, one in yellow and one in pink. He doesn't know which one is which.

Another group of boys were play battling with each other using their friends as Pokémon. One claimed the other was cheating and thus fighting ensued. A little boy was by himself reading in a corner away from the other roughhousers.

The place itself was holding up pretty well, the walls could use another paint job, the steps were creaky, he heard that the roof leaks, everything had that worn look, and above all it all needed a good scrub down.

All in all it looked pretty good, the walls painted a cheery but faded yellow, nothing looks like it's falling to pieces, good lighting from the wide windows, the wooden tables and benches in the dining room were sturdy.

The matron was very nice and motherly, kind and patient, and no child looks underfed or sick, all healthy and running about.

Drew gave the caretaker a generous amount of 1,000 dollars. She sputtered and said that was too much and that they are well taken care of, but he insisted saying that he had more than enough money in the bank. The maternally woman teared up and thanked him. She was going to gather the ragamuffins together to thank him properly; she was gone for 30 minutes before he figured she wasn't coming back from chasing the children around.

Thinking it's most likely better for him to leave she came running around the corner from the hallway to where he was standing in the middle of the dining room.

She didn't even see him when she called, "Nathaniel! Nathaniel!"

The merchant strode over. "Is there a problem?"

She shook her head absently, her head stalled, thinking about something. Coming to a decision she turned to him. "Actually yes, I have all of them accounted for except for one. Could you please help me find him, I'm afraid that he's the type to go wandering off when something catches his fancy."

He nodded. "Of course. What does the boy look like?"

"He has dark blue hair, he insists on keeping it shaggy looking and won't let me cut his hair," she sighed, "boys, anyway, he has dark brown eyes, almost black, 12-years old, round face, kind of short for his age, he squints a lot, his name is Nathaniel but he answers to Nat by his friends."

Drew nods. "I'll find him." Going out the back door Drew started his search for the lost kid.

**Saffron City, May 28, 1874**

A young boy sighed. _'Where did he go?'_ He thought to himself. His friend has been with him since as far as he can remember. He doesn't remember anything about his family only flashes of fuzzy images and feelings.

Sometimes the boy wonders if the memories are real or just a trick made by his mind.

He starts searching the undergrowth for his friend, squinting to see past the fuzzy blurriness.

**Saffron City, May 28, 1874**

"Leaf, huh." May mused. "In the Gypsy language we would call you Patia, but I'm sure you wouldn't want that." The gypsy girl grinned. "So what brings you to my humble abode?"

She and the breakfast savior, Leaf, were having breakfast across from each other eating the noodles. Leaf slurped up some noodles before answering.

"Well my curiosity got the better of me when I saw your 'abode,'" Leaf set her bowl on her lap to mime air quotes around abode. "Come into town but a Pokémon was driving."

May laughed uncomfortably at her decision to let Bulbasaur drive. "Yeah, she wanted to and I was tired, so she let me."

Leaf raised an eyebrow.

"I mean _I_ let _her_. Hehehe." The girl opposite of her just looked at her amusedly.

"So," May said abruptly, "what brings you to Saffron?"

Leaf looked away, "umm, not much. Wanted to see other places, I guess." The thief looked back to the gypsy. "Would it be too forward of me to ask to travel with you?"

Leaf saw that her inquisition was a bit shocking to the fortune-teller but she could see excitement and …relief?

It's probably the most fastest and easiest way to travel. Jigglypuff gets tired and by foot isn't fast enough to get away from Gary. Plus it'll be fun traveling with this girl, she's nice enough, and for once, in a long time, she'll have a companion her age. Maybe a friend.

Finished with her third bowl of noodles, Leaf had no idea where that girl can store it, May perked up excitedly. "Want me to read your palm?"

Blinking a few times the long-haired brunette offered her hand. "Uh, sure."

Flicking a braid over her shoulder May moved over to Leaf's log and hunched over her hand, taking it in her own and scrutinizing it.

"This here," the gypsy traced said line. "The one that curves around your thumb is your life line. You see, it's fairly straight and is close to the side of your palm, it means you're very cautious in nature and is a sign of a limited exploration of love.

"Your head line the one closest to your life line and goes across your palm is deep, long, and stretches across the palm, again fairly straight. You are logical and have realistic way of thinking." Tracing the last important line, the heart line, the fortune-teller continues.

"Your heart line extends across your palm. You tend to love people who you respect and put them on a pedestal, so you think they are above you. It's parallel to your head line which means you have strong emotional control."

Rubbing her hand on the back of Leaf's she asked, "do you normally have dry hands?" The read-ee nodded. "Your have long fingers, square-shaped palms, and typically dry. You have an air hand, my friend. Intellectual, curious, chock full of ideas, tends to be stressed, great communicators." The read-er swatted at the read-ee's arm. "Remember to talk about your feelings, your boyfriend isn't psychic."

"Who said that I have a beau? My hand?"

The palm-reader smirked. "No. Your eyes." She winked. "It's obvious. Or at least you're in love with someone." The psychic giggled.

"That is not true! And besides you said I'm a great communicator. I don't talk to people."

"You're talking to me." She laughed again. "You are clearly confident, and I bet my last dollar that _when_ you talk, people listen." She stuck her tongue out childishly and blew a Razz berry at her. "And you are definitely in love. Now, that I basically read your soul… of course you can come with me! I'm headed to Lavender Town to meet up with my brother. It'll be so much fun!"

Before Leaf could even react May got up and dashed inside for more noodles, excitement makes her hungry.

May is genuinely relived that Leaf is coming with her. When she has to tell Ash she doesn't want to be alone. If she's going to lose her last bit of family maybe a friend well cushion the blow.

Now that she thinks about it fear and nervousness makes her hungry as well.

**Saffron City, May 28, 1874**

It took them longer to get to Saffron than they thought because the pickpocket wouldn't get out of her tent because of having bed-head.

It wasn't too long, they still made it before noon, but having to deal with her frantic cries from her tent and unable to do anything about it, partially because she would screech that if either one of them came in she would kill them, was exhausting. Even Paul was showing some impatience other than his normal neutral expression.

Gary is betting that that girl would even give Paul a run for his money. It might be good for the guy; he doesn't let anything faze him. He needs to let loose once and a while.

After they get rid of Miss Bed-Head he's going to take Paul to have some fun. Which translates to girls and alcohol.

At the Pokémon center they use the carrier pidgey to confirm that Dawn is who she says she is by sending a message to the owner of Glameow's Glamorous Dresses, who she says is her mother. In a day or two they'll receive an answer. All they have to do is wait.

At the 'Center Gary was elected to stock up on more supplies by Paul. Which in other words, to scope out dirt on this new crime organization, where they are, what they are, and what's their purpose.

Walking around pretending to window shop he listened in on the gossip traveling about.

He learned little about this secret society but that they go by Team Rocket and steal and sell rare Pokémon. Other than that, not much on the organization itself.

They had a lead in Celadon but that went kaput. It dried up and didn't go anywhere, a big waste of time. Only the person that tried to pickpocket Gary was the only hint of a crime in that city. Perfectly clean and polished with no crime lords in sight.

What's the world coming to when you go to a big city and don't find any major criminal activity!

Picking up some quick stuff like potions and food he heads back. He wasn't watching where he was going, too absorbed in the thoughts of Team Rocket, and barreled head first into someone.

They stumbled back a few steps and apologized simultaneously. "It was my fault." They synchronized.

Looking at the man before him Gary evaluated his unintentional victim. Good looking, nearly matched him in the looks department, muscular without looking like the Hulk but certainly not a wimp either, defined jaw and a businessman look, green eyes with hair to match. If it weren't for the green hair, maybe, he would look as handsome as Gary. Or maybe he looks good because of it.

Drew looked at the guy he ran into. He had the same build as he did, a smidgen taller though, though it might be the hair. His hair was classified as brown but the highlights of auburn made it look more reddish-brown in the sunlight, and it stuck up in all wayward directions. It stuck up like fire sticks up on a cyndaquil's back.

Drew was still looking for the kid that was loose. He was pretty sure he was close to finding him when he saw a piece of green fabric snagged on a bush, probably from the kid's shirt.

Looking at the man's black eyes he wondered if he could've seen a trace of the kid.

"Have you seen a child with dark blue hair, dark brown almost black eyes, around 12? I'm looking for him. He's from the orphanage." The emerald man enquired Gary.

Gary shook his head. "Sorry. Haven't seen any kid."

The man he ran into sighed and flicked his bangs out of his eyes. "Thanks, anyway. I got to find this kid. See ya."

"Smell ya later." The guy shot him a weird look before departing. Oh, yeah, like flicking your hair is normal. His catch phrase isn't so strange.

Heading back to the 'Center he happens to go a longer way around. Looking at his surroundings he noticed a bright red wagon on the edge of the city. On the side of the vehicle painted in a curly fancy script were the words. "Gypsy Caravan" and smaller print under it was "With Madame Maybella". Hmm, maybe that would be fun, but later he wants to get back to his partner to discuss what he heard that day. Maybe if they stay in town for a while.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**A**-**U**-**T**-**H**-**O**-**R**-**S**-**N**-**O**-**T**-**E**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: How is it that I'm always writing at the morning/night. I have no idea. I was going to update sooner but my neighbor's grandkids came by wanting to play, 11 and 7, how can you say no to that! Then another neighbor came by and just gave us 4 tickets to see Superman. Good movie but seriously **_**NO ONE**_** recognizes him because he just puts glasses on?! Seriously!**

**I remembered what I was going to say! So I changed the summary to a poem thing. What you guys think? Can anyone guess what line is who? Predictions?**

**I also researched palm readings and I believe that they are accurate.**

**I also discovered you can edit the cover art! XD**

**I have a story up called Cupid Boot Camp. If your curious just look it up. **

**For ****Iloveikari**** I'm sorry if I offended you, it just kinda threw me for a loop. To be honest am confused at what I said myself. I meant that people don't have to be in a relationship (this is for the story) and I will try to incorporate them but I'm not sure how yet… But it will happen. I feel guilty if I think I offended someone. :( Sorry.**

**Megdizzle Thanks! I hope you did well too!**

**Thank you for bearing with me. I'll get better at this I promise. Gracias and good night/morning.**


	6. I don't know you

"**Sometimes, when love is found,**

**It is despite the most inscrutable of circumstances.**

**It isn't always sought or even willingly given.**

**More often or not, it is merely… **_**discovered**_**.**

**And, always, it is beautiful."**

**-Melissa Kean**

**A/N: This chapter might shock you ;) mwhahahahaha!**

**Saffron City, Pokémon Center, May 28, 1874**

A young girl and a young man sat across each other, awkwardly, at a table. The young man was obviously a guard by indication of his uniform. His arms were crossed across his chest watching the young girl dressed in pink fidget in her seat.

She adjusted her hat and threaded her fingers together. She looked up at him. "Soooo… what now?"

He shrugs. "Wait for the letter. Depending on what it says either let you go or put you in jail."

"Okay…" She paused. "So where are you from?" His look was unfathomable. "What's your family like?" He didn't say anything. "Come on! I'm bored! Talk to me." She pleaded.

He was unfazed.

"Do you talk at _all_?" She asked exasperated, not really expecting an answer.

With a bored expression he spoke. "I talk when I have something to say."

Dawn was pleasantly surprised when he answered. "So you act like a strong silent type." Paul quirked a brow.

The young traveler shook her head. "Talking with you is like a game of charades." She perked up in her seat. "Ooh! We could play charades! I talk and I guess what your saying back." She grinned at him.

He gave her another look. "I'll take that as a yes." Ignoring the fact that he didn't necessarily agree.

She steepled her fingers together against her lips. "So are you from… Kanto?" No reaction. "Hoenn?" Nothing. "Sinnoh?" A slight tightening around his lips. "Ah-ha! Sinnoh. Me too! Of course you already knew that."

She regarded him. She was always a good judge of character. She's just a people person; she has a talent for reading people so she has confidence that she can play this game of hers with him quite easily. "Hmmm… I bet… you're from Veilstone City."

His eyebrows touched his hairline. It was a good guess. He hates to admit it but this game is actually fun. He actually gets to have a conversation without having to say anything.

"I knew it! You have that hardened city aura around you. Hmm. I know you have a sister… any other siblings? Younger brother?"

His head shook a slight negative but his mouth held the smallest hint of a smile. "Older brother."

"Hey! You're the one that didn't want to talk. Don't speak." She hmmed and hawed again. "Older brother?"

He rolled his eyes with an infuriated sigh. She retaliated by sticking her tongue out at him.

"How old is he? 35? 36?"

Paul pinned her with a glare. "How old do you think I am?"

She waved a hand carelessly as if she's brushing the question away. "Oh, late twenty's early thirties maybe."

"I'm 19. My brother is 22."

Her eyes were wide. "Oh. Oh. Well. I'm sorry. You just act so mature…"

"Don't strain yourself thinking." He muttered.

"Hey!" She kicked his leg underneath the table. "I heard that!"

He didn't even wince. "If I'm that old you're probably 13."

She kicked him again. "I'm 17!"

"Quit kicking me, Troublesome."

"My name is DAWN!" Angry, she got up and proceeded to leave the 'Center. Calmly Paul followed not that far behind.

Outside, the two stubborn people were bombarded with falling paper. A spearow dropped a letter at the two and flew away before they could see the Tiny Bird Pokémon.

Dawn was the one that caught the note. "Hey, that was fast." She unrolled it and read what was written but it wasn't for her.

_Dear Daddy,_

_How are you? I am fine. Auntie Clarisse is being very nice and kind. I'm training like you told me to. Ella learned ThunderShock! I hope you come home soon Daddy. I miss you._

_Love, your daughter, Sara_

_P.S. Auntie Clarisse said to "Get your butt back home, Paul." And Uncle Reggie said to "Have a good time and meet a girl." _

Mouth agape at what she read Dawn turned to Paul who was waiting questionably.

Swallowing to wet her suddenly dry mouth she spoke in a hoarse whisper. "You're a dad?"

**Route 12, May 28, 1874**

Ash was making good time. In just a few hours he will make it to Lavender Town.

As he walked on the bridges crowded with fisherpeople he didn't make much notice because they were so much more focused on their catch, and when they did challenge him Pikachu made quick work of their Water-Types.

He was nonchalantly walking along with Pikachu trotting along besides him when someone challenged him.

The fisherman was around his age, maybe older, holding his pole against his shoulder with a feebas lure. "Hey! I challenge you to a battle!"

He was blocking the path and Ash would gladly take him up for the challenge but Pikachu was tiring from the previous battles.

"I would like to but I'd rather not. My Pokémon has been battling all day and is tired. So could we just…" He made a hand gesture for them to go.

The man set his pole down and reaffirmed his stance, crossing his arms. "Battle me and you'll go."

The gypsy boy sighed and felt a tugging on his pants leg. He looked down to see Pikachu with a determined stare, cheeks sparking with energy. "You want to go, buddy?"

"Pika pi pi chu." The little electric mouse put up his little fists resolutely.

He turned back to the fisherman. "Alright. One-on-one. Ready, buddy?"

His only Pokémon darted in front of his trainer cheeks sparking in excitement, his tail up for balance.

The opponent turned the knob on his Pokéball and out came a quagsire. The water fish Pokémon didn't move and sat there smiling and staring into nothing, lost in its random thoughts.

Feeling time press down on him Ash ordered an Iron Tail. Pikachu zipped forward with its tail glowing a metallic color and jumped, doing front flips in the air for more momentum Pikachu's tail was about to connect with the blue Pokémon's head.

The quagsire's dumb smile turned almost cruel and his eyes brutal, quick as a flash it brought up its fins and latched onto Pikachu's tail before it could connect. Then, still holding onto the mouse's tail, spun it around before launching it in the air and Slamming him in the water.

"Quagsire Yawn!" The blue bipedal opened its mouth in a large Yawn, a Yawn cloud making its way to the wet electric type. Ash fought a yawn himself as he commanded Pikachu to swim under the water to avoid the attack.

"Quagsire, use Surf." The fisherman instructed.

"Are you crazy! The ocean is right out there! Are you trying to drown him?!" Outraged, Ash charged forward and pushed the man back making the lunatic lose his fishing hat revealing dirty brown hair.

He just pushed Ash back making him stumble when he got too close to the edge. "Surf!"

"Pikachu!" It was like he was trying to wash him out to sea! Pikachu was already tired from battling all day and he took a hard hit, his little Pokémon won't last long.

Like an idiot that he is Ash dove into the water to grab his buddy while the Quagsire was building his surf. Swimming with one arm and the other holding his friend he just grabbed the dock with his fingers when he heard, "Sire!" And the quagsire unleashed the attack.

Coming right at him and his Pokémon a giant wall of water was barreling faster and faster. Praying to Arceus, Mew, Lugia, and whatever other Pokémon deity there is out there he hoped that this ginormous wave wouldn't send them isolated in the middle of the ocean.

Closing his eyes and protecting Pikachu with his body the wave collided and swept them off. Keeping himself curled around Pikachu they held their breath. Feeling himself knocking into other things that the powerful move took with it, he felt branches scratch at him and debris batter his body. He felt something brush his body, whatever it was guiding his inept form, he couldn't tell if it was up or down, left or right, his lungs were close to bursting.

Then he felt air.

He bobbed up on the surface, the duo gasped in air for their starving lungs. Vision bleary with water he saw a couple of Pokémon waving, greeting him. Turning around he saw that they weren't saying hello but warning him. Throwing Pikachu toward them, the abandoned trunk of a tree rammed him.

Then he floated towards the blissful darkness.

**Farther up Route 12, May 28, 1874**

A bright green Pokémon with yellow hands, belly, throat, and toes, bright pink cheeks and a single antennae bobbing came up to his trainer. Next to him a fish-like Pokémon mainly white with orange markings and a smallish horn in the middle of its forehead bobbed right after.

The sea-green eyed carrot top leaned forward, still holding onto her fishing pole.

She smiled at them. "Check if there's any good catches out there please."

With shouts of their names they took off.

She watched and smiled at them swim off until they just became tiny specks in the distance. Going back to her fishing she reeled in her pole and added her special Misty lure. It was of her in a cute pose winking with the signature victory sign.

It was the spitting image of Misty, right down to the special color of her eyes, and it never failed to bring in unique Pokémon. Although it did bring in her psyduck and that might be a mark against it, but nonetheless it's lucky.

After a few peaceful moments of sending back krabbys and magikarp she felt the water move around her legs. It was a wave. It obviously came from downstream but powerful enough that people upstream felt a few aftereffects. The water rose high enough to make the bridge that she was sitting on disappear.

Misty didn't do anything but blink a few times and exude a small breathy, "huh?"

After the water receded she looked questionably downstream, wondering what the other fisherpeople were doing. To her surprise she saw a hat travel down.

The bill and the back were red while the front was white. Stooping down to scoop it out of the water, on closer inspection on the bill was a small, crudely stitched, black R.

Realization hit Misty like a Water Gun. Team Rocket. They have been causing trouble in Cerulean. Mistreating Pokémon, forcing strong trainers to either join or they're not seen again, kidnapping trainers' Pokémon, and a whole plethora of things.

There must be a grunt on the bridges that caused the strange water habit.

"Toed, toed." Misty looked down at her politoed. She could see the frog Pokémon was a little panicked; it's brown eyes wide.

"Hey, Politoed." She cooed soothingly, "What's wrong? Where's Goldeen?"

As if on cue said Pokémon came up but something was on her back. It was a little yellow ball of fuzz.

"What do ya got there?" Her goldeen swam closer for her inspection. Misty picked up the small, tuckered-out, ball of fuzz and saw that it was a pikachu.

Cradling it in an arm she looked at her faithful Pokémon. "What happened?"

Politoed gestured to her pole swimming around the line. Confused, but not asking questions she grabbed the pole. Both the aquatic Pokémon swam off somewhere.

Waiting anxiously and confused on what is happening she gently set the knocked-out Pokémon down to get a better grip on the pole.

Politoed popped up again and instantly the pole got a tug, hard enough that it almost got ripped out of her grip. Pulling back with all her might she reeled in whatever her Pokémon wanted her to catch.

Until her arms were tired and sore a soaking black head came up. Eyes wide, she grabbed the boy's shirt and dragged him onto the bridge.

His breathing was shallow and his simple clothes were drenched. The colorful material was plastered onto his body outlining his thin frame. It doesn't look like he eats much or at least anything nutritious.

It occurred to her. Is he from Team Rocket? Did he cause the wave and it backfired on him? But she just can't leave him to catch pneumonia and die.

Resolute, she grabbed the unconscious boy and dragged him on land; she placed the pikachu on his chest and asked her Pokémon to watch her stuff.

Dragging his body to where she is staying, grunting with effort, she thought, _"He's a lot heavier than he looks."_

**Undisclosed location, May 28, 1874**

She sat in her elegant chair near the fire staring wistfully at his picture. She sighs, tracing the frame.

Moving her feet from the marble flooring she tucks them under her on the red cushions. Watching the flames cast a golden glow across his smiling face.

She heard her all-in-one butler, helper, and maid open the door for her old friend.

He walked towards her in slow steps; she didn't even look up from her nostalgia. Only when he sat at the matching couch to her chair she looked up with sad eyes.

"He's not coming back."

The woman sighed. "I know. But as a mother I can't help but hope."

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I understand, but you need to accept that he's gone."

Her brown eyes had tears in them and she looked up into her friend's face. "I can't." she whispered. "I can't help but feel that he's alive and hope that he somehow comes back home."

He sighs, "I'm sorry. But for these grown men, who don't even resemble Aaron, coming in here to masquerade as him all grown up… it's hurting you."

Calmly but assuredly the lady says, "I can take it." She takes a bracing breath. "If a hundred of thousands of imposters is what I have to go through to find my son again I will. If I have the smallest chance in the Distortion World I will take it. I can stay strong until I get my Aaron back again."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**A**-**U**-**T**-**H**-**O**-**R**-**S**-**N**-**O**-**T**-**E**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: I think that you can see where I'm going with this ;)**

**I had a freaking epiphany last night for the ending! You guys are gonna love it! XD**

**C'mon, c'mon predictions? What do you think is going to happen? No answer is a bad answer… Unless it's completely off base and just random… then it's stupid :P kidding kidding ;)**


	7. More Drama!

**A/N: I'm just getting lazy so I'm not going to put down the quote. I mean you guys know what it is right? It's been on the top for the last few chapters. Sooo… Yeah. I just think it matches the story. *****Shrugs*******

**Just so you have an idea: in the early 1900s ****$1,000 was considered very wealthy, the average annual income in the early 1900s was about $300**.

**Yeah… so that **_**kinda**_** means Misty is screwed.**

**Saffron City, May 29, 1874**

A young boy was sleeping on the ground, curled up in a ball. A figure with pale white skin and lum green hair cut in a bowl shape was watching over him.

The body looming over pushed the dark blue hair out of the sleeping form's face, only to have it fall back into place.

The kid's breathing was deep and even. His mind was off somewhere in the dreamworld of his subconscious.

He started stirring, coming out of that deep, restful sleep into the world of the living. He blinked his bleary eyes but that did nothing to banish the haziness of the world around him.

Trying to focus, blades of grass near him became clear. Looking up, he saw a fuzzy blob of green hair that he saw yesterday that was calling out his name.

Staying low he started crawling. Following the dainty white splotch that was his friend a ways away from him.

**Saffron City, May 29, 1874**

"Nat! Nat!" He ran his hands through his wet hair in frustration. He has been looking for the kid until dusk the other day. He finally went back around ten to see if he returned to the orphanage. The matron was waiting for him, anxious for news. When he returned with no child in tow she sent him to get some rest; saying that she could round up a search party in the morning.

The sun barely made it past the tree line when Drew went searching again. He left with his hair still wet from the shower to find the missing orphan. He went through a lot of trouble yesterday to find him, digging through all the alleyways, checking the abandoned houses, and even searching the trash bins.

He spent all day looking for him and he is going to find him.

Today, instead of searching the core of Saffron Drew's trying his luck on the outskirts of the city. By noon he'll be in the southern part. The kid couldn't have gotten far, and with hiding all day that must've slowed him down. Drew is nearly positive that he is still in the city.

Although, he is also positive that this is going to be one of _those_ days.

**Saffron City, Southern Outskirts, May 28, 1874**

May got up with a yawn. Dragging her feet outside she started the fire for breakfast. Hopefully without any misfortune happening. Setting up the pot and the noodles she added some spices and some cubes of beef that she picked up from the market.

Yesterday she did very well with the palm reading; she earned 8 dollars and 16 cents. Which explains the meat. She was a new, exciting, exotic amusement but any longer past today the novelty is going to wear off. It's best to leave while she's still a mystery and later come back to more customers.

Her new friend, Leaf, was really restless to get going. Originally, May was going to head to Cerulean and camp out there for 2 days, leave, and camp out on a side road for 2, then head back to Ash to do the séance bit, and get going again.

Now, Leaf asked to tag along. She was wondering if she could visit her mother in Pallet. It shouldn't be a problem. May and Ash usually agree on a week or 2 but in reality they end up meeting in a few days.

May bit her lip. She really didn't want to see Ash with what she knows. But she knows she can't keep this from him. Something this important… the gypsy girl shook her head. She has to tell him, but putting it off wouldn't hurt.

She went inside to get a piece of paper and writing utensil. Jotting down a quick note saying that she'll meet Ash in about an actual week. She set down her quill pen and grabbed a Pokéball. Outside, she unscrewed her Pokéball and out popped her beautifly.

"Beautifly, I need you to give this note to Ash. He's in Lavender Town. When you come back I'll be somewhere between Saffron and Cerulean. Or I'll be waiting for you just outside of Cerulean."

Wrapping a red scarf around her Pokémon's neck to let people know she's already caught, May's beautifly wrapped her proboscis around the rolled up letter. Stepping back and giving Beautifly a kiss on the head she watched her take off.

Sitting down on the log from yesterday she watched the water boil. After stirring it a few times she took a red bandana out of the pocket of her amber colored skirt. Pursing her lips she took out the small braids at the end tips of her hair, making them wavy.

She folded the scrap of fabric and wrapped it around her head, tying it in a knot at the back.

She waited to feel something. She's officially in charge of the caravan; she should feel something. Older? Wiser? Something.

She feels no different than minutes ago.

Aren't you supposed to feel different when you're officially an adult? More mature? More sure of yourself? May is supposedly the adult now and she still feels like the clumsy, ravenous, 18 year old gypsy girl that's been pretending to know what she's doing since her mother died.

She sighed, stirring the pot some more. To be honest, she never could get the hang of being Gypsy. She always thought the braids were stupid, that she wants to talk about and remember her mom. Maybe she wants to wear white when someone's not dying.

Though, she has one part of the Gypsy culture down to a 'T'. Luck. She's always relying on luck! She doesn't _want_ to rely on luck all the time. She wants to get better and improve and show everyone that what she did is pure May.

Other gypsies that she met always remark on how lucky she is. How they spoke about that luck was the best trait there was. Even before bravery, strength, or even talent.

When meeting them she always felt a little like an outsider. Not believing that we were supposed to protect the land from necromancers, the undead, and werewolves. May didn't even believe in that fairy tale stuff. She doesn't feel like a gypsy but it's the only thing she knows.

Leaf who was dressed in one of May's Gypsy outfits came out and saw the distraught girl. She was deep in thought absently stirring noodles. Hiking up the vivid green skirt a bit she sat down next to May.

After a few beats Leaf spoke. "Nice hair."

May turned to her. "Hmm?"

She gestured to the vicinity of the other girl's head. "Your hair. I like the headscarf. Did you take out your braids?"

"Yes. The braids are a sign of my girlhood. Traditionally my mother is supposed to take out my braids when I get married, but she died. And now I'm in charge of the caravan, which means I'm an adult."

"Oh. Sorry about your mother." She felt a pang in her heart remembering her own mom.

May waved a hand. "It's the gypsy way to not mention the dead. If you say their names they'll come back to haunt you."

Leaf laughed, thinking it was a joke, and trailed off awkwardly when May didn't join. "That wasn't a joke… was it." May shook her head. "…Oh."

Saving her from feeling any more awkward May said, "I like that outfit on you. You look like you belong in my caravan now."

Leaf looked great in the ankle-length vivid green skirt with silver thread shimmering in the fabric. The aqua and pale green shirt was a little short on her, considering that Leaf is taller than May by an inch or two. Yet, it made her spring green eyes brighter and went well with her tan skin tone.

Relieved to be saved from embarrassment she thanked her. They chatted away about Pokémon and some childhood memories.

"And my mother tried to catch me. I've been afraid of tentacools and tentacruels ever since."

"That's nothing. When I was seven I was in the tall grass and these _giant_ fearows started flying at me. I screamed and started running away but tripped. I peed myself I was so scared. I thought I was going to die. Ever since then I was afraid of anything with feathers and wings."

"Oh Arceus. I would have been terrified. How'd you get away?"

Leaf looked away, suddenly finding her bowl of noodles fascinating. "My friend. He was only a few months older than me but when he saw what was happening he ran to save me. He got to me, picked me up, and started running. He kept me in front of him, keeping himself between me and the fearows. We ran like that until he shoved me in a hollow tree trunk until they went away."

Still looking studiously away Leaf gulped down a big bite of breakfast. Watching her, May knew who that guy was. "I knew it."

Glancing at her Leaf swallowed. "Knew what?"

May got a gleeful smug smile on her face. "That you are in loooove."

Leaf pushed her shoulder, smiling. "No I am not."

"Not then but later. I'll get it out of you, just you wait." The gypsy girl winked at her. "Besides, did you know that people tend to not use conjunctions with lying?"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh—"

"Hey, what was that?"

Leaf turned her head to where May's was directed. "What?"

"I thought I saw something moving. It was a light green, I think? Or maybe yellow?"

"May, everything here is green. It's grass. It's probably nothing."

"Hmmm… you're probably right."

**Saffron City, May 29, 1874**

Why is she so upset? She barely knows him. Only for two days, is that enough time to feel like this is a binge-on-chocolate crisis? But, seriously, a _father_? How is it that he is a _father_?

There are so many questions going through her head. But one that keeps coming up is the most annoying. _Who is his wife?_ Is he even married? Maybe his daughter is someone he found on the street and decided to adopt.

Why is this bothering her so much? Maybe it's just because he doesn't seem like the parental type. That's probably it. She's just in shock.

Getting up, she gets dressed in yet another pink blouse with oxford blue trim and a darker pink skirt with her everyday hat and boots. Walking to the lobby of the Pokémon Center she was greeted with the sight of the two 'guards' –she uses the term loosely— playing checkers with a small band of girls surrounding them.

Pulling a chair from a nearby table, she shoved past the flirting girls to sit at the table. "Who's winning?"

Silently Paul raised a finger to gesture that he is. "Whose turn?" Paul pointed the same finger at Gary who was too busy talking up an aquamarine-haired girl.

Looking at the board she notices an opening. Taking Gary's turn (he's not coming from Flirtatopia any time soon) she moved a red piece to it jumps three of Paul's black pieces.

Raising his eyebrows at her he retaliates by taking two of her pieces. Doing a little attitude head bob she moves a piece. It continued like that until they didn't notice that Gary and his little posse left. Paul's smaller group left when he didn't show any interest in anything but the game.

Well, maybe not _just_ the game.

He found it strange that this girly girl, who was stubborn, too cheerful, and just a little vain, had not bombarded him with questions. He would not have answered but he was still surprised when she did not question him. She can be reasonable at times, and it's only because of her stubbornness that she's not in jail at this moment.

Paul is not a stupid man. He knows when someone is attractive and when he is attracted to that person, but he also knows that it would not work with this girl. She's the nosy type. Always wanting to know things about whomever she is with. Just because of that, alone, he can't get any closer to her than need be. His sister needs it to stay that way.

Exchanging a few more moves, Paul ended up victorious.

Not one to be a sore loser Dawn congratulated him and shook his hand. He shook it ignoring the questions in her eyes.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**A**-**U**-**T**-**H**-**O**-**R**-**S**-**N**-**O**-**T**-**E**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: Oh my lanta. It's 2 in the morning. I keep doing this and I don't know why.**

**Oh great I just added more drama. What is **_**wrong**_** with me! Nah, just kidding ;)**

**So…? What you guys think? Heh, heh *****nudge, nudge*******


	8. Angels, Ghosts, and Grunts

**A/N: Grrrr… Clothes irritate me. Whenever I (try to) look up any type of clothes for this year I always get the high society and junk -_- I'm not even sure if they're American! So the peasant clothes are from the West. When they had blue jeans and button-up plaid shirts and in general clothes we can relate to! Because I **_**know**_** they had those in this era in that area!**

**Lavender Town, May 29, 1874**

Misty sat on the side of her bed staring at the stranger that she fished out of the ocean.

The owner of the inn she was staying at helped her by changing him in dry clothes so he doesn't get sick. The brown wool shirt was oversized and went to the boy's knees considering the donor was an extremely, ahem, obese man. The blue jeans are equally large and cinched tighter with a cheap belt. His black hair was curling a bit from the lingering moisture from the water, dampening the pillows.

The drowned pikachu was asleep curled up in a little ball on the pillow next to him, but somehow in his sleep shifted over to his (she assumes) owner so he's resting in the crook of the man's neck.

They both look so peaceful sleeping together. It's hard to even consider that they might have caused the wave and is a part of Team Rocket. Or the possibility that the pikachu is someone's Pokémon and this drowned rattata tried to steal him.

But would the little Pokémon try to get closer to someone it would consider an enemy, even when it's asleep?

Pokémon are good judges of character and would typically stay away from people whom they feel threatened by.

Which leaves the question: Are they a part of Team rocket?

She grabs the evidence off the side table. Looking at the hat it seems innocent enough. But that terribly sewn letter R on the bill is just a reminder that nothing is completely free of corruption.

Even in her own city there's corruption. Team Rocket is one of the reasons that she has to get married.

They are in charge of a major black market. They already had money problems before and with the people taking illegal but cheaper supplies it's bringing the city more in debt. She can't blame them for going to the black market but it doesn't help her at all.

Misty started seeing red in her vision. Team Rocket. Not only they just blatantly abuse Pokémon but they just pissed off a violent and temperamental duchess.

She didn't know when she did it but she was just so angry. At them, at her situation, and even at her sisters for making her do what they won't do in the first place.

She needed an outlet for her anger and that R triggered her string of furious thoughts so, why not? She used her blunt nails to claw at the black thread and teeth to tear the fibers.

She spat out the small hairs on her tongue and rolled the thread between her fingers and threw it somewhere. Looking at the hat now free of Rocket's influence, a wet spot where it was before from her saliva, she threw it across the room onto a chair.

Ash stirred from his waterlogged dream. He felt like he went ten rounds with a hitmonchan. And lost.

Instead of finding himself in an arena or, as his memory recollected itself, floating in the middle of the ocean, he is on a bed. Not the comfiest bed, mind you, but it's better than backstroking in the sea.

Wearily he slowly blinked open his eyes. The first thing he saw was the ceiling. It was white and it looked like it dried while dripping. It made him wonder how he is even staring at a ceiling. As he thinks about it, how is he on a bed? How did he get here? Is he dead? No, he's in too much pain to be dead. But maybe that's how the afterlife works.

_Oh my Mew! May! She's not here to do the proper rituals! Putting useful things in my coffin for my afterlife journey, protecting my spirit from evil spirits, or to destroy my things! I don't want to come back and haunt her! What if I come back as a twisted vampire or undead and eat her?!_

He knows of the gaje thoughts on religion and how they think they go to Arceus, and the possibilities of angels. If no one's here to protect his spirit and makes sure he doesn't come back from the afterlife he dearly wishes that the gaje way is true and he doesn't harm his only family. Spending an eternity as a rotting corpse isn't too appealing either.

He slid his gaze to the side, trying to get his bearings.

His eyes landed on a fuming angel. She had to be. Her short reddish-orange hair radiating in a halo around her head, pale skin glowing from the heavenly light surrounding her. She was glaring daggers into a hat on a chair in the corner so he couldn't see her face.

The angel turned and his heart nearly stopped. Her rosy lips were pursed in irritation and a pink flush overtook her cheeks and neck. A little upturned nose was scrunched up as if she smelled something bad. Her eyes were striking emeralds that were aglow with fiery passion pinning him to the bed.

"Pakvora," he breathed. "Are you an angel?"

Misty felt heat rush to her face. "No!" she yelled. "I fished your useless body out of the water."

"Where am I? Where's Pikachu!?"

Hearing his name the little electric rodent twitched and, upon waking up, licked his friend's cheek with a little pink tongue in greeting.

Ash relaxed as he realized his longtime friend was here with him. "Aww, Pikachu." He brought his hand up and rubbed between his Pokémon's ears the way he likes it. Letting out a little 'chaa' Pikachu started resting again.

Misty watched the exchange with a small smile. Pikachu is definitely his Pokémon. Remembering the other possibilities her face grew serious. "Are you a part of Team Rocket?"

The man's face creased with confusion. "What's Team Rocket?"

Misty frowned. He doesn't know who Team Rocket is? "Team Rocket is an organization that steals other people's Pokémon. We don't know why yet, since they are still fairly new, but they have caused a lot of problems already."

The man she fished out shook his head. "I just came to Kanto a few days ago with my pena. We're gypsies and we make rounds throughout the regions."

That explains a bit but how can she tell he's telling the truth. Her brows furrowed in frustration.

Unbeknownst to her plight he looked past her to the window behind her, which was also the cause of her ethereal glow when he woke up. She still has it; the window was at the perfect spot to catch the morning sunlight to make her glow like an angel.

At least he thinks it's morning… How long was he even out?

"What day is it?"

Jostled out of her reverie she turned her attention to the cause of it. "May 29. It's about noon now."

He nods looking out the window again. Briefly, he sees a familiar black and yellow wing flit by.

He sits up abruptly, the quick movement making Pikachu slide down the pillow. Ash tries to make his way over to the window for the letter he knows Beautifly has.

"Whoa! Where are you going?" Gently but firmly Misty tries to push him back down on the bed, but he refused and they ended with them pushing at each other in a stalemate.

"You are still recovering and need _rest_. Lie down and I'll go get whatever you need. Okay?"

He relented and sat down. "Just open the window. Please." He added as an afterthought.

She inclined her head and pushed the stubborn panel open. Instantly he started shouting, his sound waves making through the portal to a certain Pokémon flying by.

Beautifly stopped mid-flight when she heard a familiar baritone. When backtracked and followed the shouts through a window she was greeted with the sight at seeing her human's brother's mouth clamped shut. A pretty redhead was yelling at him to be quiet, ignoring her own advice, and plastering her hands over his mouth to hush him.

Ash noticed Beautifly resting on the windowsill and licked the angel's hand making her shriek and recoil. With a large grin he shouted, "Beautifly!"

The girl, wiping her hand on the bedcovers, yelled, "Shut up! Who's that Pokémon?" When she finally noticed the flying visitor.

Beautifly fluttered over to Ash and dropped the note in the gypsy boy's hand.

Absently patting Beautilfy, Ash read the letter.

_Prala,_

_Sar san?__ I'm fine. More than fine actually, I met a friend. She's really nice and it's nice to have some female company around. She's my __didikai__ and I think you would like her. I know we always say we'll meet up in a week or two but mean in a few days but Leaf (my new friend) needs help. She really wants to visit her __daj__ in Pallet and hasn't seen her in such a long time and wants to check in on her. I have to help her. I know you will understand and hope you can stand on your own until I get to Lavender. I love you, Prala and wish you good __baxt__ and __sastimos._

_-Forever your __pena__, May_

_P.S. Keep the __dickla__ around Beautifly. I don't want people trying to catch her._

_P.P.S. When I get there I have to tell you something very important._

Ash frowned at the leaflet. He turned it over and back again, concerned. Something is obviously bothering his sister. She only uses this many gypsy terms when she's trying to hide something. It also sounds like she's rambling which she really only does when she's nervous. Only May.

"Your name's Prala?" A questioning voice came from behind.

Misty was behind him reading over his shoulder, slowly understanding that this May person was someone very close to Prala. The letter shows some strange words she doesn't recognize but she understands the gist of it: that May is coming to Lavender at a later time than he's expecting.

The mystery man chuckled. "My name's Ash. Prala is the word for brother in the gypsy language."

"Oh," His name is _Ash_ and he's her _brother_. It's nice that she won't have to worry about a potential jealous wife or girlfriend.

"Do you have ink and paper?"

The girl jackknifed, startled out of her thoughts. "Um, sure. I'll get on that." She sped out of the room.

Ash stretched, cracking his back. He ran his hand through his hair feeling the residue from the ocean water, the salt from the ocean water making him, in general, tacky and feeling dirty. He wonders if there is a river nearby that he can wash.

She returns and hands him an ampoule of ink, a pidgey quill, and a leaf of paper.

Penning down his letter to May he lets Beautifly take it. While Beautifly said her good-byes to Pikachu Ash turned to the redhead.

"Is there somewhere I can wash?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I'll start a bath." She turned to go.

His disgusted voice stopped her. "A bath? Baths are sickening. You bathe in your own filth. You're not cleansing, you're reusing the dirt from your body."

She about-faced. Hands on her hips and voice deceptively calm. "I bathe all the time. Are you telling me that I'm filthy because I clean myself with a bath?"

Not hearing the warning in her tone he spoke. "Of course! You're 'cleaning' with dirt! It doesn't do anything to clean yourself!"

"How else would you get clean other than a bath!" she yelled, temper rising.

"In a river! The water's always moving, washing away the dirt."

"That's the same as a bath! It's just as dirty! If not more!

"Didn't you hear me? The flowing water is washing away the dirt!"

"That's ridiculous. At least the water for a bath is clean. River water is dirty!"

Beautifly and Pikachu watched them go at it, heads bobbing back and forth between them like they're at a sphairistiké match.

They just looked at each other before Beautifly gave a look of sympathy and fled the scene to head back to May. She paused at the sill glancing at the arguing couple and back at her yellow friend. Her expression said 'sorry but good luck' and she abandoned the distressed looking Pikachu to the pair arguing about baths.

**Saffron City, May 29, 1874**

Gary was just walking about after he got kicked out of his checkers game with Paul.

For the good part of the morning he chatted up some pretty girls. Not exactly his type but willing and eager. But strangely he didn't really feel up to his philandering ways today and he didn't go past lukewarm (for him) kissing. He chalks it up to either old ghosts haunting him or he just recently got a cold.

Earlier he somehow ditched the group of girls that were hugging his arm, kissing him, tugging his clothes, trailing their fingers on his collarbone and medallions… Maybe he was too hasty on getting rid of them.

No. No. He wants the peace and quiet right now. No distractions. Especially of the female variety.

Heading in a random direction, not paying attention to where he was going. He heard a roar.

Looking up he saw a 6-foot biped a block away. Mainly red in the body and face with yellow 'boots' with claws and beige 'hair' on its head and chest. Its powerful arms lifted up a cauldron, its claws gipping the sides, bringing the pot inside the caravan.

_It's a blaziken!_

The gypsy has a blaziken! It looks healthy, glossy feathers, strong, un-chipped talons, and a hidden strength in its body that even he could see this far away. They must come from Hoenn. It also looks like they're headed out soon.

He picks up his pace. It might be fun. At least it would kill a few minutes. After they figure out what to do with the princess Paul and Gary would head out to another lead about Team Rocket. Might as well have fun before having to go back to, probably, yet another dead end.

He slows to a crawl when he sees a female gypsy. Her long brown hair was loose around her shoulders and shimmered in the noon sunlight. The long chartreuse skirt was down to her ankles and the waistband was hiked up above her bellybutton. The aqua and pale green colors of her shirt, that didn't quite meet the waistband of the skirt, swirled and collided in a random design where the colors met in the middle. Aqua on top and green on the bottom. The three quarter length sleeves were aqua and trimmed with the green.

She steps out of the mobile home and stoops to grab a few bowls. She looks up as if she senses his scrutiny and he sees green eyes widen. The gypsy girl gulps and scurries back into the caravan.

She looked oddly familiar. He was only a few yards away but he could see that she was thin, had a slightly angular but soft face, honey brown hair, and green eyes.

It hit him all of a sudden. She reminds him of _her_. Of Leaf. But Leaf isn't a gypsy and this girl probably just has the same coloring as her. No. No. Leaf is still at Pallet hating his guts. But she looks so heart-achingly similar that he is swamped by guilt.

Walking up to the gypsy's bare campsite he sees the colorful wagon shake and some muffled voices.

He cleared his dry throat. "Hello?"

Instantly the carriage ceases its moving and the voices stop. The door opens a smidgen and he sees a strand of brown hair and a corner of an eye peek out.

The person shuts it abruptly but he hears giggling on the other side and a yell of 'NO!' and hushing.

A shorter woman than the one he saw steps out, opening the door just enough for her to slip through and closing when she's all the way out, making sure he doesn't see the interior.

The other gypsy had shorter and darker brown hair than the one he saw earlier, decorated with a sheer red headscarf with coins jingling on the edges. Her eyes have a light but saturated blue pigment. She was also a few inches shorter and had more prominent curves.

She just peered at him, her face the epitome of politeness, but he could see a sly and mischievous glint in her eyes and a small knowing smile graced her lips.

"Um… Can someone read my fortune or something?"

"Of course! I could!"

He waited but she did nothing. "Could the other girl I saw earlier do my fortune?"

Her smile grew. "Ohh, hmm… She can't. She's… uh, meditating on, um, seeing auras and strengthening her… her… uh… mind." Her smile tried to blind him.

"But I can tell you 5 things about you just by looking at you. On the house."

His brows furrowed. "Sure. Go ahead."

Her fingers ticked up with each feature. "You're an idiot. You're regretting something. You hate your job. You're in love with someone. And you have to go to the bathroom." She gave him a saucy wink and flew back into her home, giggling.

He stood. Shocked. It went by so fast his mind didn't register everything but it did catch on to the last one. It's one of those instances where someone mentions something and then people feel or see what they suggested. Oh, the powers of suggestion on the human mind.

Because, now that he thinks about it, Gary hadn't went to the toiletries since the morning and felt a need to relieve himself cue to the gypsy's suggestion.

But still, those gypsies are odd. Is it just the two girls? And why did the one he saw before hide from him? And he might have done some stupid things but he's no idiot. That's just insulting. Why would she insult her customer, and on top of that, what was with the freebie? She's a gypsy; they don't exactly have a weekly paycheck.

And hating his job? That's not true. He loves his job. He loves what he does. He's protecting people, taking down bad guys. Having women throw themselves at him.

Laying it all out like that it doesn't seem much. Facts. Short facts… but who cares? He has a good job; he's financially stable, sending money to Gramps and Daisy. He's got an important job with authority. He's the youngest captain of the Royal Guard for Arceussakes! His job is _fine_.

He didn't even notice that he moved. He walked past the caravan and was just strolling along, lost in his thoughts.

Up ahead he sees a familiar green-haired man. He's the one he bumped into the other day, looking for the missing kid.

The man stood up from his hunched position over the foliage.

"Did you find the kid yet?" Gary called.

He looked in his direction and shook his head. "No. Not yet. But I have a feeling he's close."

The guard nods. Closing the space between them he holds out his hand. "Gary Oak."

The chartreuse haired man grasped his hand and shook. "Drew Hayden." Dropping his hand he continues, "you didn't by chance see him did you?"

"No but I did see a weird group of gypsies. You could check them out. Something that different would attract a kid I would think."

The man's gaze sharpened. "What did the gypsies look like." he demanded.

Quirking a brow was the only outward sign of Gary's confusion. "I saw two girls. Both had brown hair, one lighter and one darker. One had green eyes, the other had blue." He shrugged.

Drew's eyes narrowed in confusion. He thought it would be the same girl from Vermillion but she had a male traveling companion. Just how many gypsies came to this continent?

Drew nods his thanks. "I'll check it out. Thanks." With that he strode off to the traveling home not that far away.

Gary was going to head off again when a meowth stepped in his path and he had to do some fancy footwork to avoid stepping on it.

The meowth… meowthed at him, but the cry didn't sound right, and dove into the tall grass.

The way that it launched itself on its paws didn't look right either. It hesitated like it needed to be reminded how to jump. The yelp of annoyance had an undertone of a not-quite-right whine.

Shaking his head he continued on his walk, forgetting all about weird meowths and know-it-all gypsies.

**Saffron City, May 29, 1874**

"Oh, where is he?" Said a figure to the person standing next to them.

"He'll be here. He just needs to find where she went and we'll get her." The second person responded.

Moments passed in silence. The first shattered the tense calm around them.

"How do you think we'll convince her?"

The partner half-shrugged. "It wouldn't be hard. She already knows the basic ropes. She just needs to be a little more ruthless."

"Yes, but do you think she'll _want_ to?"

"Team Rocket will be her new family. She never had a real one before and with the right attitude and wording she'll be begging to join."

"We still need to meet our quota. If we don't convince her to join we'll get in trouble with the boss."

"So? She'll join. It's just a matter of time."

"Right…"

The conversation trailed off leaving the two people waiting for their little friend.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**A**-**U**-**T**-**H**-**O**-**R**-**S**-**N**-**O**-**T**-**E**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late… twice. I took off last last Thursday for the Fourth. You can forgive that right? Hehehe. The problem with me is that if I stop **_**once**_** it's really difficult to get back into my groove again. -.-' Anyways. Every week on Thursday. Got it? Remind me. :P**

**I underlined all the gypsy words. Prala = Brother**

**Sar san? = How are you?**

**Pakvora = Beautiful**

**didikai = Gypsy friend (which is a friend of a gypsy not a gypsy that is a friend)**

**daj = mother**

**baxt = luck**

**sastimos = good health**

**pena = sister**

**dickla = neckscarf. I'll have a link on my profile for all this gypsy stuff.**

**Sphairistiké is the sport tennis evolved from in 1873 created by Major Walter Wingfield, Tennis was officially founded on March 1, 1913. Greek for 'playing ball'**

**It is considered a social taboo for gypsies to take baths for the reason that they believe you are bathing in your own dirt.**

**Did May seem OOC?**


	9. Those Son of a Biscuits

**A/N: I have a confession… I am diagnosed with a terrible disease called Procrastination. What it does is that it makes me put things off until the last minute and at that last minute someone convinces me to do something, like volunteer at the park on Thursday. The more people know about this disease we can stop it and support the people who are infected.**

**Saffron City, May 29, 1874**

A young gypsy was laughing and prancing in a circle around a young thief pretending to be a normal girl pretending to be a gypsy.

The real gypsy stops in front of the pouting girl with her hands clasped behind her back and a big grin on her face.

"I knew it. I soo knew it." She leaned in, undeterred by the glares sent her way. "That was him wasn't it? The little boy that saved you from the fearows and spearows. The person you're in looove with."

May couldn't wipe off the grin if she tried.

"Do you know _how_ I know? You. You came in all panicked about a man who hasn't even seen you clearly enough but you saw him clear as day. You recognized his soul." She winked, teasing. "And now you want to head out. Before he comes to his senses and returns from the John right?"

Leaf humphed and turned her head away from her friend's haughtily. She gave a one-shouldered shrug. "Maybe I just don't like guards. Especially _Royal Guards_. His medals were blinding me a mile away. That and I could see his crazy hair." She muttered the last part.

May smiled softly and turned to pick up a few of the scattered items on the maple floor of the caravan.

Placing things where they belong, her back still to Leaf, she spoke, "You are actually very easy to read Leaf."

She folded some clothes and continued. "You have a good poker face, which makes me wonder why, but I'm a gypsy. I would be a person who would be able to tell your feelings."

She moved a pair of black-rimmed coke-bottle glasses to a shelf.

"Why because you have mystical powers?" Leaf was skeptical but genuinely curious as well.

"Uhhh, hehehe. I'm not sure about 'mystical powers' but I have experience on reading on how people react and how they will respond to certain things."

"Are you saying you don't believe in magic? But you're a gypsy!" Leaf exclaimed.

May turned to Leaf again, rubbing her head sheepishly. "Growing up I never felt the magic or the 'mystical powers that be' other shavs and schejs, gypsy boys and girls, believe wholeheartedly in the Romania but I never felt it."

Leaf gave a sympathetic look. "That must be tough, growing up feeling singled out."

The schej shook her head. "They never knew. I kept it to myself and I wasn't singled out or anything."

"But you must've felt it because _you_ knew. Because of the difference you were constantly aware of, there was always some sort of gap between you and your friend."

May felt somehow Leaf wasn't talking just about her anymore. Deciding not to push it she didn't say anything. "Well, we were always traveling and it was just Ash, Brock, me… and my mother, and we didn't talk to a lot of other gypsy children."

"You still talked to them."

They were silent, wondering how they got to serious ground.

"I think the guard likes you." May grinned, steering them to lighter pastures.

Leaf smiled back, taking the cue. "No he doesn't."

"I know you _loove_ him. You can't hide it from me!"

"I don't love him! I do not love that jerk!"

"Conjunctions, Leaf, conjuctions." May laughed gaily.

"That doesn't prove anything. I said don't before!"

"Just make sure I'm an auntie before I'm 25 okay?" she said, grinning mischievously.

"May!" Leaf shouted.

"I should have known your name was a lie too." A new voice interrupted.

May's eyes shot to the doorframe to see it opened and the man from Vermillion leaning against it.

"Do you kidnap children in your spare time too." He continued sardonically.

May felt herself get revved up. Placing her hands on her hips she marches over to him and uses a hand to push him out in the open.

Following him she pokes him in the chest with a finger. "What in the world do you mean?! I do not steal children!"

"Conjunctions, _May_, conjunctions." He said, throwing her words back at her.

"Eavesdropper!" The outraged woman screeched.

Leaf looked on curiously between May and this, admittedly, handsome stranger. As she watched them bicker she started smirking. Finally having some teasing ammunition on May.

She sidled up to them and teasingly said, "Are you done arguing with your boyfriend May?"

May's face flared up like a charmander's tail and she started denying while waving her hands frantically in front of her face. The greenet, on the other hand, closed his eyes and developed a look of great constipation with a streak of red across his face.

After composing himself Drew looked at the new girl. "Who are you?"

She steps forward, grinning like the Persian that got the Pidgey. "Leaf," she greets while forcibly taking and shaking his hand. "I'm May's new traveling partner."

Eyeballing Maybella or _May_ he states, "Drew," Then he asks, "So, _May_, where's your brother? Or is he even your brother."

Eyes narrowed, May takes a step forward. Leaf placed a restraining hand on her shoulder just in case. "Listen here buster. Maybella is my stage name. For obvious reasons, to make me more fitting for the role. Have you ever had your fortune told by someone named _May_? No. No you haven't, because it doesn't fit with the picture you have of a fortune-teller. And yes, he's my brother. Not my blood brother because we adopted him, but I still consider him my brother. And where he's at is none of your concern." May sucked in a big breath after her tirade.

"I'm also not here doing séances, I'm reading palms. And we are just leaving so you don't have to worry about kicking me out of Saffron."

She whirled around in a flounce of skirts and stomped toward the tauros patiently waiting at the head of the wagon.

When May was on the other side of the caravan Leaf raised an amused eyebrow at Drew.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Don't even speak. I'm not her beau."

"But you want to be."

"No! No I don't!"

"I don't know," she mused, dragging out the last word slightly. "I sense a lot of chemistry between you two."

"There is nothing between us."

"I don't need to hear about you two in the bedroom."

His shocked face made her bust a gut. "What! That's not a way for a lady to talk."

Smothering giggles she sputtered out. "I-it's a go-od thing I'm not a lady then." She drew in a deep calming breath. "I'm a temporary gypsy."

"Is that even a thing?" His face started to even out.

Her head tilted a bit. "I don't think so. I'm just hitching a ride to Pallet and May's just helping me."

"Didn't she try to swindle money out of you for a fake séance?" His eyes were slits.

She rose in defense to her friend. "No." she snapped. "She isn't all about money. She isn't like that at all. She gave me a free palm reading because she wanted to know more about me."

"Like my palm can tell anything about me. You do realize that telling the future is a scheme." He scoffed.

"Actually I believe it was quite accurate about me. You can take your skepticism and shove it up yo-"

"Leaf!" May jogged up to them. "We have a problem."

"What?" she asked, still worked up from berating Drew.

"There is a child under the caravan but when I try to go under and get him I'm blocked by something and can't get under."

Drew's eyebrows slammed down and without a word went on his hands and knees to look under the caravan.

At a diagonal angle from him he saw a small boy fitting the description that he's looking for under May's home. He was able to crawl over closer until a near invisible force stopped him. The small area around the boy was tinted yellow.

Through the Light Screen he could see the boy crying over a small body. It was small and white, its breathing shallow. Two pair of legs appeared on the other side of the Light Screen.

"It's a ralts!" May shouted at him. The ralts's mouth opened in a silent scream as pain overtook its body.

Placing a hand on the invisible wall Drew tries to placate the boy. "Nat, Nat. What's wrong? Tell Ralts to put down the Light Screen and we'll help."

Nat shook his head, tears leaking out.

"I don't know what's happening! What's wrong?" Leaf cried.

Brow furrowed, May answered Leaf. "I think that this boy and ralts were in danger and hid under the caravan. The ralts put up a Light Screen to protect them but got injured."

"Why won't it put down the Light Screen?"

"A ralts is from Hoenn. Where I'm from. They are extremely loyal Pokémon to their friends and trainers and will give their life to save their trainers. He must think that Nat is still in danger and won't let up the defense move."

Taking Leaf's hand May tugs her down so she's kneeling next to her. The two girls started to try to tell Nat and Ralts that they're not in danger.

"Ralts, it's okay. Nat's okay. We won't hurt him, we are just trying to help him but we can't help him if you won't put down the Light Screen." Drew reasoned to the prone Pokémon.

The ralts felt the sincerity of the humans around them and let down the defense attack. Leaf grabbed the Pokémon and cradled it in her arms while May huddled the boy to her side.

Once Drew came from underneath the wagon he tried to get the story out of Nat. Nat managed to choke out that they were in the tall grass but he accidently made an oddish cry and a swarm of them attacked them and poisoned Ralts with Poison Powder.

"Guys, I think this little guy is getting worse." Leaf interrupted.

"Pecha berries cures poison." Drew piped up.

May starts to stand. "I think I have a few inside." She dashed in to gather the necessary items.

When she was gone and Leaf was busy caring for the sick Pokémon Drew got a good look at Nat.

The boy was sitting cross-legged staring at the ground, eyes glassy. The more Drew stared the more Nat looked familiar to him. He can't place it but he thinks he saw him somewhere before, before he came to Saffron. Maybe he hasn't seen _him_ him, but maybe someone that looked like the kid. But he doesn't know where.

Nat's dark blue hair shielded part of his face from viewing eyes. This 12 year old seemed older more mature than other kids his age. His dark eyes were wiser than some ordinary pre-adolescent.

Drew wondered what happened to this boy to make him grow up so fast.

"The orphanage is looking for you."

"I know."

"Why'd you leave?"

Nat scoffed. "Parents don't adopt kids like me. If I stayed they'll get rid of me sooner or later."

Drew tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean 'kids like you.'"

He shakes his head. "Older kids. Parents always pick younger kids, preferably babies. But the older you get the less chance you got. There's always talk of too old kids being recruited and disappearing right after."

Something he said caught Drew's attention. "Recruited by who?"

Nat shrugs. "People are worried for their future once they're too old to stay at Kadabras. Few older kids come in saying that they're set and don't have anything to worry about. You can see the relief and all they say is that they were offered a good job."

Drew relaxed a tad, he didn't even know when he tensed, but something still sounded suspicious. "The woman in charge said you're just 12. Is that really a cause for leaving?"

Nat gave a soul deep sigh and turned to look at him directly in the eye. "I'm actually 15. I was transferred but they lost my paperwork. I'm already small for my age but I thought it would give me more time."

At that moment May came running out, arms full with pecha berries. "I got them!"

Drew's eyes widened slightly and he flicked his green bangs. "I that's a little more than a _few_ gypsy."

May frowned at him and he returned with a smirk. "Berries store easily and have a long shelf life. I always pick a lot when I find them and I didn't know how many Ralts needed."

She proudly marched over to Leaf, hearing a soft mutter of 'She's got you there' from Nat, and handed her a few pecha berries. Nat crawled over to his fallen friend to oversee his treatment. Drew stayed where he was to give them some room but craned his neck to see what's happening.

Watching Leaf administer the feelings Pokémon's injuries Nat watched worriedly over them.

"D-don't make him choke! Be careful he's still young! Is that a small enough b—"

A comforting hand landed on his shoulder cutting him off. He looked up to the blue-eyed gypsy, locking eyes with her. Her serious face gave away to a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine."

His lips went into a hard line but he nodded.

After a few minutes Ralts's breathing evened and it fell into an exhausted sleep.

May turned to Nat. "Where did you even find a ralts in Kanto anyway?"

The 15 year old shrugged. "He was always there."

May just hummed, chewing on that food for thought.

Leaf chose that time to ask, "What's the time?"

The two girls and young boy looked to the sky seeing that it was already past noon and closer to three. Drew on the other hand took out his new Dietrich Gruen pocket watch with the safety pinion. 3:17.

Leaf chewed on her lip. "May, I think it's about time we go."

"Maybe…" May trailed off.

Drew stretched his arms above his head. Leaf noticed the subtle look that May gave him and smirked.

"Nat, I think you know I'm going to bring you back to the orphanage." he stated to him after stretching.

Nat had a defiant look in his eye. "I'll run away again."

"But do you want to endanger Ralts again." He raised his eyebrow expectantly. Nat slumped and shook his head. "Good. Well talk more later."

Nat scooped up his friend and Drew put a hand on his shoulder. Starting to walk away he said over his shoulder. "I would say it was nice seeing you again gypsy, but it wasn't."

"Go rot!" May shouted, red-faced.

When they were a distance away Leaf said, "Wow. Just ignore me why don't you."

Turning to her friend she saw May still fuming and smiled. "Come on. Why don't we go see if we have everything and head out."

May's face returned to its natural color and she muttered, "Fine."

**Saffron City, Pokémon Center, May 29, 1874**

Dawn was concentrating on the board in front of her chewing on her thumbnail. Should she sacrifice a red piece to grab two of the blacks or just take the three but leave him open for a king-me?

Paul watched his partner's acute concentration on her face for her next move. Her cobalt eyes were narrowed, scrunched up nose, and chewing the tip of her thumb to death.

He felt pity on the girl.

He sighed. "You could—"

"No." To emphasis her point her chewed on hand slashed through the air. "No need to worry. I got this."

Paul scooted his chair forward to give room for a few people walking past. After the next moves Paul eventually won. Again.

Dawn marked the thirteenth slash on the score paper to her eight. "I so hate you right now." She looked up to glare at him. "I will beat you." He just smirked.

Starting the 22nd game they idly chatted.

"What will you do when you're let go?" Paul casually asked, waiting for his move.

"I don't— wait. So you don't think I pickpocketed Gary?" His black eyes told her. Her mouth fell open. "Well why don't you just let me go?"

He moved taking a red piece. "Protocol."

She huffed through her nose but could understand what he meant. "Well, why don't you think I'm the pickpocket?"

He raised an eyebrow as if the answer was obvious. She raised both of hers silently saying that it's not. "You don't…"

She folded her arms. "I don't… what."

He waved a hand as if to snatch the answer from the air. "You don't have enough guts."

"I do so!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine then. Smarts."

That was even more insulting! She picked up one of her red pieces and nailed him in the nose with it. The son of a… biscuit didn't even blink.

His eyes narrowed dangerously. Dawn gulped briefly wondering why she got into this.

Before he got a chance to retaliate a familiar voice piped up.

"So you guys did nothing while I was out working? For shame, for shame." Her surprising savior, Gary Oak, teased.

"I was guarding the prisoner and practicing strategy." Paul deadpanned. When Dawn thought about it, he was technically right.

"It's about…" He looked at the Pokémon Center's clock on the wall. "5:45."

"Wow. We spent the whole day playing chess?" Dawn heard the shock in her own voice.

"Strategizing." Paul corrected. Dawn had to smile at that.

Gary rolled his eyes. "Well while you two were 'strategizing,'" He put air quotes around strategizing. "I was learning more about the elusive Team Rocket."

Paul and Dawn had similar looks of 'go on.'

He recounted up to Drew and walking around a bit more, keeping his ear to the ground. Omitting the fact that the walk wasn't, at first, an information recon, and the green gypsy girl.

"I was just walking and seen this Drew guy again. He was leaning against the building for the orphanage and I asked him if he found the missing kid. He said he did and thanks for the tip."

"So they gypsies stole him?" Dawn asked horrified.

Gary shook his head. "He was hiding under the caravan. Anyway, he mentioned that the older kids from the orphanage, when they get kicked out, are recruited to an organization that they don't mention what. I'm thinking that that's Team Rocket."

"So we know that they're getting more followers. Like we didn't know that already."

The head guard narrowed his eyes at his second-in-command. "Sorry it's all I got." he stated dryly. "And what have you found?"

Unperturbed, Paul responded. "I have found that when idiotic grunts feel like they're alone and think you're too focused on checkers they tend to loosen their tongues."

Dawn gasped. "Wait a second. You won 13 games and you weren't even trying?! That is _so_ not fair!"

A corner of his mouth twitched. Returning his attention on Gary he continued. "Our next lead is Viridian City."

Gary pulled up a chair. "Why'd you think that?"

"One grunt was bragging about that he got invited by the big boss to Viridian and that he's going to get a big promotion."

Understanding dawned on Gary. "Ahh. If we find out who the top archinine is then we are that much closer to bringing down Team Rocket."

"But he might not be there." Dawn inserted.

Paul's obsidian gaze turned on her. "It's worth a shot."

"When should we leave?" Gary asked.

"They're not due to meet in a few days. We've got time. If we're lucky we can make it to Viridian early and just wait it out."

Dawn gnawed on her lower lip. After tomorrow that's the end of her journey with these guys. The carrier pidgey should come the next day, proving her innocence and Dawn's back to not knowing where to go or what to do. Before she got confused with being a pickpocket she was just wandering from one town to the next not finding anything interesting.

Now she's with two Royal Guards and learning more about this Team Rocket and getting more interested as time goes on. And more interested in Paul as well. Call it a gut feeling, but she has a hunch that there's more to his daddy story than he lets on.

She actually had grown attached to these two boys. Gary's flirting and dedication to his job. Paul and his subtle teasing and hits on her and Gary's ego and his silent protective streak of her and his friend.

She's actually going to miss them.

"I think I'm going to bed." Standing up she quickly walked to her room.

Gary and Paul shared twin looks of surprise and concern but stayed put.

Dawn walked down the hall and hesitated outside the door to her room. Looking at the door next to hers that Paul and Gary shared she bit her lip.

_Not enough guts? Or smarts?_ She thought. She smirked. _I'll show him._

Taking out two pins from her hair she stuck them in the lock. Applying one in the bottom to turn and the other to push up the pins. After a few minutes jiggling around she finally got it to open.

She stood in the middle of the room deciding what to do. Her eyes scanned over the items and something caught her eye. Smirking she stepped forward and snatched it. Pocketing it, with her hand over her mouth to smother her giggles she closed the door and did some work to lock the door again and snuck back into her room.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**A**-**U**-**T**-**H**-**O**-**R**-**S**-**N**-**O**-**T**-**E**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: shavs and schejs =****Gypsy boys and girls**

**Romania = Gypsy traditions, way, government, etc.**

**Dietrich Gruen- Watchmaker, in 1874 he took a patent for a safety pinion for pocket watches, which prevents damage to watch movements if the watch's mainspring broke.**


	10. Surprise!

**A/N: Mwhahahahahahahaha 3:D**

**Route 5, May 30, 1874**

May covered her mouth as she yawned. It was fairly early in the morning and she driven the caravan all night to get away from the stupid grass-head gaje. And cue to Leaf's anxiety of Gary of course.

She brought a hand up to pat a resting Beautifly on her head. Sometime during the night the little bug-type Pokémon landed on her head dropping a letter that she hasn't had the chance to read yet.

She heard wobbly footsteps behind her. Leaf stretched and stumbled, not used to the moving floor, and came up next to May.

Talking through a yawn Leaf asked, "What are you doing up so early?"

May blinked hard getting her eyes to focus. "I drove us through the night."

Her friend's eyes widened. "Really? Mew, May! You have to get some sleep!"

She casually shrugged. "Yeah, but I wanted to get out of Saffron."

Leaf felt guilty that her issue with Gary was affecting May. "May, you didn't have to sacrifice your sleep because I wanted to get away from Gary."

May laughed. "Who said I was getting us away from Gary? I just want to put as much distance between me and grass-head as possible."

Leaf was shocked then started blushing, embarrassed for thinking that it was all about her boy troubles. Then she started smiling. At least she's not the only one with guy problems.

"A-and of course we're getting away from Gary too." May stuttered out, face reddened. Not wanting Leaf to think she didn't care about her feelings.

Leaf chuckled at her. "Of course May. So where are we?"

Moving her eyes from Leaf to the road she answered. "Somewhere between Saffron and Cerulean. We'll get to Cerulean by nightfall I'm guessing."

"Okay," Leaf grew a mischievous smirk that made May narrow her eyes in suspicion. "What's the time?" Leaf asked, wide-eyed and oh-so-innocent.

Blue eyes still narrowed May sounded out slowly, "I don't knoow." Dragging out the last word.

Leaf put on an exaggerated 'too bad' face and shrugged. "Well according to _this_," she casually brought something from her pocket. "It's 5:34."

Seeing what Leaf brought out May gasped. Pulling on the reins, making the tauros come to an abrupt, jerky stop that nearly upended May and Leaf from their seats.

"You stole Drew's pocket watch?!"

**Lavender Town, May 30, 1874**

"Thanks Pikachu." Ash whispered to his buddy.

"Pika pi pi chu." Pikachu said while miming out pinching his nose and waving the other in his face. The little yellow rodent adjusted the pillows under the covers and Ash placed the 'fisherman's' hat on his little yellow head. Burrowing under the covers with the hat on Pikachu resembled the lump of a tired Ash in the morning.

Ash quietly walked to the window. Pushing it up and looking down he saw the trellis he was going to shimmy down. Misty wouldn't let him out of the house that he was in and demanded that he would just take a bath. He didn't know how he ever thought she was an angel; she acts more like shilmulo.

Slipping out the window and scooting down, careful of the cake of soap in his pocket, he made it to the ground.

There has to be at least a stream somewhere and he's going to find it.

He walked as casually as he could with ill-fitting clothes that were about to fall off.

He had no idea where he was going and no idea where a small river (if there was one) was. Until he seen a crying cubone sobbing into a flowerbed.

"Hey buddy, why are you crying?" Holding his over-sized pants with one hand he picked up the cubone.

The cubone cried harder seeing that a stranger picked him up and started hitting Ash with his bone. Ash winced at the blows but the pain was nothing when Pikachu shocked him or he stole some of May's dessert.

Anticipating him one time she poisoned her dessert with a laxative and left it where she sat to 'go to the bathroom' and he ate it. 30 minutes later he was still in a Pokémon Center's bathroom with her laughing outside the door.

"There he is!" Ash looked up startled to see an old man creased with laugh lines hobble as fast as he could towards him.

With his brow furrowed Ash called out. "Sir?"

When the old man came he took the wailing cubone from Ash's arms and it calmed down as he comforted it he introduced himself. "Thank you for finding Cubone here. We were worried when it ran off. I'm Mr. Fuji. I would shake your hand but…" Mr. Fuji shrugged his bony shoulders.

"Um, Ash."

Setting the now calm cubone down, it clung to Mr. Fuji's pants leg; he spoke again. "So where are you staying Ash?"

Blink twice Ash made vague gestures behind him. "Um, a girl named Misty?" I came out more of a question.

Mr. Fuji's rheumy blue eyes twinkled. "Ahh, I see. Well tell her good for her."

Ash face scrunched up in confusion. What's good for her? What is he supposed to tell her?

Shaking his head of confusing thoughts he figured to ask the elderly man if there was a river around here. "Is there a river around here?"

"I believe there is one near the old Rock Tunnel but that was before they added that road. It's a ways off from the road so it should be there."

Ash quickly nodded, wanting an escape. "Thank you and I'll see you, uh, sometimes." He wasn't even finished with the sentence before he took off.

Mr. Fuji watched the slightly flustered young man sprint in the wrong direction. "Other way, boy!" he called.

Ash circled and headed out to the Rock Tunnel, still holding up his pants.

Mr. Fuji chuckled and walked with cubone next to him and muttered, smiling. "Ah, young love."

**Saffron City, Kadabra's Kids, May 30, 1874**

Drew yawned lazily walking from him motel to the orphanage. They came to an agreement that Drew would not tell anyone that Nat is actually 15 instead of the believed 12 and that Ralts would go to the Pokémon Center if he didn't try to leave.

Walking through the doors he spotted a despondent Nat sitting in a corner.

Squatting next to him he asked, "Why are you in a corner?"

The young boy sighed. "Dolly ordered me to The Corner for running away."

"You call the matron of this orphanage by her first name?"

"Or Mom. She likes being called that."

"And to punish you for running away she puts you in a corner." Drew deadpanned.

"I know. Her punishments won't rein in kids if they aren't going to be sitting in a dang corner. If anything they'll think that they can get away with more stuff."

Drew stood up, extending the muscles in his legs. "Come on I think that we should see _Dolly_."

Nat cast Drew a suspicious and defiant glare, striking a chord of familiarity within him. Nonetheless the adolescent stood up and followed him out.

Drew ran his fingers through his hair, thinking about what he was about to do. His fringe falling back in his face he flicks it out of the way with his pointer and middle finger.

Finding the caretaker in the kitchen baking bread they approached her.

"Mrs. Natsume?"

Dolly Natsume turned around with a smile on her face. "Hello Mr. Hayden. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about becoming Nat's guardian."

**Saffron City, Pokémon Center, May 30, 1874**

Dawn stayed up late at night perfecting the letters she was going to give to the boys. The letter from her mother was expected today and if she was going to pull this off they would have to not notice anything until she was long gone. Or at least have a good head start.

Now she just has to figure out how to get the letters to them without them knowing, preferably on their persons just to egg them on further.

Thinking of the checkers game with Paul yesterday Dawn got an evil smile on her face.

Paul was out early in the morning as expected, drinking black coffee and eating some fruit. He noticed that Gary wasn't out yet, and knew that since they shared a room and he didn't bring anyone with him last night, (he drew _that_ line back in school when they were sharing a room) so the reason he's late can't be because of the morning after.

He looked around and saw Dawn coming out of the hallway where the rooms were. She was looking particularly cheery and her usual hat forgotten. She looked around her sapphire gaze landing on him, she falters for a second but puts on a bright smile. Then completely ignoring him she skips to a pretty blonde haired girl, talking to her animatedly.

Losing interest, but keeping an eye on her for her safety, he looks for Gary. Not long after that thought comes a disheveled Oak, hair mussed, uniform wrinkled and buttoned wrong, and circles under his eyes.

Scowling, he watches his friend make over to him.

"You gonna finish that?" Gary asks but taking Paul's coffee all the same.

Paul closes his eyes, glowering, thinking of the possibilities that Gary could come in looking like that. None of them in his favor.

"Oak. I thought I said that the next time you bring a girl in a room we're _both_ sharing to 'have fun' I will rip out your heart and feed it to you."

Gary's eyes widened. "Aww. Come on. That was a long time ago and I didn't even know you were in the room when I brought her in. Let it go." he moaned.

"Besides we stopped before we got to anything good," he muttered under his breath before taking a sip of Paul's coffee.

Paul rolled his eyes before returning them to Dawn. He just saw her clasp the girl's hand before bouncing over to them.

When she reached he table he noted a glint in her eye when she looked at them. Similar to the glint a honchkrow would get before swooping down to grab whatever you have and it wants.

Taking back his coffee, ignoring the indignant cry from Gary, he stated, "You're happy. Who's the girl?" He jerked his head in the blonde's direction.

Hands clasped in front of her, she was swinging the weight of her white and light pink dress around her legs as she shrugged and smiled. "Just happy I guess. And Vanessa is just someone I met."

Paul narrowed his eyes at her. "Then why were you talking to her?"

Dawn stopped swinging and crossed her arms and huffed. "Because I like talking to people! Geeze!"

The un-disheveled guard raised a hand from his coffee mug in a mocking 'surrender' gesture.

Dawn sighed. "I'm going to wait outside." As she started to go Paul begun to stand. When she noticed she raised a stopping hand. "Eh-eh-eh, I'm just going to wait for my letter and come right back. You don't need to come babysit me." She rolled her dark eyes. "No need to worry." And she exited the Center.

Paul, still in the hunched beginnings of getting up sat down again. A little grumpier than before, he move the chair closer to the table.

"Whoa, whoa. Let's not be too hasty. You can still get up and get me coffee." Gary grinned.

Paul shook his head. "Get it yourself." And he took a long drink of his coffee to rub it in.

Paul wiped his mouth. "So why are you like… that."

Gary reclined in his chair. "I just couldn't sleep last night. You know those times when every shitty thing you've done or embarrassing episode you've had comes flying at ya like a bunch of spearows? That was my night."

"Like the time you got dared to go to the neighboring finishing school's girl's dorms and raid their underwear and bring them back but ended up in the headmistress's rooms and found her in bed with our dean?"

Gary shuddered then grinned. "But I still brought in panties. Granted, they were granny panties but still panties."

"Yeah, too bad they seen you before you left."

His unkempt friend snorted. "Worth it. That would not necessarily go under 'embarrassing' more of 'legendary' or 'utterly-life-scarring.'"

Paul chuckled. "The time during fencing practice you nearly cut off your own—"

"The time you were talking shit about the math professor and he overheard you!" Cutting him off and pointing at him.

"Yes but that detention was the time when I met the esteemed, infamous Gary Oak." The purple-haired man responded with a smirk.

They heard the doors open and Paul turned to check if it was Dawn coming back in. It was just a man with bluish hair that walked in.

He looked back to see Gary smirking at him. "You're going to miss her."

Paul glares at him briefly before taking in more coffee. "She reminds me of Sara."

Gary's face turns serious. "You should tell her about Sara and Clarisse."

The other man shrugs. "What's there to tell? She's probably leaving today."

"You like her. You said she reminds you of Sara your _daughter_." He stressed the word daughter. "That's the biggest compliment I've heard you give the female sex since… ever!"

"That's not true. I've called girls good-looking before."

"Yes, but this is different. This isn't just about her looks, even though the outside package is—"

"Your point?" The second-in-command interrupted.

"My point is that you like this girl for more than her outward appearance. Which is honestly more than a lot of people can hope."

Paul locked eyes similar to his, each pair fathomless and dark with secrets. "What about Leaf."

Gary stared back for a few seconds then looked down at the scratched table. "I screwed that up." He reached Paul's coffee to take a sip to find it empty.

He got up. "I'm getting more coffee. Want anything?" Paul shook his head.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**A**-**U**-**T**-**H**-**O**-**R**-**S**-**N**-**O**-**T**-**E**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: It's 1:44, I haven't went to sleep yet, I'm calling it Thursday!**

**Shilmulo- vampire, literal undead. O.O**

**I'm just going to say that the first line of my poor attempt of a poem as the summary is Dawn; she was mistaken for Leaf. And that's all I'm going to help you with!**

**Megdizzle****, Procrastinators unite! *****fist in air***** …tomorrow. ;)**

**Jasmine-.-Momo-chan****, ;) I've got something else planned 3;D mwhahaha.**

**Honchkrow is a scavenger so... it messes up the metaphor a bit.**


	11. Something's Missing

**A/N: *****speaker***** Flight L. X. ie. 587 has had mother difficulties, over. Flight L. X. ie 587 has been grounded. I repeat. Flight L. X. ie 587 has been grounded. Flight L. X. ie 587 has been delayed until further notice, over. Please wait till next update. **

**Saffron City, Kadabra's Kids, May 30, 1874**

"So are you sure about this?" Mrs. Natsume asked the young businessman.

Drew nodded his green head. "I'm sure. Becoming Nat's temporary guardian long enough for him to travel a bit and see the world will help his wanderlust. I promise to make sure he stays out of trouble."

The old woman pinned him with a look. "But you aren't going to adopt him."

"I'm only 19. I'm a little too young for children." His expression was a mixture of deadpan and abash.

"That may be but Nat should have the opportunity to be adopted." Her eyes looked glassy.

He closed his eyes briefly against the puppy-dog eyes. "And he will. He will meet more people than waiting here where they might not even consider visiting. If he meets people that want to adopt him then they could, if you give me his papers and I will let you know when he has a home."

Dolly sighed and rubbed her forehead. "But he might not. He might just decide to stay by himself. How can you guarantee that if he doesn't get adopted that he will come back?"

He was silent. He doesn't know how to respond to that and he can't promise to tie the kid up and drag him back if he doesn't find a family to take him.

"I can't promise that," he said slowly. He needed to choose his next words carefully. "I can promise that he will be safe as long as he stays with me, until he finds a good family to take him in."

She got up from her side of the desk to dig around in a stack of papers on a counter to the side. She turned to him with a sheaf of papers in hand. "That's the best I'm going to get, so…here. His papers." He grabbed the papers and folded them in his jacket. "This is probably good for him but," She locked steely eyes on him. "Take good care of that boy Mr. Hayden. He's been through a lot.

"The caretaker from the orphanage he was at told me that when he was a baby when he showed up on their doorstep. Nothing was on him except for a large shirt with a note pinned on with a sewing needle. When he grew older he was picked on a lot for his size and it always seemed like he was miles away from here. He is very mature for a 12 year old." She said the last part almost too casually.

Drew's gaze on the older woman sharpened. She met his stare with one of her own, a knowing glint simmering in the depths.

"What did the note say?" Changing the subject.

"Nat has it. It just says his first name. Nat. We assumed it was short for Nathaniel."

"I will take care of him Mrs. Natsume."

She threw up her hands and shooed him off. "Fine, fine. Just go already before I change my mind."

He slightly bowed at her before taking his leave. On the other side of the door he saw Nat pacing the small hallway, he looked up at Drew, squinting to focus his vision.

Drew smirked at him. "You're with me kid."

**Saffron City, Pokémon Center, May 30, 1874**

Dawn was standing outside of the Pokémon Center waiting for her letter. She had to time this carefully. She is already packed, so it's easier to get a head start when Paul and Gary find out that she took something. Of course they won't know she took something until the messenger and distraction goes in on her cue. She knows that Gary will succumb to the temptation but she's not so sure about Paul. Paul has a little more self-control than Gary.

She shifts on her feet, feeling a small twinge of unease about what she set up for her boys. Gary will be fine, probably relish in it, but Paul might be angry with her. She doesn't want to actually go to jail for just wanting to stay with someone longer.

For weeks she was just traveling through towns, she hasn't met anyone and the only friends she has in this region are the people who arrested (kidnapped) her. (It is established that they were doing their jobs but she's calling it kidnapping.) It might be pathetic but she doesn't want to lose her only friends here.

It is also pathetic that she considers those two friends.

At least she is actually doing something than just wandering about like she has been doing. The reason for this whole shenanigan was to have an adventure and get out in the real world, meet new people, find new Pokémon… find someone to love…

Again. Pathetic. But her mother said she met her father on _her_ year traveling abroad!

Squawking brought her out of her thoughts. Looking up she saw the Pokémon Center's pidgey with the responding note from her mother. The messenger Pokémon dropped the rolled up epistle and she snatched it before it hit the ground.

Unraveling it she skimmed over her mother's handwriting and sighed. "My mother worries too much."

She walked in and saw Paul by himself at the table. She sat across from him and silently handed him the letter. She watched his dark eyes roam over the parchment.

He handed it back with a brow quirked. "You are free to go DeeDee."

She took back the letter and stored it in a hidden pocket in her dress. "I never was a thief when you kidnapped me a— what did you say?" Her mouth fell open.

"I said you are free to go."

"No. No you didn't. Where did you hear that name!"

"It was in your letter."

She shook her head vehemently as she took out the parchment again, all the while saying, "No, no, no. She wouldn't put that in there. She wouldn't, she's my mother." She read over the document, thoroughly this time, and a hot flush went up her neck and face.

"KENNY! Don't call me DeeDee!" She screamed at the message, drawing unwanted attention from the other people at the Center. Paul glared at them, letting them know to move on.

He let his feigned uninterested look rest on the pink female before him. "You do know that whoever this Kenny person is, he can't hear you."

She growled low in her throat and stuffed it back into her pocket. "He can never let me have a moment of peace." she grumbled. "Kenny is my now _ex_ best friend." She said louder to Paul.

"As interesting as this is. I don't care."

She huffed, blowing hair out of her face, and rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't. Well I'll just be going."

His eyes zeroed in on her face. "Now?"

She shrugged delicately. "No better time than the present." She paused. "Unless you _don't_ want me to leave yet."

Paul narrowed his eyes, feeling that that question was a trap. "Do _you_ want to?"

"Do _you_ want me to?"

"Do _you_ want to? It is your decision."

Dawn pursed her lips together. Choosing her words carefully she said, "Yeees, but I value your opinion."

"My opinion? It's simple, either you leave or you stay."

Grrrr. He's purposely making this difficult! She just wanted to know if he wanted her to stay with them. Or at least tolerate her presence. Yet he was giving her evasive answers. She doesn't want to just say that she wants to stay. For one, they probably don't want a woman around getting underfoot, but if they want to blend in, what better way than to have a woman with you for cover? Second, if he _doesn't_ want her around and she asks if she could stay then it would be awkward and embarrassing and she doesn't want to be humiliated by him.

She tapped a nonessential rhythm on the tabletop before getting up. "I guess I'll see you… whenever. Good-bye Captain Shinji." She nodded to him and went to grab her sparse luggage.

When she came back out she saw that Paul rounded up Gary who was blowing on a hot cup of coffee. When Gary spotted her he smiled and set down his cup on a nearby table. Opening his arms wide he gestured for a hug. Dawn laughed and let him hug her and her backpack. "It was fun. Stay out of trouble, kid."

"Hey, no need to worry! I'll be fine."

She turned to Paul ready for a hug but realized he's not a huggy type and self-consciously lowered her arms. He sighed and held out his hand for a handshake. She smiled and placed her small hand in his bigger one, a sharp tug had her tripping into his unanticipated embrace. It only lasted a short moment and she was standing again.

Regaining her bearings after the initial shock she smiled. "I'll miss you two." Including Gary in the statement. She brought up both hands and gave each of them a wave and walked out the door.

**Lavender Town, May 30, 1874**

A gentle but firm knock sounded on the door. It inched open slowly, and a redhead poked her head in calling out softly, "Ash?" She stepped all the way through the threshold. She's hoping that he's still sleeping, that way she can trick him into taking a bath. Just one day and he's really starting to stink like old seaweed and dead magikarp.

It just occurred to her that he might have went without washing longer than just the day she met him… Ew.

She walked over to the bed to wake him just enough to do her bidding. _Just wake him up, but not too much. Get him to follow and push him in the tub._ Out loud she called his name again as she pulled the blanket back. Instead of the stinky gypsy boy there was a sleeping yellow fluff ball. Unless her charge turned into a pikachu overnight, he escaped.

Her face screwing up into an angry expression she looked around to see if there was a clue on where he went. She has a pretty good idea on where she thinks he went but how did he get past her? A cool draft touched her skin and she looked at the window.

Walking over she stuck her head out of the window, peering down she saw that the climbing flowers that were weaved into the trellis were damaged and broken. She put a hand to her head and sighed.

Pikachu woke up to a slamming of a door and a muttered, "Idiot."

**Route 5, May 30, 1874**

A longhaired green-eyed brunette was lounging against the wooden side of their transportation device as her blue-eyed friend paced in front of her.

Leaf sighed as her companion made a rut in the ground. "May, I thought that you hated him. I expected you to at least laugh."

"Why would I be laughing!? Yes, I hate him. But I hate a man with the power to put us in jail for stealing from him!" May swirled on her heel to face Leaf, her voice screeched with panic. "He already has it out for me, Leaf! He's going to come and arrest me because he thinks that I stole from him, and his opinion of me is just going to plummet, and he's going to think that I'm a no good thief with no morals; he already thinks that I tricked his mother, what's he going to do when he finds me?!" May was panting at how long she went without taking a breath.

Leaf looked down at the ground for an instant. She didn't think this through all the way. Leaf walked over the young gypsy, who tripped over to the tauros and was nervously readjusting the straps, and seized the distraught May by the shoulders, spinning her around. "_May_! Breathe! Just breathe; I don't need you fainting on me. I'm sorry. I thought you would laugh but I ended up upsetting you, I'm sorry." May started to breath normally again, looking at Leaf questionably. "He won't find us. He doesn't know where we went and if he does I'll take the blame because I _did_ steal his watch."

"No, Leaf… I don't want you to take the blame. Like you said you were trying to make us laugh, if he finds us we'll call it a practical joke or say we found it after he left."

Leaf smiled at her and they hugged. "That's if he's smart or lucky enough to find us. We better get going."

"Right." May and Leaf turned to see to the Pokémon that pulled them all this way only to see that the tauros was missing. They stopped short and May frantically looked around. "Leeeaf? Do you not see what I'm not seeing?"

Leaf gulped. "If you're not seeing the tauros that I can't see then I hope not." May sucked in a breath and started a high-pitched whimper in the back of her throat. "Now let's not panic. It has to be around here somewhere; it couldn't have gotten far."

"Ash is going to… to… I don't know what he will do! But he's going to be furious that I've lost his _Pokémon_!"

Leaf slashed her arms down in an 'X' motion. "Don't panic. I'll check over here and you check over there. It couldn't have gotten far and why would it leave?"

May anxiously poked her two pointer fingers together. "Actually, that tauros has pulled the caravan for a long time, since Ash caught it. Before, my mo… the last bandolier… had a slaking and that obviously didn't go very well and we had to release it after the bandolier… um… passed. And from all the pulling it's very strong and fast. And it's _Ash's_ Pokémon, not mine, so it might've found something to chase and forgot about us or maybe it went after Ash. I don't know."

Leaf bit her lip. "We'll search anyway." And she sprinted off into the tall grass. After hesitating slightly May ran to the other side of the road calling the Pokémon's name.

**Saffron City, Pokémon Center, May 30, 1874**

Gary leaned back on his chair so it stood on two legs. "I miss her already." he sighed.

Paul deadpanned and a plum eyebrow winged up. "It's only been twenty minutes."

"Very long twenty minutes." Paul gave him another look. "What? She was fun and nice. Just because you're pretending you don't miss her doesn't mean I have to." He stood up and gestured Paul to do the same. "Come along then. Let's go to Viridian City to distract you and your despair over a pretty little bluenette."

A short brunette walked up to the two gentlemen and stopped only inches from Gary and grinned a come-hither smile. "Where are you going?"

Gary smirked back to her, his male ego stroked more than it needed to be. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but my partner and I are headed out."

She pouted prettily. "Aww, couldn't you stay a little while longer?" She smiled again. "We could have some fun." Then another girl with sun blonde hair sidled up to them and started stroking Gary's arm.

"What are you doing, Anita? You know I love a man in uniform." The new girl said, she peeked up at Gary.

While Gary was busy Paul rolled his eyes, not in a particular rush but irritated at the disturbance. A peach haired young woman walked up to him and he just ignored her playful words and started brooding with impatience.

"…Strong, silent type ain't ya. You remind me…"

Blah, blah, blah. He doesn't care what he reminds her of but soon he's going to remind Gary that they are on a _job_. He looked over at said person and saw that he accumulated another woman. In fact, so did he. He just noticed an older redhead was batting her eyes at him. Uncomfortable with the entourage that Gary encourages he started to go collect him and leave whether he liked it or not. He headed in the scientist's grandson direction when he jumped, startled.

Some… _woman_, if they deserved to be called that. _More like ravenous beasts going for prey._ He thought savagely. Just pinched his ass.

He swiveled around in time to see a familiar blonde wink at him and saunter away. He glared at her retreading back.

Flustered and embarrassed he marched toward Gary, forcibly pulled the voracious flirt away from his followers, threw him in their room, and locked the door behind him. He gave him a withering glare that should have had the poor excuse of a Royal Guard crumpled on the floor bleeding.

"I shall kill you if that happens again."

**Route 10, May 30, 1874**

Ash was wading neck deep in the water enjoying being clean. It was not that difficult finding the river. It was near the Rock Tunnel, follow the road, climb past rocks, hop the fence, and you're there.

He's been here a while and should probably get back before the shilmulo notices he's gone. How could he think that she was an angel? She might look like one bar the wings but she acts like an angry shilmulo ready to suck out his soul. Well, not that bad. She doesn't need to be eradicated to preserve the Earth. Just unreasonable and stubborn and rude and… and… unreasonable!

But she can be kind and compassionate. She didn't just leave him to get sick and die and she has done her best to accommodate him. And she's pretty.

Scrubbing his hair with soap he held his breath and nose then dunked under the water. He felt the soap bubbles wash away in the stream, cleaning his hair and body as it did so. He didn't know how long he stayed under there but he started hearing an odd sound that did not sound like it belonged under water.

He surfaced, gulping in air into his lungs and brushing wet hair from his eyes. With his bangs dripping water droplets it almost looked like it was raining.

"Ash… whatever your last name is! Get out now and take a bath like a normal human being! Do you know what's in there?! Water Pokémon guano and urine!"

"Aaah!" Ash submerged farther in the river, face turning red. "What are you doing?! I'm taking a bath here! My way! Now go away!"

Misty's face grew to a faint burgundy and she closed her eyes but she didn't leave. "I brought some more fitting clothes and am putting it on the edge of the river. I expect you to get dressed and follow me back." she called to him. After she placed the clothes where she said she would she turned around and stepped away so he could get dressed with her back to him.

Ash swam to the edge and got dressed as quickly as he could. The clothes were a better fit. At least he didn't need to hold up the pants to keep them from falling down.

"Decent?" she asked.

He ran a hand through his wet hair. "Yes." The word wasn't entirely out of his mouth before she started strutting away. He hurried after her.

"Where are we going?" he questioned as he caught up.

"I might as well show you where you are since you'll be staying here longer. Now that you inhaled more bacteria water you could get sick and I will not have that on my conscious." She whirled on him. "I spent a lot of time and energy so that you would not die and I will not let you kill yourself with recklessness just because you are an imbecile. So there's the Pokémon Center." She gave him a tight smile as she made a grand gesture with her arm.

She walked around town with him close on her heels, introducing all of the places and buildings. The light was fading when she at last showed him the tallest building in Lavender.

They stood in front of the massive tower, heads tilted back to try to see the top. "This is the Pokémon Tower. It's the tower in Kanto where all the deceased Pokémon of trainers get buried. I hope you don't believe in ghosts."

Ash frowned. "How do you bury a Pokémon on a floor? There's no ground you can bury them in."

Misty frowned at his reasoning. "I don't know. They do." She looked up at the darkening sky. "I will show you more tomorrow, it's getting dark. We can go to Mr. Fuji's tomorrow too, he has some nice stories if you're interested."

The gypsy boy nodded his consent. "Okay, we'll do that tomorrow." He turned to follow her but not before noticing a shadow in the corner of his eye. He turned his head fully but saw nothing. He quickly hurried after her shaking his head at the thoughts of ghosts.

**Saffron City, May 30, 1874**

Drew and Nat were sitting in the lobby of the Pokémon Center. Ralts wasn't well enough to travel that day, the little Pokémon would be discharged in the morning, and Nat doesn't have a Pokéball to catch the little guy in.

Drew made a mental note to buy another Pokéball for Nat when Ralts gets out.

They discussed where Nat would like to go first in Kanto. He hasn't been out of Saffron since he was ten and that was a straight shot from Viridian and there really wasn't anything to see on the train. All that was there were trees on one side and the ocean on the other. And so it's a little overwhelming for the kid. He can now go anywhere he wanted (in Kanto) and explore and see sights, even to the palace at the Indigo Plateau. He can do _anything_. It's overwhelming and he needed to think on where he was going.

Helping this young man has not distracted Drew from his goal on finding his father, whether it's his body or his grave. He's going to let the kid travel but at stops he's more or less leaving the kid alone and getting information on Alexander Hayden.

His father is probably dead but there is his mother to worry about. If he finds his father alive then… well… he found his father, nothing better than that. If he finds him dead then that will prove to his mother to stop hoping that he will come back. She's still young and beautiful despite the years of raising a family. She can find someone to make her happy again.

The fifteen year old next to him used his hand to smother his yawn. His eyes were drooped and his head kept nodding. Drew rubbed the back of his head and gently shook the boy. Nat lifted up his head at him and squinted.

"We'll be back in the morning let's go to the hotel and get some rest."

He humphed. "I bet that it isn't even that late. What time is it?"

Drew searched his pockets for his watch but didn't feel the familiar weight. His brow furrowed and he searched his person again. He couldn't find his watch. What in the world? He always keeps it in his outer jacket pocket and it wouldn't have just disappeared. Would it?

He thought back to the other day, reviewing where he could have left it. It couldn't have fallen out of his pocket, there are no holes, so someone must have stolen it. But who would be able to? Maybe he was just the unfortunate victim of a master pickpocket… or maybe a gypsy.

His eyes narrowed to slits. That no good thief. He doesn't know _when_ she stole his watch but he's going to find her and get it back. He will find her and he will make her pay for making fools out of the Hayden family.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**A**-**U**-**T**-**H**-**O**-**R**-**S**-**N**-**O**-**T**-**E**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: Okay if I wasn't clear I am not discontinuing this fic, I'm not dead, I haven't disappeared, and I haven't done anything illegal to put me in jail. I was grounded because I didn't call my mom during a 4 day weekend when I was at a friend's grandparents' house. And in the beginning of the month it was my birthday ^^ the next week I was leaving on Thurs. And then I was grounded.**

**Weird fact: Orphanages are no longer part of the American adoption process after WWII because they began closing. Orphanages have been replaced by smaller places like group homes or foster care etc. **

**Thank you ****Jasmine-.-Momo-chan ****for the inspiration of** **the** **tauros leaving, I needed them to be stalled :3**

**Shilmulo is again vampire/living dead.**

**The updates are going to get more sporadic because I'm starting school at **_**college**_** x.x soon, just to let you know.**


	12. A New Friend

**Route 5, May 31, 1874**

Leaf rose early the next day. She stretched in the early morning sunlight. Last night her and May searched until the moon was shining and the stars were bright. When she finally called it quits for the night she couldn't find May. That girl scared her silly when she didn't answer. She finally found her when she literally tripped over her in the tall grass. She was asleep. May must have sat down to rest for a bit and just dozed off without knowing.

Well, she's safe and sound in the caravan and it's a new day. Which brings to question: what are they going to do today? Do they just go ahead as planned? Drew must have found out by now and is on a warpath to find them. Do they try and find the missing Pokémon? Well, for one they can't move their home until they find it, but they could get a couple Pokémon to move it for a short while. Also May will never stop worrying about it and the fact that it's her brother's Pokémon and they don't know if it will go all the way to Lavender to find the boy. For all they know it's stuck in a ditch or trapped and can't get out.

Leaf plopped down on the ground and sighed. Resting her head on her arms she despairs over their limited options. Right now it's find the tauros or stay stuck on Rout 5 forever. To be honest, she would rather just go ahead and try to get away from the authorities before someone comes for either her or May. But she would have immense guilt over the possibly harmed tauros for the rest of her Arceus-given life.

"Leaf!" May burst through the door tripping. Scrambling she crawled over to her sitting friend. "I've got an idea! I have no idea why I didn't think of this sooner!"

"What did you think of?" Leaf asked more calmly than her friend.

May frowned at the lack of enthusiasm but it didn't dissuade her. "Ash has a pidgeotto! We release his pidgeotto to have it search for Ash's tauros and bring it back!"

"That's a great idea, May." Leaf grinned at her.

May grinned back. "Come on!" She stood up and grabbed Leaf's hand to drag her in the caravan. She opened a cupboard and out rolled several gunmetal Pokéballs. Leaf picked up a baseball sized Pokéball with the red release twist cap on top.

"Uh, how many Pokémon does Ash have and how do we know which one holds Pidgeotto?" Leaf inquired to the Pokéball in her hand.

"Ash is a very good Pokémon trainer. To be honest, he didn't _catch_ them per se. More like they just followed him home. Anyway we went to nearly all the regions except for Unova because it's so far away. Jhoto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Kanto and along the way we just pick up more Pokémon. Usually they just stay in their Pokéballs unless they need exercise or we need help." May picked up a seemingly random Pokéball and gathered the rest in the cupboard. "This one's Pidgeotto's. It's marked," she turned it upside down so the red knob is facing down. "See?"

Leaf looked and a small 'k' was etched next to a simple pair of wings. She followed May outside for more room to release the feathered Pokémon. The gypsy twisted the knob and held it under the black band and stretched out her hand so the creature would be released in front of her instead of on her.

In a flash of white light the flying Pokémon was cawing in front of them. "Pidgeotto! We need you to find Ash's tauros and bring it back. Can you do that?" The pidgeotto nodded its head and took off.

"What do we do now? I'm not keen on waiting for your Drew or the authorities to catch up to us." Leaf said after the pidgeotto departed.

May just shrugged. "Don't worry, Pidgeotto is very fast. And all we can do now is wait." She started to climb the side of her caravan to wait at the top.

"Doesn't Ash have any other Pokémon that can pull the caravan? We could give Pidgeotto its and the tauros's Pokéballs and direct them to Ash and continue to Pallet."

May paused in her climbing and turned her head to the clandestine thief. "You really want to see your mom don't you…" She started climbing and turned to her fully, legs dangling over the side. "I'm sorry Leaf. I didn't realize the urgency of getting to Pallet. Technically, Ash has thirty tauros—"

"THIRTY!"

"—Yes thirty. But he only has one with him, the rest are in Fuchsia City where he caught them."

Leaf rubbed her hands over her face, a little overwhelmed over the fact that a person who was described by their sister 'a giant goofball' was apparently a grade-A trainer. "Okay, so why do you only have one tauros instead of all thirty?"

"Well, they stampede a lot and it's easier to keep track of just one. Plus, the tauros would have more fun stampeding over a large terrain instead of just pulling a lowly caravan, right?" May laughed.

Leaf started climbing up the side of the caravan to sit next to May; plopping next to her she rearranged her maroon skirt around her ankles. "Well I think that this 'lowly caravan' is pretty amazing and so is its gypsy." She nudged May with her shoulder in affection. "Yes, I want to see my mother but that's no reason to leave before we know if the Pokémon are safe. I guess I'm just impatient. I'll wait." Leaf smiled at her friend and May beamed back.

"Now we just have to wait."

**Saffron City, May 31, 1874, Pokémon Center rooms**

Paul was folding his freshly washed clothes into his bag, listing all of his items so he didn't leave anything behind. "Clothes? Food? Any personal items?"

"Yes, yes, and yes… Geeze, you act like my gramps. I have all of my clothes. Clean. I'm not an idiot. I have the food and water, and I'm getting my 'personal items'. Can't you just say underwear like a normal person?" Paul leveled a look at the irritating pest and said pest held up his hands as if in surrender.

Paul resumed packing and Gary started looking around the floor for his dirty uniform from yesterday and his journal. "You do have all the research and information from the past few days about Team Rocket, right?" he said while picking up his clothes. As he picked them up a folded up piece of paper floated down from the pile. Gary picked up at the intricately folded note and shrugged, muttering a soft 'Eh,' before shooting it in his bag. He dumped his clothes on his bed and resumed searching for his journal.

Paul had everything in place in his bag and briefly watched Gary hunched over looking over the ground and get to his knees to look under the bed for something. He shook his head at him. He should learn to keep track of his items so he didn't lose something when it was time to leave. He does it every time they stay at a Pokémon center. It was always something small though, a sock or a small comb. Thank Arceus that his partner didn't lose something important.

Paul reached over to the small nightstand next to his bed to reach for the pendant from his little Sara, only for his hand to meet with smooth mahogany not the cool metal chain of his pendent. Frowning he opened the nightstand's drawer and peered inside only to find an old stationary. He got up, and avoided Gary as he continued to search, to check said searcher's matching nightstand. His nightstand was the same as his own. Empty.

Maybe he already packed it. He searched the pockets of his bag and the interior but it wasn't in there. He was getting increasingly frustrated. He huffed out a breath, dragging a hand down his face. He looked over to his partner who was frantically searching for his missing book. "I believe we really are victims of theft."

Gary slammed his fist down on his bed. "Damn, are you missing something too?"

"My pendent from Sara." His face was stormy.

Gary's hands slid into his hair, gripping the strands. "My research book is gone! I know I didn't leave it anywhere. It didn't leave that desk!" He pointed accusingly at the small nightstand next to him.

His face still dark Paul picked up his clothes from the day before, he was going to have the laundress clean them before they left. He searched if his medallion was stuck in his clothes and he didn't notice, except he found something flat and crinkly in his back pocket of his pants.

He looked at the letter in his hands and darted a glance at the folded paper in Gary's bag with his still unpacked clothes next to it. "Gary, read that note."

Gary was trying to think where his journal could go or why would someone steal as something trivial as that. It was leather-bound but it didn't make it that valuable and what is written are his personal interests, nothing concerning his job or information, but nonetheless very important to him. At least Paul's marginally makes sense. It's silver, or at least silver-plated. But they took Paul's pictures of his family and when they find them they are going to wish they didn't set foot in their room.

Gary picked up the note that he threw in his bag and started reading it. It was completely useless. It was just a doodle of a person sticking their tongue out at them with a finger pulling down the skin under their eye. Making a face he showed the drawing to Paul only to see him reading his note but looking more relaxed than before.

The purple-headed one shook his head and scoffed. "Tch." Silently he folded it three times, handed it to Gary, and picked up dirty clothes for the laundress to wash. As he left he closed the door with a soft click.

Confused and slightly dumbfounded Gary unfolded the note and read what was written. He tilted his head back until he was looking at the ceiling. "Wow," he huffed out. "Thanks for the heart attack Dawn." More calm than he was before he started to neatly pack his things, thinking of the places the girl could have gone for this little game of hide-and-seek.

**Saffron City, May 31, 1874, Pokémon Center Lobby**

A green-haired man was slouched in a chair with a young adolescent mimicking his posture next to him. They were waiting for Nurse Joy to acquit Nat's adopted Ralts. Earlier, before Drew picked up the kid, he went to the PokéMart to get him his own Pokéball to catch Ralts.

And as soon as they get the Pokémon he's going to find that no-good gypsy. The low-down, fake, lying _thief! _ Drew puffed out an irritated breath. He can't believe he even started to believe that 'innocent' face of hers. She might not have been born a gypsy but she has been raised as one, which makes her a gypsy. Hasn't he learned? She lied and tricked his beautiful mother, what's so different about him that he thought that he could handle her? That he was prepared? He was dead set on stopping her that he couldn't be lured in by her beguiling charisma? Instead his new watch was snatched from his pocket and into the grubby hands of some swindler to be pawned somewhere.

He doesn't know where she went and she has about a two-day head start, but he will find her.

"Do you even know what you're going to do _if_ you find her?" Piped up a voice next to him.

Drew exhaled again. He's been doing a lot of sighing lately. The kid next to him is too annoyingly perceptive for his own good. Little know-it-all. "Get my watch back and probably get her thrown into jail for theft."

Nat's dark blue head whipped to him. "_Jail?_ It's just a watch. And you're rich, you can just get another one!" Nat face forward again and muttered, "Damn rich people."

Drew glared at him. "How else am I supposed to stop her from tricking and swindling people?" He leaned forward, elbows on knees, looking at Nat's face.

"Maybe she didn't steal it. She seems too nice and I don't know how she had the opportunity to pickpocket you. I was there and it looked like she was too preoccupied with arguing with you to steal from you. Leaf was there too and I doubt she stole it either."

"Who?" Leaf? What do leaves have anything to do about this?

"_Leaf_. The other gypsy with May… brown hair and green eyes? Wow. You really have a one-track mind don't you." Nat rolled his eyes at his so-called guardian and slouched back.

"Why are you even defending them?" Drew inquired, genuinely curious.

Nat shrugged in his adolescent way. "They helped me and Ralts when they didn't need to and I _was_ hiding near their house, I hear stuff. They were kind of loud."

"Hey, I helped you too. And you aren't exactly all gung-ho about helping me." He said while swatting the boy's knee.

"Well, you were obligated to help me. It's two people who helped me against one. Majority rules. And," He grinned. "They're girls. They're prettier than you."

Drew faked a gasp and put a hand to his heart. "What! I'm pretty!"

A polite cough interrupted them. A Nurse Joy was standing before them with a polite smile but an uncomfortable expression. "Uh, Ralts can leave now, if you wish."

Drew flushed a bright red as he stood up. Nat was right behind him smothering his snickering as they followed the Nurse Joy.

**Route 5, May 31, 1874**

Dawn actually rested for a brief moment yesterday but ended up sleeping for longer than she thought. She walked the line between barely awake and dreaming when she woke up when the stars were still in the sky. Surprisingly she felt energized instead of groggy and with an extra spring in her step. She should be at Cerulean City in an hour or so. She could ride on her mamoswine to get there faster but she just feels like walking there.

As for where she's going, she doesn't know. She just wants some fun while she's here. But, she knows the boys are headed towards Viridian and she doesn't want to keep their stuff. Call it crime of boredom. She brought out Paul's necklace that she swiped.

Looking at it all over it looked like a type of tag that some people put on their Pokémon when they just have them as pets. Or those riolu tags that the army in Sinnoh uses. Why would he wear such a thing? _But… _she thinks _it's kinda cute_. Maybe it will be a new accessory; she'll talk over it with her mother when she gets back home.

Wait… Was Paul in the army?! Oh my Arceus! Then what is he doing in Kanto's Royal Guards if he was in the army in Sinnoh?

She starts fidgeting with the metal tag in her hand and notices something. It wasn't made out of aluminum or iron like the ones in the army but made out of silver. And that she broke it…

She looks at the riolu tag in her hand that split in three sections. Oh! It was a locket. She puts a hand to her heart, relieved that she didn't break it. It was like a cute little metal book she noted. On the inside of the 'cover' there was a black and white picture of Paul standing stoically and unsmiling next to a grinning Gary who had one arm around Paul's shoulders and the other hand making the victory sign.

On one side of the 'page' was a picture of what had to be his brother. A man with long hair was giving a pachirisu a berry. She isn't positive that the man is his brother, the picture is black and white so she can't decide the color of his hair, but who else would be in Paul's pictures? The other side was a very small painting but amazing detail to them. It was of a young woman and her daughter. They looked so much alike from their light purple hair to their dark brown eyes and button noses. The little girl with a blue ribbon tying her hair back was sitting on the woman's lap, who had her arms wrapped tight around the little girl, was beaming in the painting. The artist did an amazing job of capturing the joy and happiness in the woman's gaze.

But who are they? Ohmylanta! The little girl has to be his daughter! But who is the woman? His wife? Why did it never occur to her that he could be married? She just assumed that he wasn't or that she wasn't around anymore. He could have a harem for Arceussakes! He never speaks about his past unless she pries it out of him. She looks at his picture with Gary again and looks back to the woman and girl. And again. Again. One more time.

Nothing. Except she just notices that on the above the pictures, engraved in tiny letters were their names. This locket is specifically made for Paul. Dawn feels a rush of guilt that she took it, but she will return it, she knows that she will. Even if she has to go back and hunt them down again.

She smoothed her thumb over the engraving above the little girl and mystery woman. _Clarisse and Sara. _Clarisse, Clarisse, Clarisse. That name rings a bell in Dawn's memory. She snaps her fingers when she remembers. He mentioned that he has a sister named Clarisse.

Dawn's face brightens with enlightenment. Ohhh. She smacks her forehead with an open palm. _I feel stupid…_ she thinks to herself. On closer inspection the two females have the same shape of face and eyes as Paul and his brother. Sara looks like she shares Reggie's smile, friendly but not too bright. Clarisse's smile is nothing but bright. A fleeting thought passes through Dawn's mind wondering how Paul's smile looks like if he grinned rather than smiling his smirk-like smiles.

She brushes the question away and puts the tags around her neck for safekeeping. As she snaps the single parts together she hears something akin to muted thunder and a caw. Overhead she spots a pidgeotto flying above her head toward a stuck...car?

As she ponders what the stuck vehicle is the thunder sound gets louder. She stops walking and slowly turns around, a little afraid of what she'll find. A giant blur of brown and black comes at her in a generalized look of a tauros. She was paralyzed for a second before she let out a loud shriek and leaped out of the way of the oncoming normal-type. She rolls a few times and looks up as it passes her limp body aiming right at the girl that got down from the top of the wagon.

**Route 5, May 31, 1874, At the Caravan**

May heard the familiar stomping of hooves and excitedly clambered down her home seeing a dust cloud coming her way. She was squealing and bouncing on her toes at the sight of her brother's formerly lost Pokémon.

"Mew, May! Get out of the way! It's going to run you over!" Leaf frantically tries to find a foothold where she can get May out of the way.

May shakes her head, not really bothering to glance in her friend's direction. "Don't worry, Leaf! He's trained, he won't trample me!"

The tauros never wavered his speed and continued charging. May stopped bouncing and waited for the Pokémon to get there. The tauros showed no signs of slowing and it was getting closer. Leaf, who was growing more and more worried, launched herself from the side of the caravan to tackle May out of the way.

May suddenly felt herself lying on her side uncomfortably with Leaf's weight on top of her. Groaning, she rolled Leaf off of her. Standing she saw the tauros standing three feet from where she was standing looking at them like they're idiots.

May bent down and pulled Leaf to her feet. "I told you that he wouldn't trample us. He has a odd way of stopping abruptly."

"Mew, May. You could have told me! You scared me half to death!" Leaf chastised.

"I'm sorry but I did say not to worry." May hugged her. "I glad you count me as a friend."

"Hey! Is anyone hurt?" A feminine voice called. The two travelers looked in the direction of the voice. Running towards them was a girl about their age with dark blue hair.

May waved an arm at her in greeting. "Yes! Everything is fine!"

She arrived, panting. "Good. That Pokémon passed me back on the road here and I seen it heading towards you."

"Sorry for the scare. I'm May and this is Leaf." She gestured to herself and Leaf, then to the caravan. "And this is my caravan but Leaf isn't a gypsy she just joined in for the ride."

"I see." Dawn smiled wistfully. She saw their close friendship and it made her a little envious. She misses her friends from Sinnoh. Paul and Gary are new friends, but they're boys, and she had to leave them already. She didn't have that many female companions back in Sinnoh. Just Leona and Zoey, and they weren't very girly so they don't really count. "So are you a gypsy?" May nodded. "Could you read my fortune?"

May blinked. "Uh, sure. I'm better at reading palms for personality sake, but lets see where this goes."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**A**-**U**-**T**-**H**-**O**-**R**-**S**-**N**-**O**-**T**-**E**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: I'll do Ash and Misty in the next chapter -.-' But I'm on time for once! I swear I'm getting more writing done when I'm at school xD haha.**

**Okay, somewhere in this chapter I mentioned something about baseball I think (I'm too lazy to check) official baseball today was created/started by Alexander Cartwright in the 1800's. The first recorded baseball game was in 1846. 1858 was when the first organized baseball league was formed.**

**Dog tags, in 1863 started as paper pinned down then evolved into wood. Official dogs took place in 1899 by Chaplain Charles C. Pierce. By 1917 all soldiers wore them. Well Paul wears a dog tag and I'm keeping it -_-**


	13. Gone

**A/N: Totally just saying my all time favorite Pokémon in the whole world is Kirlia. -_- -_- -_- You people are too smart, you know that?**

**Lavender Town, May 31, 1874**

Ash wasn't speaking to her. He was being childish and annoying. Really? The Silent Treatment? How infantile. She just wanted him to be clean! And washing in a river is not advertising for cleanliness. What she did wasn't so bad; it barely registers on the list of horrible things!

Misty sighed. "Come on, Ash. It wasn't that bad. How horrible was that? Did the world stop moving? Did Lugia emerge from the oceans to stop what was happening? Did Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres start an elements war and plunge the world in turmoil? No. No that was not what happened so stop being a big baby! It was just a bath!"

He finally turned on her. "Not that bad?! When we got back to...here! You hit me on the head with a wooden hammer, where I have no idea where you pulled that from by the way, and knocked me out! Then-"

"We were in the kitchen and you are just lucky that I didn't grab a meat tenderizer!"

"Be quiet! You basically threw me in a tub, nearly drowned me, and made me take a bath against my will!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"I was trying to help!"

"Pika pi pi pikachu!" The little yellow thing argued.

"I didn't want your help, Misty! Have you thought about why I didn't want a bath? It's not because of personal preference but because I was raised that way. I grew up in a familiya, with gypsies. Have you thought that it was against my belief to take a bath. Now I'm polluted! Marime (1)! If I were in a stricter familiya I'll be banished and considered a gaje!"

His outburst stopped her short. She looked at her feet instead of his eyes, which were boring into her. She didn't think of the other reasons he didn't want a bath, she thought it was just because he was being stubborn. If he was in a stricter 'familiya', as he says, and they were present he would have been alienated from his whole culture and be all alone. What she did was more for her than for him. It was selfish, but no one was here. So does it really count?

She asked and he responded, but much more calmer. "I have to tell May. She's my family, my pena, my sister. I can't keep anything from her and she can't keep things from me. She won't marime (2) me but it's against our laws and she has a right to know." When he spoke of his sister his eyes softened with brotherly affection. Even Pikachu nodded in fondness.

"How old is your sister?"

"She's eighteen. We think that I'm either nineteen or twenty. Around there."

Misty felt herself lighten, knowing that he has forgiven her. She started walking again with him following, his partner on his shoulder. They were just behind the inn on their way to Mr. Fuji's, all morning he wouldn't speak to her because of the other night until she finally decided to call him on his behavior. "What do you mean that you 'think'?"

He looked up to the sky as if his memory was somewhere in the atmosphere. "Well, I don't remember much because I was so little, but my, uh, hmm…" he trailed off trying to think of a way to talk about his past and how he came to be with May and Caroline without mentioning his adoptive mother. "It's against Gypsy Law to talk about a deceased." He looked at the carrot-top to see if she understood.

Misty's eyes lit up with realization and she nodded. "Male or Female?"

Ash smiled. "Female. Anyways, _she_ told me and May that on a stop that her current caravan was resting in Kanto there was a great fire. The gypsies ran to help the burning, what she said, castle. I doubt it was a castle though, where they were there weren't any castles anywhere. I think she just wanted me to feel special. Anyways, she said that when she helped the burning castle she heard a crying. I was around , uh, five I think." Ash's face scrunched up and he rubbed his head. So many stories are confusing his mind along with, not images, just feelings. Feelings of being lost and confusion.

"_Do you know why we named you ash, Ash?" Caroline smiled at her play on words. _

_A young Ash looked up at his mother. Grinning, knowing the answer but wanting to hear the story anyway, he said, "No! Why?"_

_Caroline with her soft brown hair and kind blue eyes poked him in his tummy. "Because we found you in ashes."_

Another memory tickled his brain. _She smiled and leaned down to cup Ash's face. "But something good came of that and we found you. You couldn't be older than 5, just sitting in the tall grass, waiting for us to find you."_

"Ash?" Misty called. He was abnormally quiet and she didn't notice that he stopped walking. She turned to see him glaring at the ground. Misty retraced her steps to him and touched his arm lightly. "Ash? You there?"

Brow still furrowed he looked at her. His face cleared and he smiled brightly. "Yeah, I was just confused for a second. Where was I?"

"Um, you were around five?"

"Oh yes! Long story short, Car- uh, she found me and just brought me with them. I got a sister and a mother." He smiled, perhaps a bit forcefully to convince the fiery female fisherman-err, woman- that he was fine and to leave the subject. "Oh, look! Is that Mr. Fuji's?" He sped up and quickly passed her to a nice little house with little Pokémon playing around it.

Misty frowned at his back for the terrible execution of a distraction and the fact that he got a little jumpy. He's acting like he has some sort of secret. Misty feels like she can trust him, but she has to be realistic. She knows nothing about him and she can't really trust his words without proof. Without meaning to a little seed of distrust buried itself in her mind.

Ash immediately started playing with a few of the baby Pokémon and noticed the cubone the day before. "Hi little guy!" he said way too loudly for the cubone's sensitive ears. The lonely ground type started wailing for its mother. Ash reared back, feeling the effect of the loud cry. _Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no._ His mind chanted. He tried making funny faces to make the surprisingly loud Pokémon to stop crying.

It wasn't working.

Trying to make the thing stop crying he didn't notice the smooth, white projectile heading for his head. _Crack!_ It was a tauros-eye to the head. "Ow!" Ash cried. He glowered at Misty behind him, thinking of the mallet. She looked as shocked as he did. She held up her hands, palms out, shaking her head vehemently.

Misty pursed her lips together to stop the laughter threatening to bubble out of her throat. She pointed to the mother of the cubone, Marowak, protecting her baby from what she thought a threat. It stood protectively over the cubone and when Ash didn't move fast enough for her tastes she used boomerang again.

Scrabbling up he ran away from the evolution and hid behind Misty. "What is with that thing!"

Misty laughed, her shoulders shaking involuntarily and in turn shaking Ash's hands that were clutching said shoulders. "She was protecting her baby, Ash. You made it cry and she came to protect it."

"But I thought that it was an orphan! Mr. Fuji takes care of abandoned Pokémon and I thought that it was-well. Abandoned."

"Marowak! These young people are guests!" Marowak came out of its attack stance at Mr. Fuji's command, but didn't let up that glare in Ash's direction.

Mr. Fuji walked slowly to stand in front of Misty. "I can answer your question young man."

"Uhh…" Uncomfortable by being indirectly called a 'young man' she stepped to the side and pushed the cowardly boy in front of her.

The old man ignored the little show before him. "The marowak was at first abandoned by its trainer but I brought it in. Everyday it goes to the Pokémon Tower to train against the ghost types and the other few cubone and marowaks living there. One day Marowak met a male marowak that it really liked and hohohoho. I'm sure you young people know what's happened." he said with a gleam in his eye.

Misty grew red in embarrassment and passed it off as anger. She used an arm to push Ash farther away from her. "Not a chance."

"Wait a second." Ash tripped from Misty pushing him away but more or less doing what she wanted. "What? I'm not sure I understand. Are you saying that me and...her." His eyes widened. "Noooooooo." he intoned.

"Eh! You could do a lot worse than me Ash Maple!" Scared, Ash shrunk away from the she-demon.

"After sometime Marowak had an egg and it hatched into Cubone." The Pokémon caretaker continued. "The mate marowak died in a fight so our marowak goes to the Tower for even more intensive training and to visit the grave we had for her mate."

Misty sighed. "That's such a bittersweet love story. Mr. Fuji, I brought my friend in hopes that you could tell us some stories."

A smile grew on his wrinkly face. "Of course! You came on a good day, my grandson came by today and I was going to tell stories to him and the children of Lavender in a bit."

"Great!" The two young people chorused. They followed the old man into his house to see a few kids, varying in age, waiting for him around a chair. He patted a young boy a few years younger than them with blond hair and his blue eyes on the head. Misty and Ash sat near the back to avoid jostling the munchkins.

"Grandpa, can you tell the story about that lost kid a few years ago?" Mr. Fuji's toe-headed grandson asked.

"Of course. Unless someone objects? No? Okay then. It's all true, mind you. Before any of you were born, about, hmm, I'd say fifteen to twenty or so years. I'm not sure, maybe less. I'm old; give me a break. Anyways, there was a woman whose husband fought in the war against Johto and became a war hero. For his bravery the Indigo crown awarded him and his family the title of Barons. He died in a battle when the woman was pregnant and five years later she was at the Indigo Plateau for the anniversary of his death and his soldiers. That is where it all starts."

**Indigo Plateau, September 28, 1860**

"Welcome, welcome! We are happy you could make it." Greeted another baroness. The lady, not that much older than the widow of the beloved war hero, cooed at her son in the new visitor's arms and stroked his black hair. "Aww, I see that he's as cute as ever."

Delia forced a smile at the overly sweet tone. "Yep, that's my Aaron." Her word of choice giving away to her commoner upbringing. The noble smiled at her, albeit a little smug. It's not like it's a different story, the whispers behind her back, how she refuses to become 'more cultured', the fact that her dear husband is the one who was a key part in winning the war but sacrificed his life without even seeing his son grow up.

She was wondering on how to move away from the doddering woman without seeming rude. The fake smile on her face can only last so long with these people. She felt a tug on her dress sleeve. "Mama, I'm hungry." Aaron cutely said. She smiled at her son. Saved by the baby.

"I'm sorry. I have to feed Aaron." She left to the kitchen without looking back.

She asked the cook if they had any spare bread for her child and they gave her two biscuits along with some meat and cheese. She assembled a sandwich for Aaron while staying in the kitchen for a breather.

She didn't rest for long as a rock flew through the window crashing onto the wooden table. Her hand to her chest and the other on her son nobody in the kitchen moved. Then came more crashing and shattering of glass in the throne and ballroom where she came to escape from. The several wide windows where prime opportunity to scare partygoers. Or trap them.

The only way out was through the main entrance, way through the servant quarters, or down the hallways and out a bedroom window if they're desperate. And from the feminine screams, masculine shouts, and thundering of feet it sounds as if they're desperate.

She looked around her to see the servants fleeing. She grabbed her son's small hand and started running, following the others. The kitchen door opened and a flood of nobles came rushing through. She tightened her hold on her son, stopping briefly to pick him up. A roar in her ears.

People moved around her and an acrid smell tinged her senses. Smoke. The attackers set the place on fire! A large flame was coming at the stream of people down the servant hallway. She turned and tried to fight her way back around the bodies that didn't know of the fire yet. Screams of fire made the tide turn and run back the way they came.

Out in the ballroom the main entrance was also on fire, people were escaping through the broken windows leaving blood smears behind. Running back to the kitchen where it was less crowded because of the fire about to enter it. If the fire sparks the gas stove then this whole corner of the once-grand area is going to explode.

She puts down her crying son and uses a wooden spoon to break the window wider. She crouches in front of her son. "Aaron I need you to be brave and climb out that window." With tear tracks staining his chubby cheeks he nods. She kisses him on the forehead. "You're my brave boy. Now up."

She could still hear the screaming and the yells and even the roar of the fire bearing down on them, but strangely everything seemed muted. Even when she knew that she could hear every nuance with clarity. She carefully helps him climb through the jagged pieces she missed. Once he was on the other side she climbs through, tearing her dress and earning cuts for her efforts.

Tumbling to the other side. She sees Aaron next to her unharmed except for a few cuts and being covered in soot, which she also fell in. She took his little hand again and started pulling him to the people who escaped that are trying to put out the fire with the help of water and ground type Pokémon.

Next to where she was walking was a window, out of it was a group escaping all at once. They fell out, nearly crushing her and her son. Five people were panicking and running. She briefly let go of her son's hand to calm a hyperventilating woman.

That was her mistake.

A sharp tug from someone else tried to pry her away. A man thought he was helping a distraught woman get to safety, when actually she was fighting him not from fear of the people doing this or the fire. The fear of where her son was.

She finally pulled free of his tightening grip and whipped her head where the last place her son was. "Aaron! Aaron! Sweetie, where are you?!" Her cries were unheard.

"Aaron!"

**Lavender Town, May 31, 1874, Pokémon Center Lobby**

Nat was having a discussion with his not-yet-captured ralts, completely ignoring Drew. Drew was leaning against the wall, rolling the new Pokéball in his hand, waiting for him to be done. "Are you done talking to it yet?"

"_It's _a _he_. And I'm just letting him know what's in store for him when he decides to go into that thing." He squinted and pointed to the fuzzy dark grey ball in his 'mentor's ' hand.

Said 'mentor' threw said 'thing' in the air and lazily caught it. "This_ thing_, whether you like it or not will keep your ralts safe and won't let it be caught by another trainer. You're in the Kanto region, kid; ralts is a rare Pokémon here. If you don't catch it someone else will."

"I _know_. I'm preparing him. He's never been in a Pokéball before." The fifteen-year old shot him a mutinous glare. He held out his hand. "Just give it to me."

Drew put his hands up in a backing-up gesture and slowly and over-dramatically put the metal ball in Nat's hand as if the adolescent was a burglar threatening him for money. Nat snatched the Pokéball from his hand, un-amused.

Holding it out as an offering the ralts smiled and touched the seam and was sucked in by a white light. It wobbled three times before the twist cap locked itself.

"Come on out ralts!" Nat twisted the cap and held it out by the bottom half. Ralts popped out with a small cry of its name greeting them with a small wave of its slender arm.

"Wow. Is that a ralts?" Came a familiar voice. Drew turned around and saw the man he coincidentally bumped into yet again. "I see you found him."

Drew nodded. "I did. We have to stop meeting like this don't we." He added sardonically.

Gary just smirked and turned his attention back to the uncommon Pokémon. "What's a ralts doing in the Kanto region?"

"Ralts has always been with me. Ever since I was a little kid." Nat piped up.

The brunet nodded. "So are you going to evolve it into a gallade or a gardevoir?"

Nat's oxford blue brows furrowed. "Gallade. What Pokémon is that?"

His guardian's friend moved to reach for something in his pack but stopped short, a frustrated look crossing his face. He moved his hand away only to reach back to take out a piece of charcoal and a sheet of paper. He sat on a chair backwards at a nearby table, motioning for Nat to come over to watch. Drew, curiosity getting the best of him, moved so he could see better.

Gary started to sketch out a figure, talking while he did so. "A gallade is usually found in the Sinnoh region. It can be found in Hoenn but only if they find a Dawn Stone, which is highly unlikely. In Sinnoh there is a surplus of Dawn Stones, which makes a male, and only a male, kirlia to evolve into a gallade. There."

Drew looked over his shoulder to look at his drawing. It was very good in his opinion. It looked exactly like a gallade except in black and white. It was in a fighting stance with his legs spread for balance, one blade-like arm back, the other ready to strike, and a fierce expression on his near hidden face.

Out of nowhere a hand came and hit Gary upside his head. "We don't have time to pick up any new strays." Said an irritated purple-headed man.

"Geeze Louise, Paul. I was just telling the kid that there was another final form for his ralts." Gary complained while rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I think I'll try to evolve Ralts into a gallade." Nat turned to the pre-evolution he set on the tabletop. "Do you want to turn into that?" He pointed his index at the paper.

The psychic type nodded his head vigorously. "Ral!" The little Pokémon mimicked the pose that the picture was in.

Paul sighed. "Gary. We're leaving. Now. Before you have any more distractions." He turned to the boy that Gary was entertaining and dug something out of his bag. "If you want a gallade so bad. Here, use it when he's a kirlia."

Nat caught a teal-colored egg-shaped that sparkled like eyes. "This is a Dawn Stone."

Paul was expressionless. "If it wasn't I wouldn't have given it to you." He turned to Gary. "We're leaving." And he strode out of the Pokémon center.

"He's always like that. It's just his time of the month." Gary smirked while Nat's face puckered up at the possibilities of the implication.

Drew handed the remaining guard some bills. "For your friend giving Nat the Dawn Stone."

Gary held up his hands in a 'no problem' way and grinned. "Forget about it. He's from Sinnoh, he's got plenty of 'em." He saw the look Drew was giving him and relented a bit. "But I'll give you a discount for his attitude." He took five dollars and before Drew could argue sprinted after Paul.

Frowning slightly he looked to see Nat and his ralts examining the stone every which way. "You better not lose that."

Nat waved him away with a distracted hand. "Yeah, yeah."

**Route 5, May 31, 1874**

Leaf had a hand on the normal type quadruped. "While you guys are doing that I'll just make sure the tauros isn't going anywhere." She looked at it cautiously. "It looks like it's going to run again." She led the Pokémon away while May and Dawn went inside the caravan.

May moved some items around until she had a small table and two chairs sitting opposite each other on each side. She gestured for the bluenette to sit in the one opposite her. "Do you have a specific question you want answered? Or just a generalization?" she asked, pulling out a deck of playing cards.

"Umm. I guess a generalization. What's the deck for? Don't you read palms for this?"

"Uh, no. Palms are more for to, uh, how do I put this? It's to… it's to find out more about someone's personality. Theoretically the left hand shows potential and the right shows what you can do with that potential. You said you wanted your fortune told. You can use divination, cards, even an apple. But I just like cards." The palmster and fortune-teller shuffled her deck.

"Could you do both? But really quickly. I should probably get going soon."

"No problem! I can do a short version of both, and we need to head out too. Where are you going?" She manipulated them into a bridge.

"I'm thinking Viridian." Watching her shuffle the cards.

May put the cards to the side and decided to do her palm first. Dawn offered her hand. "Leaf and I are going to Pallet. Your heart line is parallel to your lifeline, which means you are practical when it comes to your love life. Your head line is curvy, long, and is separated from your life line which means that you can be spontaneous and creative, a clear and focused thinker. Wow, contradicting, but I guess you can think things through while still being spontaneous. Anyway, you also have a thirst for adventure, in that order. Your lifeline is wide and curvy, and is long and deep. You are very energetic and you are no pushover." She let go of her hand and smiled. "Ready for your fortune?"

Dawn reciprocated her smile. "That was fun." She looked at her hand. "I think it's pretty close too."

May grabbed the cards and shuffled them once more. "General, general, general." She muttered to herself. She laid out a card to the side and kept laying out cards seven times in a horseshoe pattern or a U. "Remember not everything is precise but it can get awfully close.

"This is the past situation." She flipped the first card over. The five of diamonds was revealed. "A happy family." The gypsy looked at her to see her reaction. Dawn didn't say anything. May moved to the next card. "The present situation." Two of spades. "Separation or difficult changes." She flipped the rest over. A joker, nine of clubs, jack of clubs, eight of spades, and five of clubs. "New developments and you're taking risks in the near future. What you don't expect is an admirer and the cards say don't be stubborn. There is a dark-haired youth… in uniform. That card is for the people around you so maybe he's the admirer" She gave a cheeky grin. "The eight of spades are for what's opposing you, trouble and disappointment, plans don't go the way they should, and friends let you down. The five of clubs is the outcome and apparently you get new friends and get married."

"Wh-what! Get married! I'm not going to get married!" Dawn spluttered.

May smothered her smile. "Well, remember nothing is precise. I would listen to the new friends part. The whole is just a generalization on what the card means. In a situation and for the person it could mean something completely different."

Dawn's face rearranged into suspicion. "I certainly hope so. This was eerily close so far. I guess I'll just have to wait to see if everything else is true!" She beamed at her.

May opened her mouth to speak when the caravan lurched forward and to the side. She could feel the force pulling only on one side of her home. Over crashing and thumping of items upended onto the floor she could hear Leaf yelling. May and Dawn stumbled to the jockey box.

The tauros was charging away, hooked onto only one of the wooden tongues. Leaf was clinging onto the back of the rampaging beast, eyes shut tight and screaming. May scrambled back into the caravan to get the tauros's Pokéball. She tripped halfway and crawled to the Pokéball cabinet. Grabbing the one with the 'k' and a pair of horns she crawled back.

Holding it out arms length, opened, she was going to recall it but Dawn clamped her hand over her mouth. "If you return that thing we'll keep going until we crash into a tree and that girl won't have anything to hold onto!"

May lowered her arm, conceding to her point. She spotted a speck in the sky and remembered pidgeotto, but it was too far away to hear her over the screams and the stomping of hooves.

"Go Mamoswine!" Next to them a gigantic thing that reminded May of a donphan and a slaking but much, _much_ bigger and covered in brown wooly fur, appeared.

"What the heck is that?!" May screamed.

Dawn ignored her. "Mamoswine Ice Shard at its feet!" she directed.

Running along the side of the runaway wagon, a semi-large sphere of ice grew between mamoswine's tusks. It released its ice type move at the ground right before the tauros. The tauros's legs froze and it stopped abruptly, but the caravan didn't stop speeding away. The already worn leather strap that held the tauros in position broke leaving the freewheeling caravan to continue onwards. The wooden tongue hit the side of the normal-type making it release a pain-filled whine.

Because of the unintentional interference of the Pokémon they started careening sideways then backwards. The two girls hugged each other and screamed. They heard a loud screeching and they slowed down a bit. Screech, slow, screech, slow.

Dawn's mamoswine was running next to the vehicle using it's tusk to press against the side of the caravan, slowing it down bit by bit until it stopped.

By then they stopped screaming and let go of each other. Looking backwards to the interior of the now still caravan May emitted a long moan. "Nooooo. I just cleannned."

Dawn looked back and saw that everything was thrown about and it looked like a group of gyarados used Twister on her home. Pots and pans on the floor, cards scattered, furniture upended. Everything was a mess.

"Are you two okay?" Leaf called. She was leading the tauros next by a makeshift leash.

May shook her head. "Yeah, we're fine. Are you okay?"

"Perfect. A little shook up but I'll live." Dawn jumped down and went over to praise her Pokémon. May walked over to Leaf and Ash's tauros.

"Is he okay? I saw the hit." She asked while petting its nose.

Leaf sighed. At this rate she'll never make it to Pallet. "He'll survive. He's a fighter, but he shouldn't pull the caravan anymore and probably get checked into the Pokémon Center." _Even though I probably shouldn't._ she thought silently. She doesn't want to be recognized. She's good and she's nearly sure no one knows that she's a thief but she doesn't want to chance it.

May sighed and recalled the tauros, who looked properly ashamed. "I guess we'll have to walk to Cerulean. It isn't that far but it's going to take a long time for us to get to Pallet." She grimaced at the thought of leaving her precious caravan and that Drew might be coming after her that very instant.

"I could help." Dawn said next to them. They jumped a bit. "Hehe sorry. Well, I could help, my mamoswine could pull you as far as Viridian. There you can heal your tauros and get to Pallet. We could go through the path through Viridian Forest. Originally I was going through Mt. Moon but traveling with you two would be more fun."

May's brow furrowed. She would like to get there quickly and get a new friend in case Ash does decide to leave when she tells him, but she doesn't think that that massive beast can fit between the wooden poles attached to the front of the caravan.

"I don't think he'll fit…" Leaf said, voicing May's thoughts.

"Well if you have some rope, I have an Escape Rope that we could use too, and tie them to his tusks and to the caravan it could work."

"That's a great idea! What do you say May?"

"I say, let's get going!"

**Veilstone City, May 31, 1874**

"Can we? Can we? Can we? Can weeeee?"

"Please! Pretty please, Reggie?"

A man with long purple hair tied in a ponytatail looked at the pleading faces in front of him. Similar faces to his own but both with lighter hair and buneary faces plastered on. The big, pleading eyes were wearing him down but he still has some fight left in him.

"No. I have to tend to the Pokémon here." he said sternly.

His sister put an arm around the small one. "Then let just us two go and you can stay here." She smiled at him in what he supposed was to be charmingly.

"Absolutely not. That's out of the question. I am supposed to be looking out for you."

Clarisse frowned at the implication of what he hadn't said. She was young and in love, she feels guilty enough about it already. Does he have to bring it up? And she can take a vacation without her husband, who's off on a business trip, which makes this the perfect time to visit her dear brother Paul.

Paul. She smiled. The perfect description of the protective older brother.

Sara walked her four-year old self over to her uncle Reggie. Making him pick her up she unleashed the full power her Cutesy Eyes. Uncle Reggie looked into those wide lavender orbs close and personal. "Pwease Uncle Wreggie."

She could see her uncle crumble under her stare. "I guess I could have Maylene look after the Pokémon a few days."

Sara instantly smiled and wiggled indicating that she wanted to get down. He put her down and she skipped off, her aunt and uncle staring after her.

Yup, her Cutesy Eyes never fail.

**Lavender Town, May 31, 1874**

"So which story was your favorite?" Misty asked the boy next to her.

"Umm… I don't know. I guess The Little Mermaid, the one where she was half girl and half goldeen." Misty looked him in the face with an odd expression on hers.

"Really?" she asked unbelievingly.

He grinned at her. "Why not? It shows that there is more out there than we know and it could be amazing."

She tilted her head in rueful agreement. "I've never thought of it that way." After she said that silence descended on them.

When they left Mr. Fuji's they decided to take a walk around the small town just before they went back to the inn. Ash chose to break the silence.

"So you know nearly everything about me. What about you? Anything that I should worry for my life about?" he joked teasingly. "Besides your temper and that mallet."

Misty laughed. She quieted as she debated telling him that she was the duchess of Cerulean. Although she might not be for much longer if Team Rocket has anything to say about it. "Well, I'm from Cerulean. I have three older, annoying sisters. And I love water Pokémon. Nothing really interesting about me."

"I highly doubt that." Ash stated truthfully.

Either he knows what she didn't tell him, he genuinely thinks she's interesting, or… he's flirting with her.

"Hey, I think I see something!" Ash sprinted away.

He's definitely not flirting. "Ash!" She chases after him. He stopped at the shadowy side of the Lavender Tower staring at the ground.

"Ash! What are you doing?" Misty yelled curious but irritated that he just left her behind. When she caught up to him he turned, clamped his hand over her eyes, and held her to his body.

"Ash! What the hell are you doing?! Let go!" She squirmed in his hold and stomped on his foot. His tightened his hold. He wasn't hurting her, he was surprisingly gentle, but he wasn't letting her loose anytime soon. Misty isn't one to not fight back.

"Misty, you don't want to look." His voice uncharacteristically grim.

"Let. Go!" She broke his hold only to freeze on the spot.

Before them was the bloody, crumpled body of a female marowak. Its head, normally protected by the bone skull on it, was dented in. The bone was fragmented and pierced the skin of its sensitive skull dried with blood. Bruises and abrasions decorated its body and its bone that was just used on Ash later that day was in its paw broken in half.

Misty took a shaky step back into Ash's arms. She turned her head into his chest, trying to forget the image forever imprinted in her mind. In his hold she wonders if the lonely cry of a cubone was the baby wondering why his mother isn't back yet or her imagination.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**A**-**U**-**T**-**H**-**O**-**R**-**S**-**N**-**O**-**T**-**E**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

** A/N: Oh, God. Sorry for the morbid ending but it had to be done. **

**Marime****- (1) It means dirty, polluted, and just not clean. They're sticklers for cleanliness, it's like a religion so it's very important to them. FYI for today showers work just fine. (2) It also means that they are banished and are non-gypsy (they call themselves Romani) they are outcasts and unwelcomed in the gypsy community.**

**Has it occurred to anyone that Nat could be the lost child? Just wondering. Doesn't mean that he is but it's a possibility. :P**

**Fortunes can be told with a simple playing deck it's called cartomancy you can google it for the meanings ^^ I looked at a few different websites and they're pretty similar. One spread was called the gypsy spread but it was **_**really**_** complicated and I was just nuh-uh I'll never figure that out (probably could but I didn't want to Xp )**

**So what do you guys think? Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows! I never thought that I would be so invested in this story, originally it was just a distraction from a different one. A rebound story. I love writing this and I'm glad you guys like reading this! Love ya!**


	14. Journals

**A/N: I keep forgetting to put through the message that Drew responds to the people who called him pretty. Drew... **

**Drew: *Flips hair* I'm glad someone sees it.**

**Through Cerulean, June 1, 1874**

It was nighttime and May was still up. Dawn's mamoswine was doing a steady job of getting us through Cerulean. In fact, it was faster than Tauros. Probably because it is a lot bigger and stronger.

Mamoswine was a little sensitive about anyone steering him but he's usually fine if Dawn's in the jockey seat. But she's getting some shuteye now and as long as that Sinnoh-bred Pokémon didn't turn around they should be in Viridian Forest by morning. Or at least the mouth of it.

May knows she shouldn't but she has been reading her mother's journal again. Not that Leaf would really have any idea how her kind isn't supposed to do that, but it still makes her feel guilty. So she's been reading it secretly. At night. When the ghosts are more likely to come out.

She just hopes she doesn't force her mother to come from the grave and haunt her and her new friends. That would be problematic.

She decided that if she's going to do this, as in read the book, she's going to read it from the beginning. So far, it just things from her childhood. How she grew up. And surprisingly there wasn't anything like the childhood May remembers growing up. Nothing about traveling to different places and making the same trek back or anything about new people and customers that you meet. The lack of children your age besides your siblings. No set home…

In fact, her mother's childhood seems…un-Romani. Like the kind of gaje life that she imagines when she looks out the caravan and sees little children playing with their friends in the street.

It confuses her. She always assumed that her mother was born Romani. What if she wasn't?

A uneven patch in the road made the caravan and May jump in the air a bit, prompting her out of her thoughts. Behind her she heard something fall to the ground and a muttered moan of "Owww." She looked and seen the brown head of Leaf on the ground but she quickly fell asleep again.

May giggled. It was fun to have companions that were girls. Not that Ash wasn't great or anything. He is a great brother. But he's her _brother._ And well… _Ash._ It's not exactly the same thing.

She sobers as she thought about how long they're going to stay. Dawn is staying just until Viridian and they've just met her but it's like they've known each other forever. She's fun and May likes having her around. It might hurt when she's going to go.

Leaf. Well, she's going to stay until their little posse gets to Pallet but they've never talked about after. After she visits her mother, then what? Then May's thoughts drift toward her brother. He's more than likely to leave either because he's going to be disgusted even being around her or he is going to find out more of his past. He's going to want to find his family. His _real, blood-related_ family.

May frowned. There was a pattern there and she didn't like it. When it's all mapped out like that why does it seem that everyone's leaving her?

Unbiddingly her thoughts migrated to a certain green-haired jerk. She would argue that she was thinking of Leaf and leaves are green and his hair and eyes are green.

Since when did she notice his eyes? Ugh.

Just. Don't think about him. Just don't. Easy enough. Although, it was ironic that she actually _wanted_ him to go but he came back anyway. It was such a strange coincidence seeing him in Saffron so soon after that disaster in Vermillion. If she ever meets him again Fate might just be trying to tell her something.

She laughs to herself at the joke in her mind. Of course Fate might just be telling her to stay away from people with odd hair colors for now on. Blue and a dark purple are one thing, black hair can sometimes look that color, like Dawn's, but_ green_? Honest-to-goodness grass green, like he was bald as a child and his parents decided to plant some grass on his head so he doesn't grow up without any hair.

She shakes her head to get rid of the thoughts of the Grass Headed One. Not thinking of someone is harder than you think. She focuses on her driving and lightly taps the Sinnohian Pokémon to go faster without letting it know that she's his trainer.

**Lavender Town, June 1, 1874**

Misty was packing her things into her traveling bag. Her vacation time was over and she had to go back to Cerulean and meet her betrothed. She scowled at the fact that she had to leave, especially what happened earlier.

Mr. Fuji was holding a sniffling cubone in his arms when they walked through the door forlornly. Misty's face was red and puffy from crying and Ash's was dry but his eyes glassy. He nudged her.

Misty nodded. They agreed ahead of time that she'd be the one to break the news to the cubone. She noticed that Ash kept his hand on her elbow. "Mr. Fuji—" She stopped herself and started over. "I— we…" She trailed off and sighed, looking at the floor.

Mr. Fuji sighed. "We know." He rocked the crying Pokémon when it started to get a little louder. "We know."

Apparently the marowak always came before the sun went down. Never later. Always came back just before the sun set. When Ash impulsively ran to investigate the sun was already going down.

The crying cubone wasn't her imagination after all.

Ash and Misty went back to investigate and to carry the mother marowak back to its offspring. There she noticed that the marowak had a scrap of cloth in its paw. It was black cotton with part of a red diagonal line. It stops a few inches before it met the hem of the shirt.

Her brow furrowed and she tucked it into her jeans.

Now, she brings it out again and studies the evidence. She has a feeling that she knows who it belongs to. Scratch that. She _knows_ whom it belongs to.

Some low-life Team Rocket bastards. She doesn't know why it won't stop. Why won't someone take them down already? Shouldn't it be easy? Arrest the grunts, make them say who the boss is, and arrest _him?_

She puts the cloth in her pocket again and resumes packing. Well, when she thinks it through it won't be that easy. Even if they get the top arcanine someone's always there to bring it back up. She doesn't know how bring down some ultra mega crime lord but if someone at least finds out who they are would be a step in the right direction.

The redhead finishes packing and start to head back to Cerulean, she was going through the kitchen door but stops when she sees Ash at the table, coffee cup in hand, with Pikachu picking at his Pokémon food.

She turns and pulls out a chair. Sitting in front of him she examines him. The exhausted expression, bags under his eyes, staring listlessly into his cup as if it held the world's secrets. Even his hair looked tired. Pikachu had a similar look as his trainer, ears and tail down, picking away at his food.

Misty gets up and puts a ketchup bottle in front of the little Pokémon (apparently he loves the stuff) and he doesn't even blink. Ash hasn't acknowledged her yet, even though she feels like he knows she's watching him.

"So where are you going?" He finally asks.

She looks over to her bag on the floor. "I'm going back to Cerulean. My vacation is over. Can't delay the inevitable any longer." She looks back at him.

"So why are you going?" She can feel the tension in the air. The compelling feeling to avoid the topic that needed to be said.

"Because my vacation is over?" It sounded like a question.

"Oh," He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Right." It was quiet for a while before he continued. "So who do you think did it." It was meant as a question but it didn't sound like one, more like defeat.

Misty breathed. The topic was out and she didn't have to awkwardly start it. Win. "I think that whoever did that was, you know the people I told you about? Team Rocket."

He nodded. Almost absently. Misty would like to say he was thinking but then came the concerns and wonderings about this boy with no background. Is he thinking of a way to convince her it's not Team Rocket? Or that it could be someone else? Someone cruel and cold-hearted? Someone completely unrelated?

She looks away from him. Directing her gaze out past the window above the big kitchen sink, the early morning sunlight making a soft glow around the trees.

"I'm just wondering about who started this Team Rocket and why the general public doesn't know about them. You'd think that something this big wouldn't stay secret for long."

She turns away from the window to look at him. "I don't think that they're that big yet. I think that they are still recruiting. And they probably swear an oath to keep quiet. I think it's an _omerta."_

He set down his empty cup angrily. "Who would even want to join something like that!"

Misty sighs and runs her hands through her bangs. "I don't know, Ash. Someone who doesn't have a choice?" Her hand stalled in mid-air from combing her bangs. Her face and voice a mixture of tiredness, exasperation and know-it-all-ism.

Ash stood up sharply, his chair falling back. Pikachu looked at him startled. He caught it before it hit the ground. Setting it right he said heatedly, "You always have a choice, Misty."

She stood up so they would be on even ground, arms locked, hands flat on the table. "Not always, Ash! Sometimes in certain circumstances and certain pressures and _certain people_ _don't_-!" She took a breath in and stepped away from the table. "Have a choice." She finished calmly.

Pikachu head whipped back and forth between his trainer and his new friend. They remind him of charizards courting, always challenging each other. He looked at Misty.

She stared at her bag again. He was talking about people joining that organization. He's delusional if he actually believes that some people have any choice in the matter. She knows that it was about Team Rocket but she took it personally. She shook her head and picked up her bag.

"Sorry for yelling and leaving but I have to go back to Cerulean."

He walked over to her. "I'm sorry too. Didn't want your sendoff to be us arguing. Again." He smiled at her. Goofy and apologizing. Maybe a little sad at her leaving. He held out his hand. "Still friends?"

She smiled sweetly at him and reached behind her. "OW!" Ash clutched his shoulder that Misty had just hit him with a mallet with. She clapped him on the shoulder with the hand not holding the mallet. Making him wince and hiss in his breath. "Still friends. That was for being an idiot." She hugged him a little more gently. "Hope to see you someday soon, Ash."

Ash rolled his shoulder. "Maybe when May gets here we'll go to Cerulean to visit you. _Arceus_, I've got to remember not to stay in a kitchen with you."

Misty laughed and held up the mallet. "Maybe I'll get one just like it later." She set it down on the table. Ash backed up from her making her laugh again. "You should move to the Pokémon Center. It's free to stay there."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that. Bye, Misty" He still held his shoulder.

Misty waved him goodbye and walked out the door.

**Route 6, June 1, 1874**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"Good Groudon _yes_!"

"I just don't want to be walking for three hours only to find out that they won't be there when they're supposed to show up."

Nat gripped his hair. "They'll be there! I've said it a thousand times! _I _was hiding under their caravan and since they're _loud_ they didn't know I heard them and they are going to Pallet Town!"

Drew flipped his hair. "That's all I wanted to hear."

Nat gaped at him. How did he end up with _this_ guy? He's just… Drew is just… he has no words.

The were going back to Vermillion to catch a train to Viridian. It's a three day trip and with luck they'll get there before May and Leaf. He remembers that train from when he was little. They'll follow the coast of the gulf, go through Route 16 and see people stop for the train, move through a little patch of Viridian Forest and there they are. Easy peasy.

But, with Drew… the trip might be longer than it actually is.

He's an okay person. He's nice and secretly generous, kinda dryly funny but he. Won't. Shut. Up.

Truthfully, he's not too talkative or too quiet but if _anything_ reminds him of that gypsy girl May he just won't stop scowling or muttering. It doesn't really count as talking and it's more like his body language but Nat can just _feel_ when he's obsessing. Which is anytime he checks what time it is. He just doesn't understand why he won't let go of it. It's just a watch not a vital organ like his liver or kidney. Well, there are two kidneys so he could live if she took one. It's not like she took his heart. Yeah, that's better.

He has swiped some stuff in his day but normally foodstuff not a watch. Never felt the need. Why would they want it? They could sell it but it didn't look all that valuable.

He swore he could hear Drew's scowl and sped up.

**Train from Vermillion to Viridian, June 1, 1874**

Gary was dozing off in the seat across from him. When they left last night they got here as fast as they could but they still missed the last train. They stayed at the Pokémon Center but in the morning and they went to the station, the train doesn't leave until 10:30 A.M.

They still were able to get on and wait in one of the booths but still had to wait until 10:30. It was just coming onto 9:00.

Bored, Paul got up and stretched. He walked down to a different car to stretch his muscles. He was walking past a couple and their Pokémon when in the corner of his eye he thought he saw a trio of familiar heads. He turned fully seeing nothing. Frowning he continued his way. At the caboose he turned around to walk to the front of the train. He was in the two preceding cars to the one that the two guards occupied when he heard a shout for his name.

Ahead of him the three people he thought were in Sinnoh were coming on the train and the small one was barreling towards him.

"Daaaaddy!" Sara ran into his arms and he swept her up into his arms. Hugging her close he stared at the two people that came with her over her shoulder.

He directed his piercing black gaze at them. Reggie was undeterred and Clarisse just beamed brighter at him. Setting Sara down but still holding onto her hand he asks, "What are you doing here?"

Clarisse came forward and engulfed him in a quick hug. "To see you of course!" Wisps of her lilac hair tickled his nose.

"Again. What are you doing here." He demanded.

Reggie stepped forward and didn't attempt a hug. "We were going to the Indigo Plateau to wait for you but I guess we got lucky and met you here. We took a late ship last night and—"

"We _flew_! Uncle Reggie took out two staravias and we _flew_ here!" Sara interrupted.

Paul absently stroked her head while keeping eye contact with his brother. "Why didn't you just take them and fly to the Plateau?"

"It would take it easier on the Pokémon. A short distance here, a train ride to Viridian, and another short trip up there."

Paul gave a curt nod. "So that's how you got here so quickly."

"I seen a _wailord. _It helped push us!" Sara exalted. Paul nodded at her and almost awkwardly patted her head.

His sister nudged him, grinning. "Aren't you glad to see us?"

Paul deadpanned. "Ecstatic. But you came at a really inconvenient time."

"Well, we'll help you in whatever you're doing." Clarisse beamed. At his firm 'No' she frowned. Putting a hand on his arm she looked at him seriously. "Paul, Thomas is on a business trip."

Paul sighed and looked away. Sara looked up at him with curious eyes breaking eye contact with her he looked at his sister again. "Fine," he growled. "I'll bring you to Indigo and you three—" His look encompassed all of them. "Will entertain yourselves until I come back."

Sara squealed and jumped up and down while holding his hand. Reggie just smiled at him while Clarisse breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at him. Paul led them to their booth and shook Gary awake.

Gary rubbed the heel of his hand in his eye. "Are we there?" He looked up and saw Paul's family. "What happened?"

Paul plopped the four-year old into his lap. "Babysitting duty." Said baby laughed at Gary's horrified expression.

**Train from Vermillion to Viridian, June 1, 1874**

A man and a woman sat next to each other in an empty train car. Except for one lone man that walked past them no one goes to the near back of the train often.

The man was discussing his worries about their work. "What if she doesn't show up? We can't wait there forever and the deadline is coming up soon. Instead of chasing her all over Kanto we should just find someone else."

The magenta haired woman slapped him upside the head. "We'll find her." She hissed. "Besides, she's a shoo in. Once her little friend finds out that she's been with a renowned thief why would she want to be with her? And when she gets there she'll learn that the only family and friends that she'll ever have is Team Rocket." She sat back smugly.

"But Jessie." he whined. "She doesn't even know about Team Rocket."

"James! She knows me! She knows you! She even knows Meowth! She'll—" She stopped short when a little parade of purple heads walked past them. She started again when they were out of hearing range. "She'll realize that _we _were the ones there for her and she'll come running to us with open arms."

James frowned at her and slouched against the hard cushions. "I still can't believe that you told her that we were married."

Jessie cackled and held out her hand admirably. "It was an excuse for the ring."

**Viridian Forest, June 1, 1874**

Dawn was steering them into Viridian Forest, May on the other end of the jockey seat and Leaf squeezed between them. They decided to gather some supplies in Cerulean and due to the caravan May had a few unexpected customers. They still got to Viridian Forest, Mamoswine rested, they gathered some more money, and they got supplies. It was a very productive day.

The girls were just telling stories and jokes to pass the time by. In such a short time they grew very close. A side effect of having no one else to talk to. "So anyway, this little boy came into the flower shop and asked if pretty girls liked to be given flowers. I said that they do and he handed me a little bouquet of dandelions."

"Aww Leaf! That's so cute!" Cooed Dawn.

"I wonder if he was put up to it." May pondered with a sly smile.

"May! Of course he wasn't!"

May broke into a grin. "Well he could have been a messenger for a older boy that loves Leaf but was too shy to give her flowers himself!"

"Ooooh, Leaf. You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend!"

Leaf blushed and swatted the both of them. "I don't and no it wasn't him!" The two girls laughed at her expense but not cruelly.

They went over a little dirt mound and they heard a thump. Looking down she saw her mother's journal in the open. She scooped it up to try to hide it.

Dawn saw that May picked up Gary's journal but she was occupied keeping Mamoswine in line. "May, I think that's mine. Well, not mine but a friend of mine. It must've fallen out of my pocket."

May's brows furrowed and she looked closer at the cover. It was very similar to her mother's but it wasn't. It was a darker leather and more worn, but it looked like it was better taken care of. That and in the upper right corner it was monogramed with the gold initials of G.O.

Curiosity took hold of May in a stranglehold. Who is this Go person? She took a sneak peek in the book and saw drawings of Pokémon. First was bulbasaur and its evolutions and went on to others, they were all numbered and had different statistics next to them. Average height, weight, their type etc. They were very good and realistic drawings, as she paged through she saw some different Pokémon from different regions. What was more interesting was that there were drawings of a girl.

The girl was on her stomach smelling a flower, in a flower shop deadheading plants, in a tree; it seems that the drawings depict her growing up in each sketch. She finally got to one that showed a full view of her face, a head and shoulder shot. She looked just like Leaf!

It was a charcoal drawing, no color, and she looked a little younger than she did now, but whoever drew her gave her that certain sparkle and life in her eyes. The mischievous quirk to her lips and even her hat that she wears all the time. "She looks just like you, Leaf!" May exclaimed. She shot a panicked look at Dawn. "Sorry! I should've asked to open it first."

Dawn laughed. "To be honest, I was going to look through it too. No worries! What do you mean that Leaf's in there?"

May leaned over and centered the book so that Leaf and Dawn could look at it. "See? Doesn't she look just like her?"

"Wow! She does!" Dawn jerked the reins to the right when they were headed toward the tree line. Her mamoswine shook its head in annoyance.

Leaf took the book from May's hands and looked at the cover. She paled slightly and she felt hot pricks behind her eyes. She turned to the page with her on it. "No! Are you kidding me? Nooo, this doesn't look anything like me." She was proud that her voice didn't quaver. "For one I'm waay thinner, which is not good. And it looks like she has black hair and light eyes."

May took it back. "It's done in charcoal, of course it looks like she has black hair."

Leaf shook her head. "Well my eyes are dark green. If this person had dark eyes they would shade them in more."

May tilted her head, peering at her eyes. "Well, it could depend on the lighting too. In bright light your eyes look lighter, and we are in a forest. Not the greatest light around here."

Leaf shook her head. She took the book from May and tossed it gently behind them. "It isn't me. The person probably drew a person that looked remarkably _like_ me."

Dawn, keeping her eyes on the road, angled her head at them. "He could have drew you from his dreams. You're his dream girl!"

May laughed and Leaf gave a half-hearted chuckle. Leaf rested her elbow on her knee and her chin in the cradle of her hand. She let the lively chatter of May and Dawn wash over her as she stared vacantly at the scenery around them.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**A**-**U**-**T**-**H**-**O**-**R**-**S**-**N**-**O**-**T**-**E**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: I feel like there aren't enough Contestshippy moments, which is strange because that's my OTP... I'll try to hurry up with the romance! So what'd you guys think? I ****lurves me a good review ;) of course all my reviews have been terrific ;D**

**Random note: I learned this in my psychology class, did you know that sugar helps you with your memory? That part of the brain is mainly made up of glucose and sugar is pure glucose and it feeds your brain!**


	15. Run

**Facts about this fic:**

**1) I'm making things up as I go along, so a surprise for me is a surprise for you :D**

**2) I did not plan half of the stuff I wrote, I seriously only thought of Nat the chapter before he showed up.**

**3) Does anyone else randomly meow?**

**Viridian City, June 4, 1874**

May leaped from the caravan when it was still moving, but slowly, she didn't want to break something. "FINALLY! We're out!" She ran around and collapsed on her hands and knees on the short grass. "I was getting so sick of trees, trees, trees. Nothing but trees!"

Dawn laughed and left mamoswine to doze. She ran to May and grabbed her in a hug. "We are free of our leafy prison!"

Leaf came up behind them, hands on her hips. "Now that is an insult! I'm not that bad." She scoffed and looked dramatically away. Her huffy demeanor ruined by the small smile playing at her lips.

May and Dawn got up and put an arm around her. "Leaf, we were talking about the leaves on the trees!" Leaf and Dawn gave May a strange look.

"Sarcasm goes right over your head doesn't it." Leaf said.

May raised an eyebrow. "I was teasing you back."

Dawn laughed. "You have to work on your comebacks, May."

May sighed and rested her head on Leaf's shoulder. "Oh, forget it." Leaf chuckled and petted the other brunette's hair.

May sobered and looked at Dawn. "I guess you should return Mamoswine since you're staying in Viridian."

Dawn smiled sadly at her two girlfriends. "Yep. Staying until further notice. I have to return my other friends items and they said that they were going to stay here for a bit."

"Well Pallet and Viridian isn't that far away from each other. Stay here long enough and we'll pick you up again." Leaf said hopefully.

May beamed at Leaf's words. '_We'll_' pick her up again. Leaf's staying, at least for a little while longer. "Absolutely, if you want you can come with us. I'm not sure what we'll do or how long we'll do it and I still have to pick up my brother but you can come." She reassured Leaf's promise.

"And you two can always write me when I go back to Sinnoh. We'll stay in contact." She let go of them and returned her sleeping Pokémon. "I'll just go wait in the Pokémon Center."

"I'll go with you. Just wait a second." May ran to her home and grabbed Tauros's Pokéball. Returning, she said, "He's probably all better by now but he should still be checked out." She turns to Leaf. "Are you coming?"

Leaf shakes her head. "I...uh, probably should get more supplies or just… I'll meet up with you later."

Both May and Dawn give her odd looks at her behavior. "Okay then. As soon as this little guy," She held up the Pokéball." Is better. We'll head out to see your mother."

Leaf visibly brightened at the thought of seeing her mother. "Great. I'll meet you around noon?"

May nodded. "Sounds good. See you later."

**Viridian City, June 4, 1874**

"Groudon," Nat griped. "Do we have to go again?" Nat buried more into his flat pillow, courtesy of the Pokémon Center they were staying at, and brought the warm blanket above his head to shield his eyes from the sun's rays. "We've been going to different houses and showing me off like I'm some ponyta at a ponyta show for three daaaaayss." His voice was muffled but the groan came through loud and clear.

Drew ripped the blanket off for the fifth time. "Yes," he hissed. "I promised Mrs. Natsume that I would help you find a home to take you and I will!"

Nat flopped onto his back and sleepily glared at him. "What am I, a lost skitty?" he said snippily.

"Yes you are. Now get up and get dressed. Nya!" Drew mockingly meowed at him while throwing clothes in his face.

Nat scraped the clothes off his face. "Did you just meow at me?" He couldn't believe that he did that. "Do you even know how ridiculous you are?" He looked honestly genuine in his question, looking at Drew wonderingly.

Drew pressed his hands to his temples and growled, "Will you be quiet. It was an impulse that you brought out." He started to leave but paused briefly. "Get dressed already so I can hoist you off on some innocent unsuspecting family that won't know the holy terror I left them until it's too late." He closed the door just in time to dodge the pillow that Nat threw.

**Viridian City, June 4, 1874**

Paul grunted as a little foot kicked him in the kidney again. Giving up on getting any sleep he carefully got out of bed as to not disturb Sara. He rubbed his forehead as to how Reggie, Clarisse, and Sara decided to stay longer in Viridian than to go up to the Indigo Plateau as was the original plan. Something about how Sara wanted more time with him and Clarisse wanted to go shopping and that Reggie because he needs to be there for the staravia.

It's been three days since the train dropped them off and they have yet to leave where they wouldn't interfere. Today he was going to insist on them leaving for the Indigo Plateau. He can't try to find the leader of Team Rocket worrying about them.

He looked at the little lump on the bed and smiled. Her lilac colored hair fanned out from her head; the same color lashes made shadowy crescents on the curve of her rounded cheek. Her cotton nightdress tangled around her legs. The deceptive innocence of this sleeping little girl reminds him so much of a mischievous angel that she takes after. He shakes his head. "She looks so much like her mother."

**Lavender Town, June 4, 1874**

Ash was walking around Lavender Town with his ever companion, Pikachu, on his heels. Without Misty here to entertain him he's so, so, so, so incredibly bored! And shouldn't May be here by now? She should be here!

"Shouldn't May already be here Pikachu?" he asked his Pokémon.

Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Pika pika chaaa."

Ash frowned to himself. "I miss Misty."

"Chaa."

They walked around town not saying anything. Pikachu decided he didn't like walking so climbed up onto Ash's shoulder. Eventually he stopped in front of the Lavender Tower. Frowning at the bad memories that have gone along with this building. This building holds so many painful memories for everyone that had to bury their Pokémon. It's like a container for negative feelings.

He was walking away when he heard scuffling and voices angrily whispering. "Damnit! We still need to grab a cubone! That's all we needed to do! We coulda gotten a bonus for nabbing that marowak but you had to screw up and kill the thing." A thump sounded.

An equally hushed voice heatedly answered. "It's not my fault that the thing overheard us! You weren't exactly complaining at the time when it was _this_ close of demanning you!"

"Didn't mean that you had to keep hitting it with a damn stick until its head caved in! I can't believe that you brought that along with you."

"I didn't wake up that morning and go 'hm, I think I'll carry a bloody stick that I murdered a powerful marowak with to base with me.' It was a natural reaction; I didn't think about getting rid of it at the time!"

Okay, Ash heard enough. He walked to the back of the tower where they were arguing. Showing himself he said, "You want to repeat that?" His expression fierce and determined.

The two grunts jumped. Both males, one had dark brown hair and the other blond. He couldn't see their eyes due to the hats covering their faces and they were dressed all in black except for the red 'R' on the front of their shirts.

"Shit!"

"Oh don't be a baby. It's just a kid." The brunet said to the blond. He threw a Pokéball out with a raticate and the brown haired one threw a zubat.

Ash's face hardened. He only had Pikachu and they haven't trained lately but he should be able to beat them. The raticate's fur was dirty and unkempt, the zubat's purple patagium was thin. They weren't very well taken care of and that would make them weaker.

"Pikachu Quick Attack and follow it up with a Thundershock!"

Pikachu didn't waste any time and zipped forward knocking the raticate back head over tails. He unleashed a bolt of electricity from his tiny body engulfing the raticate as well the zubat. The zubat fell down but quickly got back up again aiming at Pikachu with a Poison Sting. He dodged but three grazed his side, poisoning him. While he was preoccupied with the zubat the raticate came at him with a Tackle in his blind spot.

Ash gritted his teeth. They were really out of practice. "Iron Tail!"

Pikachu quickly twirled around and hit the raticate with his metallic-colored tail making it fly backward and landing in an exhausted heap. The zubat flew and sank its fangs in Pikachu's back making him cry out. The zubat was flew up carrying his little buddy up in the air when he ordered another Thundershock. The opponent's Pokémon fainted while Ash ran forward and caught his Pokémon. In his trainer's arms Pikachu's cheeks sparked in warning at the Rocket grunts if they decide to try any funny business.

One of them threw down a smoke ball but Ash could still hear their bickering as they ran away. "'Don't be a baby. It's just a kid.' Fat lot that helped us!'"

"Shut up!"

He ran Pikachu back to the Pokémon Center before the poison did any more damage. Having antidote applied and the bite marks on his back treated Ash watched his Pokémon get better by a dutiful Nurse Joy.

Eyebrows drawn together he sat in a waiting chair coming to a decision. Nurse Joy handed him a fully healed Pikachu. He thanked her and spoke to his Pokémon. "We're going to go get May and find Misty to ask her more about this Team Rocket."

**Viridian City, June 4, 1874**

May and Dawn were in the Pokémon Center's lobby, May waiting for the tauros and Dawn just to wait with May. She already got a room so she's staying by her until she has to leave. They were bored waiting for May's brother's Pokémon to get back so they decided to play a game of I-spy.

"I spy with my little eye something…silver." May made sure she didn't look directly at the item that she spied.

"Mmm… the clock?"

"That's not silver."

"Oh, hush you. Umm… There's nothing silver in here!" Dawn exclaimed.

May giggled. "Yes there is. There is you're just not seeing it." Her friend huffed and crossed her arms leaning back into her chair. As she registered something chilled against her bare arms. Her eyes lit up in revelation.

"Eureka!" She held up Paul's silver pendant. "It's this!"

May nodded, grinning happily. "Yup. And you said that nothing was silver in here." She added teasingly.

Dawn opened the pendent hearing May's appreciative coo. "This is one of the things I have to return." Dawn explained to May who the people in the pictures were and why she had it. After she got into explaining everything she got started on complaining on how that Paul very well might be married flew over her head.

"It just never registered. He said he has a daughter but he never mentioned a wife and it didn't occur to me that he could have been married. How could I not know that! It's not like he's a sponge and reproduces by budding! He's not a sponge, May! He's. Not. A. Sponge."

May bit her lip to keep from laughing. To May it was obvious that she didn't realize he might have a wife. He never mentioned that he did even when he mentioned his daughter. He didn't wear a ring and from what Dawn told her he doesn't seem like the ''Tis the East and Juliet is the sun' type. Someone would really have to work at scaling the walls he has up. Someone who is stubborn and kind. Open and warm. She just smiled at her.

Dawn notices May's smile and returns it. Sighing at herself she shakes her head. "Anyway," she looks up and sees a moving head of green. "Whoa, I spy with my little eye something green."

May looks in the direction of Dawn's gaze to see what she's ogling at. Her smile drops from her face. "Shoot!" She falls off her chair, knocking it over, and runs for it. Dawn looks agape in the direction her friend escaped unable to close her mouth after what she seen. She wrinkles her nose in confusion. _What in the world?_

From the clamor that she caused the thing that she was escaping noticed and ran after her. The green head she spied was attached to a young man around their age running after her friend out the door. She barely registered when a young boy came up and righted the chair next to her. He sat down and commented. "At least I don't have to go to any more homes today."

**Viridian City, June 4, 1874**

Leaf was more at ease in the open streets getting lost in the crowds where she can disappear at a moments notice and no one would notice that at one point a small girl with brown hair and a hat was there. She never stole anything from anyone here she was mainly in Celadon doing that but people gotten small descriptions; nothing whole or concrete and stories keep changing, a brief glimpse at her face, hair color, a rounding of her height, enough that she should be worried.

Pokémon Centers have wanted posters downstairs. She might get away with crowds where everybody looks like everybody but next to a poster that has her face (or at least a close enough looking face)? Not a chance. That's practically saying 'see that girl on the wanted poster wanted for pickpocketing and other thefts? Yeah, that's me.'

They have those in the PokéMart too but so far she avoided it because May always got supplies from there. They haven't battled so they didn't use any of the potions that May bought. Add to her luck that it was a Farmer's Market so she didn't need to go there for food.

Leaf's the queen of luck!

She was browsing some apples at a stall when she heard someone running. She looked up to see what she thought was May coming up quick. "May?" she asked as the runner sped past her, the wind from her sweeping some strands hair over her face. What she thought was May, was followed by another runner. With green hair.

Her brows rose to her hairline and she quickly bought an apple. Taking a bite she lithely starts to weave between people to get to May. She sees May and her pursuer run toward a small outcropping of trees, which is not the ideal hiding place because, if she remembers correctly, it's just a circle of trees making a clearing. She starts after them but she hears a voice she really wishes was part of her descent into insanity.

"Leaf?"

She freezes. Leaf is _not_ the queen of luck!

"Damnit!" she whispers furiously to herself. She thought he was in Saffron! First he shows up in Celadon and somehow shows up in Saffron and now here?! Why! She takes a quick peek behind her. Sure enough there's a familiar spiked up head that refused to be calmed and eyes so dark you couldn't see the pupils and you think you're looking at the night sky when the sparkle in them imitates the stars.

Focus!

He makes his way through the crowd to her paralyzed body. He smiles brightly but nervous too. "Leaf! It is you!"

Shiiiiiite. Run!

And that's what she does. She sprints off in a random direction knowing that he's going to follow. Where is her ability to disappear in a crowd now! She thinks one last thought before her mind goes into running mode. _May's fast she'll get rid of Drew. I've got problems myself right now!_

**Cerulean City, June 4, 1874**

Misty holds up both her hands in a 'stop' gesture. "Wait. _What?"_

Misty's sister Violet flips her perfectly coifed hair. "I've gone over this, like, a hundred times."

Misty puts her hands on her hips. "Uh, no you haven't."

Violet patted her indigo hair in place. "Well it's simple. Your future husband can't make it to Cerulean so you have to go to him to meet him."

Misty rolled her eyes. "I know _that_ but _why."_

"Uh, I think he got sick."

Misty deadpanned. "You don't know?"

She scoffed. "Well I know that _you_…" She poked her younger sister in the stomach playfully, which got old when Misty was four. "Are going to Frodomar City."

Misty slapped Violet's hand away. "Never heard of it. Is that even a real city?"

"Of course. It's between Pewter and Viridian." Unpulsed that Misty batted her away.

"That's a forest."

"It's _in_ the forest." She bodily turned Misty around and pushed her to her room. "Now hurry and get packing! You've got to get going!"

**Viridian City, June 4, 1874, Pokémon Center**

Dawn was chatting with the boy that was with the green-headed person who was his temporary guardian. He told her that his name was Nat and the other guy's name was Drew. She racked her brain because the name sounded so familiar.

"What does he look like?" she asked inquisitively.

Nat shrugged. "Green hair and green eyes."

"What type of green?"

"I guess grass-ish."

She snapped her fingers loudly. "That's it! Grass-head! May was complaining about him for days!" She turned to him. "How'd you end up with him?"

"The gypsy girl?" She nodded. He thought for a bit and blew it off like a dandelion puff. "After they left Drew came up with the great idea for me to travel with him to get rid of my 'wanderlust' so I don't keep running away from the orphanage in Saffron." He put finger quotes around wanderlust.

Dawn's face softened. "You're an orphan?"

Nat groaned and sat back. "_Please _don't. The last thing I need is to be pitied."

Dawn sniffed. "It's called _sympathy_. There's a difference." She sighed and crossed her arms, looking straight ahead. "What is it with males and sympathy." she muttered to herself. Louder she said, "It must be the testosterone."

Nat fell back and barked out a laugh. "Say that louder why don't you."

Dawn ignored that and questioned him. "Do you have anything from your parents?"

He dug in his pocket and held something cupped in the palm of his hand. "I haven't told Drew but I have no intention of being foisted on some family. They left me a note. And if they didn't care they wouldn't leave me one."

She gingerly took the scrap of paper out of his hands and smoothed it out. "So you're planning to find your real family if you can."

"Nearly every one of those kids didn't have something but I did. It must mean something."

She nodded, absently. Gently, she said, "They might not even be on Kanto. They might've moved."

Nat angled his chin. "I know that. If they aren't on Kanto I'll go to wherever they might be."

Dawn was looking intently at him and smiled. "I wish you the best of luck finding them." She looked at the paper in her hands. It was small, about two inches in length, and slightly yellowed. The curled edges made it look smaller. It had water spots and was wrinkled. In the middle of the paper in a slanted messy scrawl that was already hard to make out without adding the smudging and bleeding of the ink. "Nut."

He looked at her confused. "What? Give me that." He snatched the paper out of her hand. "No. It's Nat. See?"

"Well that 'a' looks like a 'u' to me. In fact that 't' looks like a very odd 'L'." She grinned.

"No it doesn't." he insisted. "It says N-A-T. Nat."

She pointed. "N-U-T. Nut. Maybe your parents were warning them." She teased.

She felt someone stand in front of them. Their looming presence making the air awkward. She has a sinking suspicion that she knows who's standing there.

The stranger leaned down and picked up the pendent around her neck.

"I believe that is mine."

Dawn felt her cheeks heat up. Nat looked to her then to him and back to her. "Uh, I think I'll go. See ya, Dawn." He scrambled up and sped-walked out the door.

She took a breath, braced herself, and turned to the man. "Hi, Paul." She smiled nervously.

His eyebrow was slightly quirked looking down at her in what it seemed to be amusement. "I'll take that." He carefully brought the chain around her head, careful of her hair, and placed it around his neck.

A little girl came up behind him and hugged his leg. He bent down and picked her up. The little girl had pale purple hair and bright dark brown eyes looking at her curiously.

She smiled at the girl's territorial streak about her father. She stood up and greeted her. "Hi, you must be Sara. I'm Dawn."

The girl tilted her head at her, eyes sharp as a staraptor's. "Are you going to be my mother?"

Dawn blushed harder than she ever had in her life. "No! N-nonononono" She waved her hands in front of her face wildly.

Sara's eyes grew larger and misty. "You don't like my daddy?"

Dawn grew more flustered. "No. No. I like him. He's-he's great but umm…" She rubbed the back of her head wondering how she got into this mess.

Paul cleared his throat. If she's not mistaken he had a faint blush also. "It's just not like that. Go find your Uncle Reggie." He set her on the ground and gave her a gentle push in a random direction. "I'm going to talk to all of you later."

She sent a disgruntled glare at him over her shoulder. Watching them she walked away slowly. Paul waited until she left, still watching them, and disappeared around the corner.

He turned to Dawn with his arms crossed and brows raised waiting for an explanation. "Just, just hear me out, okay? I normally don't do things like steal. It was an impulsive thing and I just reacted badly to what you said about me not having enough guts. So in retrospect it's actually your fault. I was planning to give it back, which is why I'm here, because I knew that you and Gary were going to go to Viridian. You have a lovely daughter by the way."

"She's a Luxray in Pachirisus' clothing."

She looked up at him with just her eyes. "I'm in trouble aren't I."

"I think it's fair that you and I have a talk." He turned and started walking to the Pokémon Center's cafeteria without bothering to look back to see if she followed.

After slight hesitation she scurried after him.

**Viridian City, June 4, 1874**

May was really fast. She was doing a good job of staying in front of him.

But not fast enough.

Drew put in a spurt of speed and gained distance. He followed and weaved between trees still on her tail. She burst through the tree line into a clearing. After following her out of the sparse of trees he leaped at her and tackled her around the waist. All he could think of was that he was lucky that Nat took such a long time getting ready in the morning or else they would've left earlier and he would have missed her.

She was bucking and writhing from under him. Spitting like an angry skitty. "Get. Off. Me!" She bucked and wiggled but he kept a firm hold on her, trapping her with his body. "Get off! You- you- rapist!" She screeched the last word.

He covered her mouth with his hand keeping her wrists in one hand above her head. "You and I both know that I just want what you took." She bit his hand. He drew it back from the sting and wiped his hand on the grass.

"I didn't take anything!"

"Yes, you did! You took my watch!"

She glared up at him. "Do you have any proof? Was the watch that important? What made it so special?"

Drew snarled at her questions. It wasn't that the watch was important, that expensive, or had any sentimental value but it was the principle that this girl thinks that she can get away with things like this. Does she think that she has any special treatment because she's a woman or she had a sad childhood? No. And he said as such.

"Sad childhood? Now you're just assuming things." She finally stopped moving. "I had an _amazing_ childhood. I had a mother and brother who loved me and I have Pokémon and friends who love me. Can you say the same?"

He growled at her. He was just so angry and frustrated that his brain just shut down. Next thing he knew was that he was shutting her up with his mouth. He was furiously grounding his mouth against her lips. He detached himself from her mouth to see her gaping at him, eyes wide, bruised lips open and gaping.

What comes out of her mouth will make him want to hit his head against a tree.

"You _are_ a rapist!"

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-A-U-T-H-O-R-S-N-O-T-E-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**A/N: How's that for Contestshipping?! I know, I know I had to ruin it and it was a little fast and I didn't put in as much shippings but it's like 'uugggh I haave to finish!' That and I still have to do a psych paper…**

**It was a manly meow. :3**

**Shameless promotion: a one-shot named Colors about the girls but there the boys too it's friendship and humor and mainly the girls but I'm just putting it out there :3 it's pretty short soo… ;D**


	16. Unveiling Secrets

**A/N: Ahh! So excited I just read Origin by Jennifer L. Armentrout! She is my freaking idol! I-dol. I swear if you people haven't read ANY of her stories you are freaking banned from reading this story. I don't care if this means less views; go now. Banned! I can't wait for Sentinel… And Relle… You are banned specifically. XP Take that!**

**Viridian City, June 4, 1874**

Drew reared his head back. "I'm not a rapist!"

May arched her head. "Oh, yeah? What do you call _this_?" She jerked her captive arms that weren't loosed from his hand. "And that— that— _that!_"

He glared down at her, his emerald eyes slits. "What. The kiss? Forgive me if that's the only way to shut you up."

"That was not a kiss! That was like— like— kiss-rape! That was kiss-rape!" She glowered at him, mutinous. "Damn it. I didn't think I'd lose my first kiss as kiss-rape," she muttered.

"Would you stop using that word! I did not… kiss-rape you. You weren't exactly objecting."

She looked at him incredulously. If he hasn't noticed, but he was still _on_ her. While the kiss wasn't too bad (not that she'll let him know), quite...pleasant actually (she won't let him know that either), she was still held captive under his will. Still looking at him like he lost his head she blinked at him.

The tips of his ears turned red, as if he just realized that he trapped her. "If I let you up will you give me my watch back." he said calmly, his tone of voice at odds with his flaming ears. May was worried that they'll set his hair on fire.

"I don't have your precious pocket watch." She really didn't, it was back at the caravan.

His face came close to hers again. In a quiet whisper that made her stomach squirm, like a bunch of wurmples climbed in and did the Two-Step. "I just said it was a watch, not a pocket watch."

She tried to swallow the lump in the back of her throat but it didn't budge. "I-if you don't g-get out of my personal space. I'll...I'll…" He smirked. "You'll what?" She glared; surprisingly his sardonic smile bolstered her. "I'll bite off your tongue! Besides, I doubt that you'll have a two pound wall clock in your pocket!"

He sat back up, bringing her into a sitting position without letting go of her hands. "Let's just check your infamous caravan and I'll let you go."

She glared at him kicking out a foot to catch him in the shin. It didn't make him let her go, he just held her tighter, but it made her feel better. Something just hit her right then. She pointed her imprisoned index finger at him. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! You're a thief too!"

He raised a skeptical eyebrow. "How so?"

May smiled. Smug. And quite proud of herself for thinking of it. "You stole a kiss."

**Viridian City, June 4, 1874**

Leaf was weaving in and out of people trying to lose the relentless idiot behind her. She eventually made it to where there were no people, so no cover. She whipped around and threw the bitten apple in her hand at him. She had really bad aim and it went over his shoulder nowhere near the giant head she was aiming at.

She heard him curse and his footfalls fell faster. She tried to outrun him but he was always faster than her as kids and that was one thing that didn't change. So she darted into an unlocked door shutting it closed behind her. She locked the door, fighting for breath. It was pitch black and she couldn't see anything. Her hand groped the air around her for a candle and matches or at least a window.

"Leaf? I know you're in there." Gary's voice floated through the door. She banged her head against the metal.

Outside, Gary winced when he heard her bang her head. And kept banging. One time when they were kids she swore that hitting her head when she had a headache would make it go away. "Leaf, I'm not some headache that can go away. Especially when you do that. You're just going to give yourself a bigger one." No answer, but she stopped hitting her head. He ran his hand through his hair. "I know I haven't seen you in three years but you got my letters right? I've written. I didn't mean what I said when I left."

Leaf was still looking for a window or a match. She heard him but she didn't want to listen. If she wasn't good enough for him back then what makes now any different. She refuses to answer.

Gary clenched his fist and hit the door with the meaty part of his hand. "Damnit, Leaf! Just answer!" He glared at the ground and muttered, "You were always stubborn."

He might have muttered it but it made through the steel door anyway. Leaf never found a window but she found what she thinks is a match. She clenched the little stick in her hand. "Stubborn? _Stubborn_." She wanted to march over and bang his head into the wall. What she said next wasn't very ladylike but she never gave him the pretense that she was a lady. She was a peasant, a flower girl, and a thief. "Fuck you, Oak! You left for _three whole years!_ All to do something that you didn't even_ like!_ And you call _me_ stubborn? When you left you said, and I quote, 'Leaf, get over it. I'm going to be a _Royal Guard_ I can't be associated with someone like you.' Remember that? I do. I'm not going to be good enough for you, so what's changed huh? What. Has. Changed." She swiped the match against the wall, igniting it. Turning around she saw into the dimly lit room and screamed.

"Leaf!" Gary was already swimming in regret and if there's something in there ready to harm her, _while he's right outside, _he'll never forgive himself if something happened. He jiggled the doorknob. "Leaf, open the door!"

The knob moves spastically in his hand and he has to back up for the door to open. Leaf falls through the entryway, dropping the match onto the ground. Gary catches her and looks to see the threat.

He swallows a surprised gasp and tightens his hold on her. The warehouse she hid in was more like a slaughterhouse. He could clearly see different Pokémon parts scattered on sterile tables, some drained of blood and some still slowly oozing the red liquid, as if they still had some life in them. On the back wall was a paper diagram covered with different skeletal systems and nervous systems and anatomy's labeled 'Perfect Pokémon Project.'

**Viridian City, June 4, 1874**

Dawn was awkwardly fiddling with a spoon at a local restaurant. Across from her Paul was nonchalantly eating his late breakfast. Scooping up some eggs he said before eating them. "Gary missed you."

Dawn bit her lip. "That's...nice." He continued eating in silence.

She pursed her lips and looked around the restaurant aimlessly, trying to keep her mind busy. To her the silence was getting louder and louder. She could hear every clink of silverware against a plate, people breathing, laughing, until she just couldn't take it. "Just tell me if I'm going to jail or not!"

She was loud and the chatter and people talking stopped. Strangers were looking at her oddly and she shrunk down in her chair to be invisible. Paul was unaffected by the people staring at them but he looked at her from her outburst, eyebrows raised expectantly.

She kicked him from under the table. "You're a pain."

He shrugs but his lips twitch. "Just waiting for you to speak up."

She huffed out a breath and folded her hands on the table, the spoon she was playing with standing straight like a glinting flag. "You have heard me speak so now I think it's time for you to return the favor." Her dark blue eyes glinting.

He put his napkin over the remains of his breakfast. "Be glad we like you. Just give back Gary's journal and we'll forget your little indiscretion. He's been running around like a chansey without an egg."

Dawn _thought_ she forgot something. She blushed. "I— uh—kinda...don't...have it. But I know where it is!"

His easy amiable attitude vanished as his eyes darkened. "You lost it."

She chuckled nervously. "I just forgot to bring it with me from my friend's place. I didn't think that you would be here. At least until later."

"We took the train."

"There's a train?" She asked, surprised.

He half-nodded at her condescendingly. "Yes, there's a train. There are also stolen items and Pokénappings and you can take care of one of them if you would give me Gary's stupid diary."

She frowned at his tone. "Fine. I'll get it, no need to worry. But what is he even doing in that book of his?"

He was getting bored with this, she could tell. "And you looked." He sighed and shook his head. "Never mind. Of course you did. He's just starting a project for his grandfather recording different Pokémon, putting them in order, and gathering as much information about them and later he'll give him the journal."

"Oh, that's interesting. What are they going to do with it?" She leaned forward slightly.

"They're going to type the information with a typewriter and print out leaflets to people wanting to know more about Pokémon." He shrugged. "That's what I think they're going to do anyway."

"What are they going to call it?"

He shrugged again. "I have no clue. Whatever they wa—" He stopped and narrowed his eyes at her. "Wait a moment. You've been distracting me." He leaned forward and set his forearms on the table. "I would escort you myself to your friend's home but I need to speak to my siblings. You best go now before I lose my temper."

Dawn scowled at him. She wasn't doing anything of the sort. She was just curious, is that a _crime?_ Nonetheless she stood up and with a flick of her head sauntered out of the restaurant to fetch the journal.

The quaint restaurant was on one of the strips encircling the bustling Farmer's Market. She was going to take her sweet time getting there too. That would give Mr. Patience some manners. As she strolled along she spotted something familiar.

It was clothing and one of her designs she gave her mother before she departed! The dress was white with light purple and pink accent flowers. The square-cut neckline of the dress gave way to a snug fitting bodice that slimed to the waist and flared at the calves. Originally the sleeves were three quarter lengths and made of a gauzy material. This dress was modified so that the sleeves reached all the way to her wrists, even overlapping to the hand, and completely opaque. The neckline, that was supposed to be flattering and classy, was ruined by the semi-bulky blouse underneath going up in a choke collar. Which was odd in itself considering the warm sunny weather.

Underneath all of this clothing was a pretty lavender haired woman that Dawn recognized as Paul's sister. She walked up to her with a smile and noticed that —what was her name again?– was a few inches taller than her. "Hello! I'm Dawn." She stuck her hand out to shake.

The other woman shook her hand with a bemused expression. "Clarisse." _Ah, that's it._ "May I ask who you are? As in why do you feel the need to come up to a perfect stranger and introduce yourself?"

She let go of her hand. "Well Clarisse. I happen to be the designer of that dress you're wearing. My mother owns Glameow's Glamorous Dresses and she apparently decided to make my design. That and I know you're brother."

"Oh, you know Reggie? And I love the dress but I have sensitive skin so I had to change it a bit." She said as to not offend the fashionista. Dawn squinted a bit. The skin of the face is normally more sensitive than the body's and her face seems fine without a sun hat to protect her head.

She ignored it. "No, Paul."

To say the least Clarisse was shocked. "_Paul?_ Purple hair, surly, grouchy, grumpy _Paul?"_

Dawn's eyes widened at her description of her brother. "Yes. Grumpy, grouchy, surly, purple headed Paul."

"But you're so…" She made a vague gesture to her. "Nice. And friendly. My brother actually made friends with someone _normal?_" Suddenly she grinned and embraced the stunned blunette. "Welcome to the family! I won't take no for an answer. I'm adopting you as my sister."

Dawn was caught off guard with the hug and hesitated before cautiously reciprocating. "Um… okay?" When Clarisse drew back Dawn saw the sun glint off of her hand. "Oh! You're married! I didn't know that."

The lavender-haired woman paled slightly and carelessly waved her left hand, feigning cheerfulness. "Oh, haha, it's really nothing." Her throat jumped. "My husband, Thomas, couldn't make it because he was at a conference." She fiddled with her ring turning it round and round her finger.

Dawn licked her lips and ignored the strange turn of behavior. "Does Paul have a wife? He never mentions Sara's mother."

Clarisse relaxed, her eyes softened, and her smile became genuine at the mention of the little girl. "She's a wonderful little girl. Four years old and already ready to rule the world." She laughed, sounding so carefree and joyful it made a strange pang in Dawn's chest. Perhaps because underneath the bad fashion sense and eccentric behavior is someone who just seems sad. Sara's aunt sobered. "We don't mention Sara's mother. She died when Sara was born."

Dawn put a sympathetic hand on her arm. "Birthing problems?"

She shrugged, not much of an answer but it must still be hard on her. On Paul too. "Anyway, I have to go. Paul called a meeting and he gets grouchy when I'm late. Which I already am." She skirted around Dawn. Dawn followed her progress as she waved a goodbye.

Dawn wrinkled her forehead and her mouth pulled into a frown. Something is just wrong here and Paul's sister acted so strange. They're hiding something she knows it. While she didn't let them know that she was suspicious, she's going to find out just what.

**Viridian City, June 4, 1874**

May walked to her caravan, prisoner of the Lum head walking behind her. He was close; she could feel his steps behind her, his breath faintly blowing on the back of her neck. She had a fight or flight response, getting her anxious on adrenaline, but she knew that if she ran he would catch her. The fight before proved how useless that option was.

She bit her lip and sped up a little, but when she did she knew he sped up with her. For more precaution he placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. She glared at the limb preventing her escape, tempted to bite off a finger or two.

Finally they came up to the caravan. May turns around with her hands crossed over her chest. "Happy?"

He glared at her. "Immensely." He walked up to her home grabbing her hand and dragging her along. Pushing her through the entrance he heard her mutter something about pushy arrogant boys. Climbing up behind her he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm a man, not a boy." He smirked at her and scanned the room.

She glared at him, boring holes into his head. Gritting her teeth and biting down on her fist she resisted the urge to go up to him and hit him. She bit the inside of her lips peering at him from the corner of her eye. Looking at the small space she tries to see it how he sees it.

Probably a small dark space with only a small window for light unless they use candles. A tiny table pushed to the side, a narrow cot-like bed that barely fits two girls, built in cupboards filled with unknown items, and a lonely portable stove. A wide entranceway lead to an empty jockey seat while different items and clothing scattering the floor.

May averted her eyes from the rooms wishing that she cleaned up more before he came. She scowled. Why should she feel ashamed of her livelihood when this man basically kidnapped her? She shouldn't care what he thinks, but she does.

"It looked bigger before."

She looked at his profile confused. "What?"

"When I was in your caravan before it looked bigger. In Vermillion."

She distractedly looked at the cabinets that held all of the props. "It was an optical illusion. Decorating that made it look bigger and more mystical. You can do a lot with fabric."

He started walking around. "It's very clever. Whose idea?"

She watched him walk, taking measures with his steps. Ten of his strides crossed it from front to back, seven east to west. "Mine. When we had more people in our familya we would perform doing tricks with our Pokémon outside. More people attract more attention."

The little wagon was so small. Drew was used to much more spacious areas. He can't imagine living with a group in this. It might be perfect for one, crowded with two, and three is just pushing the envelope. Added to that there seems to be no one here for the girl. Where are her parents? At least he still has his caring mother and right now it just occurs to him that she's an orphan. When was she orphaned? Recently? At an early age? To him how can she _not_ have a bad childhood?

He shook his head, not wanting to feel sympathy for her, and feeling too intimate despite the distance between them. "So with a small group you cheat and lie to people?"

She glared daggers at him, surprisingly hurt by his statement. Hot pricks came from behind her eyes. "Just get you're watch and get out."

"Well I can't very well do that if you don't get it for me."

She shot him one last glare before swirling around to the cot. Surreptitiously she wiped her eyes before she dug in the pillowcase of a flat cushion for the pocket watch. Eyes dry she handed it to him.

"Now get out and leave me alone."

His eyes weren't hard or were hiding anything but she couldn't read them. They were disguised with unknown emotions that he himself probably didn't acknowledge.

"Hey, May? What are you doing here?" Dawn's voice asked. Turning she saw Dawn standing in the threshold, sharp eyes moving back and forth between her and Drew. "And with a boy?" She was enjoying this, her lips kept quirking.

May pinned her with a look. "This is Drew and he was just leaving."

Dawn smiled and held her hand out for greeting. "Hi there! I'm Dawn. Don't mind me I'm just getting a book for my friend." She went searching before she stopped and turned to face them again, they didn't even move. "Wait. Did you say _Drew?_ The one who you've been talking about this whole time?"

Drew raised a curious brow and May glared at her friend who made it sound a lot differently than what really happened. "More like complaining really. And weren't you going?" She directed at Drew.

"No, no. Continue. Now I'm curious."

"Okay then," Dawn said, ignoring May's pleading looks. "Well you should know that the little boy under your guardianship left."

"What! Shi~ oot…" That was _not _what he wanted to hear. "I got to go find him again." Hesitating only a moment before jumping from the caravan to find his little friend.

Dawn picked up a leather-bound book paging through it to check if it's the same one, completely ignoring May. She nodded to confirm that it was the correct one. She turned to May with a wicked grin. "You really should be thanking me. He is very attractive."

May slapped a hand over her eyes, still covering them she pointed to the door. "Out."

**Viridian City to Pallet Town, June 4, 1874**

"Leaf it's okay. You're safe now."

Leaf whirled on him. "I know I'm safe!" She exploded. "I get it! It's done, all right! Some sick person decided to make the ultimate Pokémon and made some disturbing artificial parts to do it." She ran her hands down her face and breathed out, "My Arceus, I nearly had a heart attack until you found that red paint"

He awkwardly tried to bring her into his arms but she out-maneuvered him. She held out a hand. "Thank you for making sure my heart didn't pop out of my chest but I don't want you around me okay? I've been out of town and I just want to see my mother."

She started walking faster and jumped from a short ledge. He jumped after her. "Where were you then?" His mind thinking back to the gypsy caravan with that gypsy that looked remarkably like Leaf, but since she was gone maybe it was her…

"Umm… Pewter…" She dodged around some Pokémon running around.

He nodded. No, she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't leave the flower shop or her parents for long. It's her sense of loyalty that he admires about her. "What were you doing in Pewter?"

Leaf's brain scrambled for an excuse. She couldn't say for plants, she doesn't have any and he's too smart. "Why do you even care?" Evading the question with a question is always the way to go.

"I care about you Leafy." Gary said with quiet intensity.

She barked out a harsh laugh. "You haven't been around in three years Mr. Oak. And you stopped caring for me a long time before then right?"

His black eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? I always cared for you."

"Well you had a funny way of showing it." She was thinking of all the times he could have visited and spent time with her but vetoing to take another girl out and completely forgetting about her. She suspected that it was more than just taking a girl out for a walk.

He grabbed her elbow only to have her jerk it away. Hurt he tried to explain. "Leaf, I'll admit I was an ass, but I was a kid. We make mistakes."

A corner of her mouth quirked. He never censored himself around her, treating her like an equal instead of a girl that needed to protect her innocent ears. But she sobered quickly. "Gary, you didn't even want to be a guard. You wanted to research Pokémon like your eccentric grandfather and study them. I remember you talking about it as kids, when we still talked, so excited, and you just completely disregarded it and left for Mew knows how long." She was part of his childhood and she encouraged him to pursue his goal but eventually forgot about it. To her it's like he moved on and she was just as easily replaceable.

They were coming up to Pallet Town and she ran to her house. She flung the door open. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Who are you?"

She looked at the older man in front of her, tall and with a potbelly, he was imposing, but it didn't stop her from blurting. "Who are you?"

He rubbed his thin graying salt and pepper hair. "I asked first and you are on my property."

"Your property? This is my mother's house." She sensed Gary come up behind her.

He shook his head. "I bought this house when the owner died a few months ago."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-A-U-T-H-O-R-S-N-O-T-E-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**A/N: *Sigh* I'm late, but it's 11:40 so still considered Thursday. I just couldn't think of anything I swear. And I have a dilemma! I don't know how to do any cheesy, romantic, dramatic confessions! I don't! Have you noticed that all my stories they were before they got together or after! I'm in trouble! DX That and I'm terrible at Pokeshipping. I don't know why… but I am… :/**


	17. Escaping

**A/N: You people are still banned you bunch of cheaters. (I'm looking at you Relle and GuiltyCrown -_-) Ready to fly, I love that you review every chapter I really do but there's a reason they're not showing up often! XP **

**Viridian City, June 4, 1874, Very, very late.**

It was dark out, nights sparkling fingers stretching across the sky. The rustling grass played a soothing melody that did not calm May's beating heart. She paced. Walking the length of her caravan she paced waiting for Leaf. They didn't set an exact time to meet but she highly doubts that Leaf would want to wait this long.

May bit her lip. Did she go without her? Did something come up? Did she hear word that her mother worsened? Did she get kidnapped and at this very moment she's waiting for her to rescue her?!

May shook her head at the last option. Probably not. Most likely probability is that she needed to be with her mother.

Assured, May made her decision. She started to swiftly walk down the shallow hill to get to Pallet Town to see if Leaf was there with her mother. It's only a fifteen to twenty minute walk, she very well be there soon and be back if she's not there.

She adjusted her diklo and her small pouch on her colorful cloth belt that held her essentials. She put on thin slippers for the long walk; normally she didn't bother with shoes because she wouldn't be walking all that often.

She wasn't walking for long when she spotted Drew. She paused, debating whether or not she should talk to him. She turned around ready to go around him but stopped again. She pouted and chewed on her thumbnail. She took another step but turned back to Drew, then went to go around him, but changed her mind again. Why is this so difficult! She's so conflicted.

She huffed out an irritated breath and decided to go speak to him about his ward. She spun around and ran into something unyielding. She took a steadying step back and the person she ran into put their hands on her shoulders to help balance. Opening her eyes she came face to chin with Drew.

"You were running in circles like a dizzy spinda. You're not having a mental breakdown are you?" A teasing smile graced his face.

May blushed in embarrassment. Of course he would see her acting like an idiot. "I couldn't decide if I should run away from you or not."

"Me?" He said in all wide-eyed innocence. "I'm harmless. It's _you_ I should be afraid of."

She squinted up at him. "Should I remind you that it was _you_ who...kiss-raped me."

He held a hand over his heart. "Oh, nay. I fear that it was _you_ who kiss-raped _me_."

"No I didn't you liar! Where in the world did you get _that _from!?" She stomped her foot like an impudent child, fists clenched at her sides. He was right that term doesn't sound so good.

"I just gave you a chaste peck, yet _you,_ my dear gypsy, made a pass at my virtue by kissing me back." He was smirking.

She shoved him but he only swayed back. "I did not kiss you and you did not 'chastely' peck me! You des_picable_ man!" She took one look at his face and saw that he wasn't going to relent. She threw up her hands. "Forget it! I'm done." She tried to move around him but he stopped her with a hand on her arm. She glared at him. "What."

His mouth was teasing but his eyes looked serious. "Where are you going?"

She angled her chin up. "To Pallet Town."

He raised a chartreuse eyebrow. "All by yourself? Alone?"

She patted her pouch. "I have my blaziken." She grimaced wishing she said something sassy instead. Why can't she come up with anything snide until it's too late?

"It's unseemly for a young girl to walk by herself at night. You could get hurt." He said seriously.

"I won't get hurt. The people here are too nice. And I'm not a 'young girl' I've traveled by myself just fine before now."

"You were lucky and you were in your caravan usually with someone else. Now, you're by yourself, walking, in the dark, at night."

She pointed a finger at him. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone earlier?"

"And me, being the gentleman I am, will feel obliged to walk you to Pallet for whatever insane reason you feel you have to." He continued completely ignoring her statement.

"Don't you have a young boy to look for?" She pointed out.

"I found him earlier and now he's locked in his room with the window barred and trussed up like a grumpig."

"You tied him up?" She asked not sure if she wants to know the answer.

"Yes." Short and concise. She looked at him incredulously, not sure if she should believe him or not. "Nurse Joy is watching over him to make sure he doesn't run away again." He said noting her expression.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh," She nodded. "That's good. You're still not coming with me."

He smirked. "Please. I can do whatever I want. If you won't let me walk next to you I'll just follow you. It'll be easier on both of us if you just let me walk with you."

May's mouth compressed into a thin line. She scrutinized his face, trying to see if he was really serious. He was. He will follow her like a stalker to Pallet or he'll escort her. She would draw less attention if he weren't following her like a stalking mulani.

"Fine." She turned from him and started walking. "I don't even know why you want to come. Try to be cordial."

Drew easily caught up with her and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. She tugged and tried to reclaim her hand but he wouldn't let her. He held the self-satisfied smile on his face and noted the flush to her cheeks. To be honest, he doesn't know why he insisted that he come with her either. He is just compelled to do impulsive things around her and despite himself he felt sympathy towards her since being in her caravan. "No promises."

He chuckled at her attempt to free her hand, keep what little distance between them, walk, and hide her blush from him. That's multi-tasking.

Thoughts were running rampant in May's mind. Questions. The main one: _Why is he acting like this?_ He's actually acting _nice_. Well maybe not _nice _but less hateful. Which is so strange, before he acted like he _hated_ her. What happened to her being a con artist or cheating his mother? Should she trust this new change or get out as fast as she can?

Whatever's going on with him she has to make sure she treads very, _very_ carefully.

**Pallet Town, June 4—5, 1874**

Leaf sat huddled underneath a tree, her arms wrapped around herself and her knees pulled up to her chin. Burying her head in her lap she bit down on the fabric to muffle the keening sounds that came from her mouth.

What that man, Mr. Carter she later found out, told her that the previous owner died she didn't believe it. Thought that she was at the wrong house. Like a fool she went around to the other houses looking for her mother because she didn't want to believe that she was really gone. Although she knocked instead of barging in like before.

Gary didn't say anything but silently followed her house to house. When it finally sank in she couldn't breathe through her sobbing. It was extremely awkward when she started breaking down on the young woman that answered the door who, for the life of her, had no idea what was happening but held the sobbing woman anyways. At some time the arms around her changed from slender and soft to strong and sure. Gary. She would have protest if she could have stopped crying.

After the bout of crying she got angry. Very angry. To find out this way! Just mere weeks after she left her mother died! Where did the medicine go! The money she sent to she could get better! The people she trusted to help take care of her until she was back! Months ago! _Months_. She was only gone for two! Her mom didn't survive two months. And she finds out _now!_

She didn't even know where her mother was buried. Or if she was. For all she knows she could have been buried in the backyard.

After screaming and throwing things she found out that the people she entrusted her mother's well-being left town after she died. The good people of Pallet didn't think about it, it is a small town for newlyweds, they thought they left for a more exciting honeymoon. They practically left as martyrs, helping a young girl and her sick mother until she was up to full health, using their time to heal a sick woman. Except they were just stealing money from an eighteen year old.

So now she's under a tree in the woods, bawling like a baby. She doesn't care about them anymore, they can go rot in hell for all she cares. She just wants her ma. She ran away from Gary and the prying eyes from the small amount of people watching the grief-ridden girl. She wanted to be stronger, she survived living on Celadon streets without a penny to her name; she didn't cry then but now she can't stop crying.

_Stop it_. She told herself. _Stop crying. Stop. Crying._

She heard the crunching of dry grass and immediately thought of Gary. She didn't want Gary to see her so vulnerable. She didn't want him to ask difficult questions like where's her father or how was her mother sick and where has she been. She wanted to be alone yet she wanted to cry out the deep heavyset hole in her heart and stomach with someone who would hold her. Just not him.

"Leaf, dear, what's wrong?" Came a low feminine voice.

Leaf wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "Jessie? Wha—" She cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes felt puffy and were swelled into slits from the salty drops.

Jessie's husband, James, came up next to her. "Why, we came to Pallet because we were worried for you Leaf."

Her eyes squeezed shut and she shook her head. The questions she should have asked evaporated. _These_ people cared about her. They took her in in Celadon and helped her and would have continued helping her if she hadn't left so abruptly. Who else would take in a desperate teen looking for work she's not qualified for? Not a lot of people.

She felt Jessie's thin but strong arms come around her for a hard embrace. "Listen, Leaf, I think it's time for you to find out what the R stands for, but you'll have to come with us. We'll be your family. Our organization will be your family. Forget about that little gypsy girl and let's go."

Leaf gasped for breath. "I can't leave May. Sh-she's my friend." She hiccupped.

Jessie grasped Leaf's face with one hand and angled her head so she was looking right at her. In her peripheral she could see James shifting his weight waiting for their talk to end. Jessie squeezed Leaf's face drawing the girl's attention back at hand.

"Leaf, you are a thief and the police have enough of a description of you to recognize you if you get too close. That's why I told you about the description before you left Celadon. I told you this to keep you as safe as you will allow yourself. And this girl will find out. She'll find out and will either turn you in for the reward money or she will want you to leave so she isn't associated with you. Either way, your only option is to come with us now."

Jessie let go of her face and Leaf looked at the ground. Her tears dried and were starting to itch on her face. Wiping her face trying to get her eyes to open all the way she nodded at the ground.

The redheaded woman held the young girl close so she won't see her smile smugly triumphant at her partner who in turn shook his head in awe.

**Viridian City, June 5, 1874**

Sara sat pouting in her Pokémon Center's room. Daddy convinced Aunty Clare and Uncle Reggie to take her to where he works called Indigo something to wait for him to get back.

She huffed. She never sees her dad, he's always working here never in Sinnoh. It bothers her. She has no idea who her mom is, they won't tell her, but it doesn't bother much because she has her aunt and uncle and dad. Their love is enough. Although, she's more or less raised by Aunty Clare. Her husband, Uncle Thomas, scares her. He's just creepy and he doesn't like her. In fact he doesn't like kids in general.

Sara shakes her head to dislodge thoughts about nasty Uncle Thomas. Focused again she sulks about being locked in her temporary room until morning when they leave. She looks around the room she shares with her Aunty, not really trying to find anything but because one can only stare at a wall for so long, especially for a four year old.

She spies the window above the nightstand. It's cracked, just barely open but she could push it open farther.

Walking on the bed she clamped her little hands on the nightstand and bounced on the bed to launch herself on top. Knocking over knickknacks; having them fall and bounce dully on the carpet, a quarter full well of ink spilling on the off-white carpet, an unlit candlestick falling and breaking the wax. She paid no heed but continued to her goal. Standing on tiptoe her fingers pushed the window open further. Flat footed again she wondered how she was going to get through that. She couldn't. She jumped onto the bed, her nightie swirling around her legs, to find something to stand on. Jumping onto the floor she accidentally jumped into the puddle of ink. She ignored it and scurried to the door, opening it she went down the hall to the supply closet to get a block of wood or something.

She halted in the middle of the hallway realizing that the door was out and she was out. Giggling she ran to the back door and pushed open the wood door to feel the warm summer air flow around her legs. She ran giggling outside, to where? She doesn't know or care. If they can't find her they can't take her away.

**Viridian Forest, June 5, 1874**

Misty sighed as the rapidash she was traveling on heated its body up more to counter the night's chilly air. Combing her fingers through the flames on the rapidash's neck she wondered at the Pokémon. If it doesn't want you to ride it, it heats up its body to make it too hot to ride and yet if it lets you it's just comfortable warmth. To top that the flames on its body don't hurt, it just tickles, but used as attacks it's deadly. She shook her head. So different from water Pokémon.

She was accompanied with a small group of guards, to make sure that she arrived at Frodomar City safely. She sighed looking at the men surrounding her. "Are you sure _this _is where my sisters said Frodomar City is?" She shouted at the captain of their little entourage.

"I'm positive, Your Grace." The mustachioed man said.

She looked at the trees surrounding her and her team. "I don't know… This is an odd place to start a city and it doesn't even seem like there would be a small village here."

"Well shall be there my morning. We just follow this path to the city. Simple." His voice had a sprinkling of impatience.

Misty fell silent. Frowning she scanned the trees again. They looked distinctly more ominous than before. She has a very bad feeling that something that she's not going to enjoy is going to happen. Her instincts are just shouting at her to escape and head back to Lavender. She shakes her head. No. Cerulean, that's her home. Aw, who's she kidding. She'd rather be with Ash right now who would heed her promotion and believe her than some guard who thinks she's just some spoiled duchess who's scared.

What she wouldn't give to have a friendly face right now.

With no warning people jumped from the trees and the once-quiet forest burst with noise. Rapidashes neighed and bucked, shouts and yelled echoed, thuds and footfalls fell. She gripped the neck of her rearing rapidash, fearing for her life. The last thing Misty registered was blood gushing out of one of her guards stomach before a hard hit to the back of her head knocked her out.

**Pallet Town, June 5, 1874**

May and Drew made it to Pallet without murdering each other! She counted it as a victory. True to himself Drew started another argument but she restrained herself from throttling him.

She was tired and leaning against the grass-head for support. She took a nap earlier in the day so it could be worse. She extracted herself from him to speak to a late night walker asking where Leaf's house was. She found it strange that when she asked the young red-eyed man (which was strange in itself) a grim expression streaked his face.

He led them to her house and she saw the man she recognized as the guard from Saffron sitting on the porch looking at the trees. Immediately she thought that Drew led her to a trap to arrest her then dismissed the thought. For one, she thinks that he's over it, two, _she_ was the one that was coming here in the first place.

"My wife, Yellow, and I live next door if you kids need anything. Place to stay, something to eat…" He trailed off. May reassured him with a smile. He nodded and left.

May led Drew (why in the world is he even here?) to the guard leaning forward on the rocking chair. "Gary."

'Gary' looked up, surprise coloring his face. "Drew. Small world."

May whipped her head from one man to the other. "Wait. You two know each other?" And it's confirmed that he's Gary? Leaf's Gary? Somehow she always knew. She did know, but to have it finally confirmed… Yay? But the atmosphere didn't seem like a 'yay' moment.

Gary directed his attention to May and narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you the gypsy from Saffron?"

May's eyes widened and her lips zipped shut. A beat of silence passed before she slowly said, "...Noooo… That. Was. My twin sister?" Next to her Drew disguised his laugh with a cough.

He dismissed her with a shake of his head. "Forget it. Something's happened and nobody in this town will tell me what's happened to Leaf's father!" Gary cried, furious. He jerked his thumb behind him at the house. "And this guy is too new to actually know anything! Arceus," he shook his head, "what is wrong with people."

"But Leaf's father died." May blurted, unthinkingly.

Gary stared at her, black eyes widened. "What?" His voice a little above a croak.

May blushed and bit her lip. She slowly backed up. "... I didn't say anything…"

He slowly stood up. "Leaf's dad died. And she never told me." He sounded deceptively calm and then exploded. "She should have told me damnit! If she needed help I would have been there for her!" Drew frowned at his vulgar language where May was standing right there.

May frowned, gathered some courage and stepped forward. "Would you? Because from what she said you sounded like you couldn't care less about her."

He made a grand mocking gesture to her. "Ah, and she was that gypsy from saffron. I should have known."

May flinched, realizing that she gave away that she knew Leaf but stood her ground. "Well I think that Leaf should be the one that should be angry right now, not you. You're the one that is upsetting her by showing up all the time."

Drew stepped before it could escalate. "Where _is_ Leaf by the way?"

Gary glared at the woodland. "Hiding somewhere in the forest."

"Why?"

Gary crossed his arms still sulking to the trees to hiding the pained look on his face. "Leaf just found out that her mom died a few weeks ago."

May gasped, her hands cupping her mouth. "Oh, no. We have to go find her." She ran down the short steps and closed the distance between her and the trees halfway before Gary called to her.

"I wouldn't do that! I know Leaf better than anyone and right now she needs to be alone before she wants anyone to see her."

"You might have _knew_ her but I know that right now she's going to need a hug." Then she disappeared into the woods.

Drew hesitated and looked at Gary briefly before sprinting after the girl. Gary stood there and after deliberation took off after the pair.

**Viridian City, June 4, 1874**

Dawn tossed and turned restlessly in her borrowed bed. She returned the items she took and now the more logical thing for her to do is to go home or travel with May and Leaf. But despite the close friendships she made with them the mystery that Paul and his family is hiding is tugging at her. She wants to find out what it is. What affects them so. Why? To satisfy her rabid curiosity? Or maybe because she thinks that she could help them?

She shook her messy head. This is getting complicated. She threw back the covers off her body. She got dressed, her namesake was approaching so she might as well get up.

In the dress she met the two jokers that fateful day she made way to the cafeteria for some oran juice. Down the hallway she just happened to peer down at the ground. Footprints. Tiny, little kid, footprints. Little feet stamped their way across the floor. She doesn't remember them being there last night. Dawn shook her head and continued on her way to the cafeteria.

Few people were in the cafeteria at that time in the morning. Including Paul's sister.

Clarisse was sitting with a steaming cup of moomoo milk in front of her, still in her clothes from the other day. Dawn ordered a cup of chocolate and made her way over to tired looking purplette. "Hello," she greeted sitting down.

Clarisse flicked her gaze up at her. "Dawn. Hello to you too." He lips crooked up into a half-smile.

"Went to bed late?" She took a sip of her hot chocolate.

Her self-proclaimed sister shook her head. "I never went to bed." She covered her yawn with a hand. "Too much to think about." She stretched and patted her cheeks to wake herself up.

"Well, Paul never told me much about you. So tell me about yourself."

Clarisse took a draught from her cooling drink. "What do you want to know?"

Dawn folded her hands on her lap. "Let's start easy. How old are you?"

"Nineteen. Paul's nine months older than me we're not twins." She added when she saw Dawn's surprised face.

The blunette hummed. "What do you do?"

"Nothing." Clarisse looked away. "I'm a housewife. Married five years. My husband says that I don't need to work. He's a businessman. But this way I can take care of Sara when Paul's away." She said making eye contact again and smiling.

Dawn bit her lip. "Do you take care of her a lot?"

Her eyes grew dreamy. "I love her like she is my own. I mainly take care of her when Paul's working here."

Dawn cocked her head to the side. "Why doesn't he just keep her with him?"

Clarisse laughed, albeit a little nervously? "He has no where to put her honestly. The Indigo Plateau has rooms for families but he doesn't have a wife, which to them doesn't count, and it wouldn't do well for her to live with Gary and Paul. If you haven't noticed he doesn't show emotion well nowadays, he loves her but he doesn't show his love in traditional ways.

And Gary is...well… Gary. Sara was a bit of a surprise for him when he came home."

Dawn leaned forward over her half-cup of hot chocolate. "What do you mean surprised?"

Her gaze skittered away again. She was acting so flustered. "Uh… um… he was just starting out when he came home for Christmas and little Sara was there."

"Paul was married at sixteen?" Strange, usually men marry when they're older. It's the girls that marry young. Considering Dawn, she's already on her way to spinsterhood. "He didn't know his wife was carrying his baby and she died while giving birth?"

Clarisse's cheeks held a pink tinge. "Paul never was married." She looked down at her now cold milk.

"But he has Sara. How can he not… ohh." Dawn's cheeks suffused with heat.

Clarisse gulped down the rest of her milk. "I better head to my room. It was my turn to have Sara in there. The little vixen kicks." She gave a weak smile and fled.

Dawn gnawed on her lip after she left. She can't believe that Paul would just… He just seems like the type to… Ah, gads. She can't imagine him doing that with someone unless he's serious and loves her enough to marry her. _ Especially_ if she ended up pregnant or a possibility of her getting pregnant. He just seems too honorable to not to. Gary is more of the one to be inclined for a short romp than Paul. She thinks —no _knows_— that Paul is the type to _be_ with a person if he has honorable intentions.

Something is just not adding up. She might have only met him a few days ago but she feels like she really knows him and his character. He would have married Sara's mother, not just leave her pregnant, or a chance at pregnancy, even if he were over here. She might have died before they could get married but then there wouldn't be Sara. Of course Sara might not be his daughter, but they look so much alike!

Dawn shook and massaged her head. Things are getting too confusing. It makes sense that he just didn't know and his girlfriend had and died birthing Sara and when he went home his brother and sister took care of her. _Well what's the problem? _She asked herself. The problem is that he wouldn't do that. When he cares about someone he looks out for them. She noticed that he looks out for Gary and that he always watched her to make sure she was fine. He is determined to keep his family safe. _You only know him for a few days, how can you know him, really? _The voice inside her head whispered.

"Dawn!" A familiar voice screeched. Dawn turned around to see Clarisse running towards her, eyes full of panic.

Dawn gripped her forearms when she arrived. "What's wrong?" She tried to speak soothingly to calm her.

"Sara's missing! I went to my room and seen everything broken and the window open and then I saw the ink on the floor and Sara's footprints leading out and she's gone!" She spoke so fast that the words slurred together.

Dawn's eyes grew with panic. "What?" She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Okay, just be calm. We will find her. She's just four. How far can she get?"

**Viridian City, June 5, 1874**

Nat walked on a grassy hill. He escaped Nurse Joy and that crazy chansey hours ago. He had it in his mind to find his parents and was all ready to search all of Kanto looking for them.

…He just needed to check all of Viridian first.

Nat shook his head. Drew and him basically combed through all of Viridian the first day they got off the train. They're not here. The only reason that he hasn't flown the coop yet is because he's nervous of traveling by himself…

…Or he's afraid that they really didn't care about him. But they left him a note! They have to care. He can't just come from nowhere now can he?

He's been walking for a few hours trying to clear his mind. He could probably head out by himself. He has ralts to protect him. They could train and get stronger. Make something of themselves. He's not some little nobody that no one wanted. Ralts wanted him, heck, even Drew is a friend. Even if he doesn't find his biological family he doesn't need them, he has support from his Pokémon and a few friends that will help him.

As he walked under the lightening sky he met a familiar fuzzy structure. Not everything he sees is that colorful. He smiled ruefully. The caravan that he hid under, that ralts nearly died under, where he met Drew and May and Leaf. He walked up to it. He just seen the outside never the inside. He wonders… Just a little peek.

Opening the wooden door he stepped inside. See how the other half lives. His brow furrows. Well, they're more on the same half. The other half for him is probably how Drew lives. Pacing the small floor he trailed his hand over the furniture and items. It's actually kinda boring. Nothing in here makes him think that a gypsy lives here, only the outward paint would give it away. He ran his hand over a small table, bumping into something fragile. He picked them up and fingered the device. Thick square black rims with equally thick concave glass. Glasses. For fun he puts them on. He didn't expect them to work, they're somebody else's glasses after all, but they do.

He can see.

For the first time in a who-knows-long time he can see clearly.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-A-U-T-H-O-R-S-N-O-T-E-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**A/N: More development! Sometimes I think that this thing is never going to end! (I really do I don't know how to get to the ending) Aaanyway… What do you guys think is going to happen?**

**Mulani- ghost**

**Concave glasses helps nearsightedness, convex helps far.**

**To be honest I think that Paul is the honorly type (if that's a word) He just seems like if he cared about you and made a promise he will uphold it or make sure you're safe. *****Shrugs***** To me he does.**


	18. Team Rocket

**A/N: Aww! Thanks for all the reviews you guys! You guys are so not good for my ego :3**

**Viridian City, June 5, 1874**

Oh my Mew, how far can a four year old get! Seriously! Dawn has been looking for her all morning with Clarisse after they decided to split up. Clarisse said that she had to suck it up and tell Paul and Reggie that Sara snuck out of her room when she wasn't looking. She left to tell them while Dawn continued to search.

She was poking around some storage houses that sit atop a little ridge, high enough that you could jump safely down but if you didn't notice you'd trip and fall. She inched around the buildings, careful to spot every hiding place. She was just about to leave to search somewhere else when she heard voices.

She stalled in front of a bigger warehouse. It was older and the walls were thin. The people inside didn't realize how far their voices carried. She didn't want to eavesdrop but something caught her attention that sounded familiar.

"Finally got away from the ball and chain huh?" A male voice laughed.

"Ugh, she disgusts me. Can't even give me a son. Any child, just takes care of her brother's bastard brat." A deeper voice sneered. He laughed. "I would throw her out if I didn't need her to give me an heir for the business."

Outside, Dawn licked her lips and leaned against the door. Brother's bastard brat? That sounds vaguely familiar to Clarisse taking care of Sara.

"She's completely useless!" The voice continued. "I mean what kind of woman can't even have children! Arceus, I swear she would be worse off if I didn't teach her a lesson once and a while. I regret not letting her go ruin her life with that—Mew, what was he— eh, some artist or something."

"Hey, calm down Tom. As soon as Team Rocket takes off we'll be raking in the cash and you'll be able to get rid of her in no time."

Team Rocket! Dawn shuffled closer to get as much information as possible.

The deeper voiced man named Tom sighed. "It's not that easy. If it were I would've got rid of her years ago. It's her brothers, see? One's a guard and the other's a respectable man, imagine what they'll do to me if I hurt their precious sister!"

"You'll figure it out. Hey, remember that time a few years ago? The one where we burned—"

"Oh, yes! We tricked those stupid dirty bastards to do our work for us!" The both laughed. There was a rustling of paper. "Anyways, I have to send out this ransom note. I can't believe those stupid bitches thought there was a real city named Frodomar. After this they'll give Team Rocket Cerulean for their sister and we'll be that much closer in power to take over the Indigo League."

A thump and the flutter of papers. "Aw, shit!" The other man cursed.

His friend laughed. "Watch where you're going Georgie-boy. Just leave the papers, they're just drafts of the real letter."

Two steps and a rustle indicated the man stood up and was dusting off. "For the last time my name is Giorgio, not Georgie-boy."

He just laughed and the sound of footsteps spurred Dawn into hiding around the corner of the building. They came out laughing and speaking quietly now that they were outside. Peering around Dawn saw the back of their heads, the man with a paper in his hand had sandy brown hair and the other had a darker brown and quite portly. Seeing the door quietly closing she took a Pokéball out of one of her hidden pockets and gently rolled it over. Perfect timing. The ball wedged itself between the door and the doorframe. She waited quietly for the two men to disappear. When they did she stole inside and stuffed the papers on the ground into her pockets, she scanned her surroundings for anything incriminating. Seeing nothing on the first stand she got out of there quickly in case they came back.

With the papers and her Pokeball in her pockets she jumped from the ledge and landed running. Passing the Pokémart she saw something that made her slow to a stop. A little girl in a cotton nightgown was being led to the woods by a meowth. She walked over and stopped the little girl and the normal-type.

"Sara," She started. Sara, with her long light colored hair down to her lower back, the subtle breeze gently swaying it, hummed in response. "Why are you walking with a wild Pokémon? Your aunt and father are looking for you. I'm Dawn, you met me yesterday remember?"

Lazily the young girl eyed her and yawned. Rubbing her eyes she said, "Yes, you're daddy's new wife."

Dawn opened her mouth to correct her but just shook her head silently. "Come here, sweetie, I'm going to bring you to your daddy." She held open her arms.

Little Sara practically fell in she was so tired. Well, she had quite the adventure. As she picked her up the meowth was glaring at her. When it meowed it sounded more human than Pokémon. "Eeeeehhh!" It awkwardly followed them before it sat down.

Jostling the child a bit she asked. "Why were you with a wild Pokémon?"

"He told me to come with him." She yawned. "Said it would be better if I followed." She continued sleepily.

Dawn's mind wandered to the fairytales and legends of fae folk and how they would whisk away young children. She shook her head. No. That's impossible. Sara is just too tired and imagined the meowth talking to her. There's no such thing as a talking Pokémon.

She peered over her shoulder at said non-talking Pokémon and seen it glaring at her with its keen eyes.

**Pallet Town, June 5, 1874**

May lay passed out on the couch, her feet resting on the lap of a dreaming Drew. Gary was too wired to sleep. Even searching for hours, Leaf disappeared and he never noticed because he was too busy being moody. Mew, this is what happens when you act like a girl.

He did some mental math, May and Drew got here a little after one A.M. and Leaf ran into the woods about twelve thirty to twelve forty-five. So she could have been gone twenty-five to thirty minutes. It's… he checked the clock on the wall, ten right now… and they still don't know where she went.

He gave a heavy sigh that didn't alleviate the heaviness in his body or mind.

"I really am sorry."

Gary looked up at the man who snuck up on him. The man with night dark hair and strange red eyes looked at him with remorse. "I should have looked after Leaf's mother. I've known her for my whole life and I didn't even bother with her health."

"Red. You were on your honeymoon. A lame honeymoon considering you stayed here for it, but how could you know?"

Red shook his head. "There were signs and I should have seen them. Things might have turned out different."

Gary sighed. "If I stayed things might have turned out different."

"Are you brooding again?" Red's wife, Yellow, walked in the room. She glanced at the sleeping couple and gestured for them to follow her to the kitchen. "There is nothing that you two could have done. It's in the past and all you can do now is make the future the best you can make it for you and the people around you." She folded her arms across her chest. "The best we can do is find Leaf and invite her to live with us until she can get back on her feet."

Red walked over and kissed his wife on the temple. "I know but I should have done something sooner."

Yellow grasped his hand in both of hers. "_We_ should have. And we both assumed that the couple that were supposed to take care of her took care of her." She smiled gently at her husband.

They obviously care for each other and their love is practically oozing from their pores. Gary looked away from them only to see May and Drew sleeping on the couch. This man who he only knew for a few days definitely has something with that May girl. You can see it in secret glances and discreet touches. Gary scowled and stormed out of the house. He was going to look for something he lost.

**Viridian City, June 5, 1874**

Nat was still wandering about in the caravan. Heading back to a lecture from Drew doesn't sound so appealing. But boredom was creeping up on him, threatening to strangle him in a chokehold. Or maybe that's him being melodramatic.

He searched through drawers and shelves, taking out yards of colorful fabric and dice and cards. He was desperate for something to do but not desperate enough to play solitaire. Pawing through a drawer near the floor he hit something in the back buried under three feet of tulle. He extracted a rectangular piece of wood framing a black and white portrait.

A young man around his mid-twenties faced the picture-taker head on, arms crossed as if he was upset but the smile on his face contradicted his pose. He smiled with no teeth but seemed all the more genuine for it, he doesn't seem like a man to grin often without it being offensive. He had dark eyes and dark hair slicked back. Perched on his nose were the glasses that are currently resting on Nat's nose. The man in the picture had a strong nose and square jaw. Nat squinted at the picture, the person in there looking so familiar. Picking it up and bringing it into the light he spotted an engraving on the bottom. _Norman_.

Nat shook his head, trying to place him. What would he be doing in a gypsy's caravan? _Who _is he? He adjusted his newfound glasses and squinted at the picture. Well, it seems old and he found it in May's caravan. Perhaps he's of relation of her? He must be her father. After all his picture was in her house of sorts and they do look vaguely similar concerning their...expressions? He can't describe it but they just look similar but not in an obvious way.

He tilted the frame in such a way that his reflection was shown in the protective glass. He examined his face then darted back to Norman's and back to his. Holding the frame in one hand he used the other to slick back his hair to reveal a slight widow's peak. Looking at Norman's face again he ran his hand through his hair to reaffirm that he wasn't seeing things.

Obviously Norman here is his biological father by how Nat is his basic carbon copy which means if May's Norman's daughter then she's his sister. If she's his sister then why didn't she tell him? Does she know? What happened to have him end up in the orphanage system and, most importantly, where are their parents now?

**Viridian City, June 5, 1874**

"Jessie, why are we still here in Viridian?"

Jessie guided her to a more discreet location. An alley. "Because this is base and you'll get signed up here. Originally it would be Celadon but there might be a few digletts there and only the _top_ know that the Boss is here." Jessie preened as she praised herself. And James of course. Who was searching for something as he walked next to her.

Leaf's tears long dried up and she could now open her eyes fully but a red tinge remained. Leaf was unsure weather to join or not, she didn't really, but what choice did she have? May and Dawn might be her close friends (her only friends) but they didn't know her or the fact that she moonlights as a thief. Who in their right mind would want to keep her as a friend? Jessie and James on the other hand already knew of her habits and she didn't have to worry about scaring them off.

A small Pokémon with whiskers and a coin on top of its forehead came running up on its two hind legs. "I was wondering where you went Meowth."

"Eh, nowhere you want to know, twerp."

"Well speak up Meowth! She's one of us now, just spit it out!" Jessie ordered.

"Uh, Jessie...I'm not sure that is a good idea." James warned.

Jessie whirled on her husband. "Oh, be quiet James. Let Meowth talk!"

Leaf just rolled her eyes. They always bicker like this but Jessie always wins. She has, um, a strong personality. Beside her Meowth sighed. "Foine," he started in his strong cockney accent. "I saw a small twerp and was 'bout to bring 'er but a bigger twerp took her away 'fore I coulda brought 'er."

Jessie narrowed her eyes, but not too much, she doesn't want premature wrinkles. "Well why didn't you just take her!"

"I didn't want to just go an' take the kid from 'er."

Leaf's eyes were wide staring at them bicker. Were they talking about kidnapping a child? That can't be what they're talking about. Why would they want a kid?

James watching Leaf tense up edged closer to the two. "Jessie—"

"James!" Jessie interrupted, thinking he was going to argue with her. "If Meowth grabbed that kid then we would've gotten a promotion from the Boss!"

James leaned face to face with his partner. "Jes_sie_!" he hissed. He motioned his eyes at Leaf. She diverted her attention to the girl. Leaf's face was bloodless and her hazel eyes were wide. Jessie cackled. "Oh, Leaf, don't look so scared. We were just joking. Weren't we Meowth." She gritted that last part through her teeth as she put her arm around Meowth in what was supposed to be a friendly way but looked more like choking.

Leaf still had an uncertain look on her face so Jessie and James ushered her quickly into a concealed door on the side of the alley. It opened up into a room that looked larger than what it did from the outside. She didn't get a good look because they rushed her downstairs into something that looked like an antechamber.

Jessie started to adjust her hair and make herself presentable for the boss. Meowth was sharpening his claws on the wall and practice swiping the air. James went up to Leaf to tell her what to do. "Listen, when we go through those doors you will be presented to the Boss. You won't say anything unless spoken to directly. The most you are going to do is sign your name on the contract he gives you and when you do you'll be an official member of Team Rocket."

"James, no one told me what Team Rocket is. What is Team Rocket?"

"We'll tell you when you sign the contract."

"Bu—"

"Le~af!" Jessie sang. "It's time to go!~" She laughed as she pushed Leaf before her.

Leaf was already suspicious about this and it just got worse when Meowth mentioned kidnapping little kids. Come to think of it, how could they possibly have known where she went? No one, not even Gary, knows where she goes in that forest. And how did they get here before she did? She left first. Looking at the ground, a torn flash of Jessie's skirt she accidentally stepped on, she dragged her feet feeling even more unsure.

When they entered the room it was dark, only a lone candle flickered on the corner of the desk in the middle of the room and a trail of light seeped out from under a curtain. A shadow of a man had his back toward them facing the curtain.

Jessie, James, and Meowth stood at attention. "Sir," Jessie started. "We have brought a new recruit as per orders."

The man pulled back on the heavy curtains placed in front of a window letting in more light.

"Thomas?" Jessie and James said simultaneously. "What are you doing here? Where's the Boss." Jessie commanded.

And average looking man around his mid to late twenties with sandy brown hair and brown eyes deadpanned looking at them. "Waiting for a response for a ransom note. And he has somewhere better to be. Relocating and all that." He carelessly waved his hand. He looked at Leaf and dismissed her just as quickly. "Where's the other one?"

Jessie and James looked at each other and back to him. "What other one?" They both said.

He looked at them with a bored demeanor. "Your job was to bring in new recruits. Each. You only have one."

Jessie hit Meowth on the head. "I knew you should have brought the little twerpette!" She hissed at him.

There was a tapping at the window. Thomas turned and let in a murkrow. "Ah, their response came." He took the rolled up note in its beak and set it on the desk. The murkrow stayed on his arm looking at her curiously.

Thomas then examined Leaf, eyeing her up in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. He gestured for her to sit down and slid a paper in front of her. "Just sign on the dotted line, pledge to Team Rocket, and yadda, yadda, yadda." He handed a quill pen and slid a well of ink to her.

Leaf held it clumsily in her hand. She knew how to read and write from Gary but that stopped when he stopped coming over so she doesn't have a very big vocabulary. She's smart though; she hears people speak and puts sound to the letters, although some words trip her up. She also hasn't been reading _or_ writing in a long time. Adjusting the quill in her hand until she could use it she paused over the line.

"Oh, you don't have to read it. It's just standard stuff, confidentiality and the like." Thomas mentioned at her pause.

She wasn't thinking about reading it. She was thinking about whether she should use her real name or her nickname, but now that he mentioned it some light scanning couldn't hurt.

Scanning the page Leaf gasped. Standing abruptly, shocking the people in the room, she railed. "Using Pokémon for your own gain?! What is this? I'm not signing up for anything that deals with this." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

Thomas sighed. "It's so much easier when they're more subordinate." He ran a hand through his hair. "Well she knows too much. Murkrow, Nightmare." The murkrow flew at her expelling a shadow from its beak. The darkness engulfed her and she fell.

**Cerulean City, June 5, 1874**

Daisy paced as Violet and Lily huddled on their couch. "What are we going to do?" Lily lamented. "They're asking for more than we have! And when we can't give them ten thousand dollars what are they going to do to Misty!"

Daisy's eyes watered. "We'll think of something."

"Daisy," Lily interjected. "We don't have two thousand just to keep things going around here. _How_ are we going to get _ten_?"

Daisy ran her hand over her hair. Now that Misty's gone she is supposed to be the responsible one. And it's _hard_. They can't pay for the ransom but they have to get their sister back! It's either that or give them Cerulean. She leaned against the cool wall and closed her eyes. It's pretty much her fault, she's supposed to be the oldest and the responsible one, but she didn't want to be and just gave it to Violet who gave it to Lily who gave it to Misty who is kidnapped! If she never did that in the first place would Misty be here safe and sound now? It was a stupid choice in the first place, she fell in love with an artist and she wanted to be with him but he didn't stay and the relationship didn't even last a week.

"I really don't know. Well there's no going back now. We sent that murkrow saying we'll meet with them and we _know_ it's Misty because _no one_ else has that hair color."

"Well what if someone saved her before we give them Cerulean?" Violet piped up. "That way we don't have to pay them and we get Misty back."

"Who in the world would go into the middle of a crime organization to rescue a girl with little chances to get out?"

"I would."

Their heads turned at the sound of the male voice. A dark-haired man, dirty and smelling like sweat and grass, stood at the entryway of the parlor. He blushed under their scrutiny.

"The— uh, butler let me in." His blush faded. "You were talking about Misty right?" Ash was coming through Cerulean and thought that instead of getting May and doubling back to Misty he would just visit Misty to see if she would come with him to meet his sister and see more into Team Rocket. He asked a young girl if anyone meeting Misty's description lived anywhere closely, he followed her directions and ended up here. The three sisters didn't notice him and came the startling discovery that Misty was held hostage.

The blonde against the wall pushed off and stood straight. "Yes? And who are you?" She was more curious than hostile.

"I'm Misty's friend from Lavender Town. I wanted to visit her and you just said that she's gone. If you tell me who's got her I'll do my best to find her."

Misty's sister shook her head. "We don't have any money to pay you."

Ash's eyes widened. "Money? I don't want any money." Money for saving a friend? No way. Who would do something like that?

The blonde looked to the violet and pink haired girls on the couch looking at her pleadingly. Looking back at him she answered. "Okay, but you're going to need a better outfit."

**Pallet Town, June 5, 1874**

"May, it's possible Leaf left." Drew said under the canopy of trees overhead. They searched all day that day and still couldn't find her friend. He's just being logical. She was upset and probably ran away to cool off, and when she did she probably went back home or somewhere that felt like home.

May shook her head vehemently. "No. Something feels off, I know it." She swallowed hard. "Listen to your instincts Drew, something's wrong and you know it. Leaf probably would have done that but she is confused and hurt. She might have done something extremely stupid."

"I think you're thinking of yourself there May." She shot him a glare. "But yes, something seems wrong."

She stopped short. The main reason because she realized that they were calling each other by their first names. Amiably. It was pure luck that when she stopped she spotted a torn piece of a borrowed skirt stuck on a twig. Her clothes are on their last legs and it looks like it was a good thing or else she wouldn't have seen where Leaf was.

"Hey, D—Drew," She stumbled over his name. "I think I found where Leaf was." She picked up the piece of fabric; it was a plain brown with a few threads of shimmery gold that Leaf borrowed yesterday morning.

He hunched over, hands on his knees. "That doesn't mean anything. Leaf could have just torn it."

"Yeah, but…" She trailed off. She doesn't have concrete proof that Leaf's in trouble, just the annoying tugging in her gut. She looked up and seen a familiar spikey form. "Gary! We found where Leaf was last night!"

He sped walked over and she handed him the swatch. "This is Leaf's skirt she was wearing. Anything else?" She shook her head. His eyebrows met in the middle. "I just have a bad feeling."

May looked at Drew, brows raised as if to say 'I told you so'. "I do too, but we haven't found anything else."

"We should search for another hour or two and head back to Viridian in case she left to find you May." Drew suggested.

Gary nodded absently. "Good idea. She might be there."

May sucked her lips in. She might be there and she might not. And May has a sinking feeling that it's the latter.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-A-U-T-H-O-R-S-N-O-T-E-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**A/N: Heyyy, it's really late but I needed to help my mom renovate the house so I couldn't finish the chapter till…now. And my arms are really tired!**

**Yeah, so, bunch of revelations and crap. God, there's something else I wanted to say but I can't remember! *****Sigh* If I remember I'll tell you.**

**OH! Yeah! Now I remember! It's kinda personal but there's a reason that a real douchbag is named Thomas =_= Yeah, I hated him or just very disliked him. Although if my friend with the same name is reading this no, no it is not you, it's a different Thomas. **

**Aaaand... I don't care is Nightmare only works when the victim is sleeping I'm keeping it this way. Really? How dramatic would it be it just "Murkrow, Hypnosis and Nightmare." compared to "Murkrow, Nightmare." Yeah, much better. :P**


End file.
